la prophète
by misa2
Summary: Dans le monde magique, il y a dans la majorité des vieilles familles de sorcier, des secrets qui ne doivent être révélée sous aucune condition. une famille s'est caché du monde magique pour se protéger. (je suis pas du tout sur du rated, donc si vous voyez que c'est le mauvais, dite le moi)
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Dans le monde magique, il y a dans la majorité des vieilles familles de sorcier, des secrets qui ne doivent être révélée sous aucune condition. La majorité de ses familles se sont mariées entre sorcier. Mais certaine reste dans le monde moldu et dissimule, sauf au registre, leur magie. En octobre 1981, le jour même de la disparition du lord noir, un de ses enfants né. Les parents, voyant ainsi le signe que leur famille de sorcier doit retourner dans leur monde, vont à Poudlard pour parler avec le seul sorcier devant être au courant de ce qu'il se passera dans onze ans, Albus Dumbledore. La mère, étant la sorcière, a dû attendre le retour du sorcier. le lendemain, après une matinée a expliqué la raison de sa présence, elle rentre chez elle, un peu plus soulagée pour l'avenir de sa fille._

**Aout 1992**

-Maman ! Regarde, j'ai reçu une lettre ! crie une jeune fille de bientôt 11 ans.

-Ben au lieu de crier, lit ta lettre.

-oui maman.

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mlle Ekisha,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Ekisha, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe »

-Maman, c'est quoi Poudlard ?

-Une école de sorcellerie. Il y a un autre papier avec ?

-Oui maman.

-Lis-le s'il te plait.

« COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme  
>Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :<span>

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argents)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Lasornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures :

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. »

-Bon, faudra aller acheter tout cela… Je crois qu'il y a un endroit pour ça à Londres.

-Maman, c'est bien Poudlard ?

-Je l'ignore ma fille. Tu seras la première dans notre famille à rentrer à Poudlard.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais l'importance des signes pour ta grand-mère et pour moi.

-Oui, et je vais faire pareil. Je vais écouter les signes.

-C'est bien. Mais si tu me laissais finir, ce serait mieux.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien. Bon, je finis alors. Enfin je commence. Il y a plus de 20 ans, ta grand-mère avait vu l'arrivée d'un mage noir dans le monde magique d'Angleterre. Notre famille, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, n'a prévenu qu'une personne de cela. Le jour de ta naissance, nous avons compris que tu devrais aller dans une école magique.

-Mais… Et le mage noir ?

-C'est sa disparition qui nous l'a fait comprendre… Car tu es née le jour où il a disparu. Le 31 octobre 1981. D'ici quelques années, il va revenir. Et toi, tu devras aider le jeune Harry Potter à le vaincre.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour pouvoir l'aider que je t'ai appris l'occlumencie. De toutes façon, tu pourras savoir ce qu'il va se passer avant les autres. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bon, on est le 20, alors autant y aller aujourd'hui.

-Allez où ma chérie ? Demande le père en rentrant dans la cuisine. Tu ne pars pas pour un autre au moins ?

-Papa ! J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard !

-Donc j'avais prévu d'aller à Londres acheter le nécessaire pour la rentrer. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Bien sûr, je manquerai cela pour rien au monde.

_Après avoir mangé, ils se dirigent à Londres en voiture. Au bout d'un moment, la mère demande que l'on s'arrête dans un coin. La famille se dirige dans un bar nommée « le chaudron baveur ». Elle s'approche du comptoir et demande au barman :_

-Excusez-moi. Comment pouvons-nous allez aux commerces du monde magique anglais ?

-Vous êtes moldu vous non ? Et vous venez pour votre fille.

-Non, mais j'ai tout appris chez moi, donc je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir.

-C'est par là, tapez sur les briques du mur avec votre baquette pour libérer le passage.

-Merci.

_Elle part dans la direction, et une fois le passage ouvert, la jeune fille regarde tout autour d'elle. _

-C'est magnifique…

-Tu as raison… Viens. On va d'abord acheter tes livres.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est « sa » qui te le dit ? Demande le mari en regardant sa femme.

-« sa » me l'a fait comprendre aussi. S'exclame la petite faisant rire sa mère et soupirer son père.

_Une fois passé à Gringotts, la famille se dirige dans la librairie. Alors qu'elle allait prendre un livre, la petite bouscule, sans faire exprès, un garçon blond._

-Tss, ses sangs-de-bourbe alors… Ils font même plus attention ou ils marchent.

-Et j'imagine que c'est toi, qui va lui apprendre ? Demande un garçon avec des lunettes.

-Saint Potter est de retour. Tu n'avais pas assez de sang de bourbe et de traitre à leur sang autour de toi ? Réplique le blond.

-Les enfants, ne vous fâchez pas. Et vous M. Draco Malfoy, veuillez ne pas appeler ma fille sang de bourbe. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment. S'exclame rapidement la mère de la jeune fille.

-Draco, on sort. S'exclame un homme. Trop de « moldu » dans ce magasin.

-Si vous parlez de moi M. Malfoy, vous vous trompez, je suis une sorcière… Et d'une plus longue lignée que la vôtre. Réplique celle-ci froidement.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Draco.

_Les deux sortirent rapidement et la mère s'éloigne retrouver son mari. _

**Pov Mlle Ekisha**

-Je vous remercie…

-Ce n'est rien, Draco est un vantard, et j'avoue ne pas l'apprécier. Donc cela a été un plaisir.

-Je m'appelle…

-HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas encore pris tes livres ? Demande un rouquin accompagné d'un autre similaire.

-Tu connais notre mère, elle va encore faire une crise.

-C'est pas ma faute, Malfoy embêtait cette fille. D'ailleurs, M. Weasley risque plus que moi à empêcher ce pauvre homme de rejoindre sa famille.

-Pas faux. Et comment s'appelle cette fille ? Demande un troisième rouquin qui a l'air plus jeune que les deux autres.

-Hisoka… Hisoka Ekisha. Et… Et vous ?

-Fred Weasley.

-Georges Weasley.

-Ronald Weasley. Mais appelle-moi Ron.

-Harry Potter.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ? Demande l'un des jumeaux.

-Oui.

-Alors, Hisoka, tu t'es déjà fait des amis ? Demande ma mère en revenant accompagné de mon père et de M. Weasley.

-Oui maman.

_Avec les Weasley et les Granger, nous achetons tous le matériel requis pour l'année scolaire. J'ai appris à connaître Ginny Weasley. Une fois ma baguette magique en poche, nous rentrons chez nous. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Le 1****er**** septembre**

_Je suis devant le train conduisant à Poudlard. Ma mère me serre dans ses bras et murmure à mon oreille :_

-Cache ton pouvoir, et si tu vois quelques choses de grave, demande à voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui maman. On se revoit au prochaine période de vacance. Au revoir papa.

_-Au revoir ma fille. Ne fait pas de bêtise._

_Je monte dans le train et me mets dans un wagon vide. Je regarde dehors et vois la famille Weasley arrivée en vitesse. A ma surprise, Ron et Harry ne sont pas parmi eux. Avant qu'ils montent dans le train, je regarde du côté de la porte en soupirant et vois peu après Malfoy rentrer dans le wagon._

-Mais qui voilà… une première année qui ne sait pas regarder devant elle.

-Mais qui voilà… un idiot qui se croit malin car il est un élève de seconde année à Poudlard et qui se prend pour un grand. Et je regarde peut être pas devant moi, mais toi, tu devrais apprendre à regarder si des personnes sont dans le wagon. Cela éviterait aux personnes de faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant, toi et ta petite bande de macaque.

-Bien sorti Hisoka. Dit Fred, debout derrière Malfoy avec un garçon inconnu, Ginny, Georges et Hermione.

-Maintenant, si la fouine et les Macaques pouvaient sortir, que l'on soit tranquille avec notre amie, sa serait parfait. S'exclame l'autre garçon.

-Toi, la première année…

-Fait gaffe, je peux prendre sa pour ma sœur. S'exclame Georges.

-Vous allez le payer. Tous.

Malfoy sort du wagon énerver avec ses gardes du corps, et les autres s'assoient.

-Harry et Ron ne sont pas là ? Demandai-je surprise.

-Non. On ne sait pas où ils sont passés. Répond Hermione en soupirant.

-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont venir à Poudlard. Mais d'une façon surprenant. Dis-je, surprenant tout le monde, y compris moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous verrez bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. Répondis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

_Durant le reste du voyage, nous restons ensemble. Les mecs sortent pour nous laisser le temps de nous changer, puis, nous sortons pour qu'eux puissent se changer. Une fois le train arrêté, avec Ginny, je suis les premières années. Pendant que nous sommes dans la barque, je tourne la tête sur le côté et ris légèrement, ce qui surprend Ginny. Je la rassure et regarde de nouveau le château cette fois, légèrement inquiète. Je descends de la barque et monte les escaliers. Une fois la dame partie, je ferme les yeux un instant, et les rouvre pour suivre la dame dans la grande salle. Je regarde Ginny et dis : _

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais… si je ne suis pas à Griffondor comme ma famille ?

-Je paris que tu y seras.

-Quand je dirais votre nom, vous vous avancerez jusqu'à moi. Je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous rejoindrez votre maison.

_Elle appelle les élèves par leurs noms de famille. Une fois qu'elle commence les lettres E, je fais un peu plus attention au nom qu'elle prononce._

-Ekisha, Hisoka.

_Je m'approche tranquillement, contrairement aux autres premières années. Je m'assois sur le tabouret et le professeur pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête. _

-Je vois beaucoup de courage… mais également de la ruse… ou vais-je te mettre ?

_« Serdaigle, car je n'ai pas assez de courage pour Griffondor, et pas assez vicieuse pour Serpentard. » pensai-je._

-Serdaigle… pourquoi pas. Oui c'est ça, SERDAIGLE !

_J'enlève le Choixpeau, m'assois à la table des serdaigle et regarde Ginny en souriant. Les noms défilent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une fille ayant l'air dans la lune._

-Lovegood, Luna.

-SERDAIGLE !

_Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je lui souris._

-Bienvenue. Je commençai à me sentir seule.

-Merci. Mais il y a plein de joncheruine autour de ta tête.

-A oui ?

_Je tourne ma tête en sentant quelque chose et remarque Malfoy derrière moi. Je soupire, me disant de me mettre de l'autre coté la prochaine fois, et regarde de nouveau la répartition. Ginny est envoyée, comme toute sa famille, à Griffondor. J'ignore les Serpentard et mange tranquillement dans le silence. A la fin de la soirée, je suis le préfet. Il nous mène à notre salle commune. Il nous explique les pièges à éviter, comme Peeves. Une fois dans la salle, il s'arrête et attend que l'on soit tous à l'intérieur. _

-Les dortoirs des filles c'est par là, et celui des garçons, par là.

_Pendant l'année scolaire, je dus aller voir à plusieurs reprises le professeur Dumbledore, pour avoir mes potions. Une fois dans le train, Luna, étant la seule à rester avec moi, me dit :_

-Je trouve que tu bois beaucoup de potions contre les maux de tête.

-Mais non, et quand est-ce que je les boirais ? Tu es toujours avec moi.

-Sauf quand tu sors le soir et que tu reviens pile à l'extinction des feux.

-Tu as l'œil on dirait. Soupirai-je.

-Merci. Alors, pourquoi tu en prends autant ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui. Les murs ont des oreilles.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Durant ma troisième année, le tournoi des trois sorciers est remis. Jusqu'au jour de la fin des épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers, je me suis fait discrète, tout en aidant Harry avec Luna pour les tâches. Mais à peine Harry apparait, qu'une image, plus puissante que les autres, passe dans ma tête. Je descends de l'estrade et me dirige vers Dumbledore en courant. _

-PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !

-Laissez Dumbledore agir. Il n'a pas besoin de vous. S'exclame le ministre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE ! JE DOIS VOUS PARLEZ ! C'EST URGENT !

_Albus Dumbledore, m'ayant entendu crier, s'approche et me guide à l'écart des autres._

-Mlle, je veux bien être gentil… mais voyez-vous donc pas que ce n'est pas le moment ?

-Mais… c'est la première fois que c'est aussi net ! IL est revenu comme ma mère me l'avait dit. Et il y a un espion à Poudlard qui a attiré Harry Potter dans ce piège !

-Un espion ? Murmure-t-il en voyant qu'Harry n'est plus là. Dis, qui a amené Harry à l'instant.

-Quand je voulais vous parler, j'ai vu le professeur Maugrey l'emmenait avec lui. Répondis-je apeurer.

-Ok. Professeur Flitwick, amenez cette demoiselle dans mon Bureau. Il faut que je lui parle. Mais là, je dois faire quelque chose. Minerva, Severus, suivez-moi.

_Je vois le professeur Dumbledore partir en direction du château avec le professeur de Potion, et celle de métamorphose. Je suis le directeur de ma maison un peu inquiète jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Je m'approche du phénix et le caresse du bout des doigts. Je finis par m'asseoir et attends que le professeur Dumbledore arrive. Quand la porte s'ouvre, j'ai la surprise de voir un chien accompagné d'un professeur McGonagall sidérer de devoir faire cela. Une fois qu'elle est sortie, je souris au chien et murmure :_

-Bonjour… Sirius Black.

-On vous a dit que j'étais animagus ? Demande l'homme apparu à la place du chien et qui s'assit sur le siège à côté de moi.

-Non. Mais sa serait dur de tous vous expliquer.

_En entendant la poignée de porte bouger, Sirius retourne à sa forme de chien, mais redevient vite humain en voyant que ce n'est qu'Albus Dumbledore, accompagné d'Harry. _

-Et ben Sirius, on a peur de rien. Dit Dumbledore avec un air amusé.

-Elle a découvert toute seule que c'était moi. Répond Sirius.

-Et bien, tu vois de mieux en mieux. S'exclame Dumbledore en me regardant.

-Merci professeur.

-Professeur ? Que s'est-il passé ? demande Sirius inquiet.

-Harry, je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Murmurai-je. J'aurais aimé pourvoir prévenir le professeur Dumbledore avant.

-TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ! crie Harry. Professeur, que fait-elle là ?

-Harry, calme-toi. Murmure Sirius en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry.

-Professeur, pourquoi vouliez-vous que je sois présente ? Demandai-je en regardant Dumbledore comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

-Hisoka, quand vous m'avez appelé tout à l'heure, qu'avez-vous vu exactement ?

-Hm… j'ai vu des mangemorts entourant Voldemort. A oui, je me souviens d'un homme avec une main en moins, et un doigt en moins de l'autre côté.

-Où était-ce ?

-Dans un cimetière… il y avait un manoir plus loin.

-Et pour l'espion ?

-C'était une sensation, uniquement une sensation. Comme pour Sirius Black. Harry, je te laisse dire la suite… par rapport à… à Cédric… Diggory… et toi…

-Pouvez… vous m'expliquer comment elle…

-Comment elle est au courant ? Seulement si sa mère est d'accord.

-Elle l'est. Quand j'ai pris le Poudlard express pour la première fois, elle m'a dit que je devrais aider Harry Potter. Mais je pense qu'Harry devrait dire ce qu'il s'est passé… avant que tout se mélange.

-Elle a raison Harry. Dit Dumbledore.

_Il prit une profonde inspiration et commence son récit des évènements. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, les détails que j'avais expliqués précédemment l'aidèrent à continuer. Quand il s'arrête, n'arrivant pas à continuer, je regarde Harry et lui murmure à l'oreille :_

-Tu veux que je leurs dise dans quelle position tu étais ? Et qu'il était déjà trop tard pour… pour Cédric ?

-Ou… oui… s'il te… plait…

-Je pense qu'à ce moment, Harry était accroché contre la tombe par Queudver et Voldemort devant lui. Et … Cédric était déjà… mort…

_Harry continue son récit suite à la révélation de cet élément. Dumbledore s'approche et regarde le bras d'Harry. Il continue jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Harry soupire et fixe Dumbledore._

-Je te remercie Harry. Grace à ton courage, tu as pu contrarier les plans de Voldemort.

-Professeur. Murmure Sirius. Comment avez-vous su que Voldemort était de retour avant qu'Harry ne vous l'annonce ?

-C'est là que cette jeune fille intervient. S'exclame Dumbledore en me regardant.

-Bon, je sens que c'est à mon tour de tout expliquer. Soupirai-je.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

-Bon, je sens que c'est à mon tour de tout expliquer. Soupirai-je. Je viens d'une vieille lignée de Sorcier. Plus ancienne que ta famille Sirius, qui se prétend Sang pur. Ma famille, contrairement à la tienne à toujours été pro-moldu, et pour une simple raison. Nous restions en dehors des histoires de sorcier. Nous ne nous sommes mariés qu'avec des moldus, ou des sang-mêlé, ne voulant pas totalement perdre nos pouvoirs. Mes ancêtres les plus lointains à ma connaissance descendent de la Grèce antique. Vous devez avoir entendu parler des oracles.

-Oui. Répond Harry. Connu sous le nom de Pythie.

-Leurs pouvoirs se sont transmis de génération en génération. Mais au moyen Age, la majorité des personnes ayant ce pouvoir était pourchassée… les moldus voulant les tuer et les sorciers, voulant ce pouvoir dans leurs familles, soit pour rendre leur famille plus importante que les autres, soit pour pouvoir prévoir quand arriverait les moldus. Donc, mon ancêtre direct a décidé de rester en dehors des histoires, moldu comme sorcier, jusqu'au moment où le destin lui dirait le contraire. Les parents apprenaient à leurs enfants, qui étaient rarement plus de deux, à utiliser ce pouvoir et à utiliser la magie chez eux. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement pour moi.

-Comment ça ? demande Sirius.

-Le 1er novembre 1981… le lendemain de la « disparition » de Voldemort, sa mère est venue me voir. Elle m'a prévenu qu'il reviendrait, et que le destin avait décidé que sa fille serait la première de sa ligné à aller à Poudlard.

-La disparition temporaire lui a prouvé cela ? demande Harry surpris.

-Oui et non. Murmurai-je. Le destin a voulu que je naisse le jour de sa disparition. Ma mère, le prenant pour un signe, est venue voir le professeur Dumbledore pour le prévenir.

-Mais, cela n'explique pas comment tu as su. Ajoute Sirius. Et je ne peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, je suis jamais allé dans une école moldu.

-Les oracles prédisaient l'avenir. Ou voyaient le passé. Expliquai-je. Dans mon cas, c'est le passé. Car au moment où Harry est revenu, j'ai vu ce qu'il c'était passé, et j'ai senti la présence d'un espion. Et au moment où j'ai vu le chien, j'étais certaine que c'était vous. Maintenant, je ne vais pas arrêter de voir ce qu'il va se passer et je vais devoir boire une potion tous les soirs au lieu d'une fois par mois… ou par semaine comme pour la chambre des secrets et cette année.

-D'ailleurs miss, faudra prévenir le professeur Rogue pour qu'il prépare les potions. Jusqu'à présent, je pouvais vous faire les potions. Mais maintenant, cela fera bizarre que vous veniez dans mon bureau. Je vais lui en parler pendant que vous emmenez Harry à l'infirmerie. Sirius ?

-Je l'accompagne aussi.

_Sirius se transforme en chien et passe devant Harry et moi. Je marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie et rentre en première. Je vois Mme Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Bill attendre l'arrivée d'Harry._

-Hisoka, que faites-vous là ? Demande Mme Pomfresh.

-J'amène Harry, mais avant qu'il rentre, je préfère vous prévenir. Il a vécu quelque chose de dur. Et il a dû le revivre en le racontant au professeur Dumbledore. Alors, je vous demande de le laisser dormir.

-Tu étais là quand il a raconté ? demande Ron.

-Non. Répondis-je sentant bien qu'il serait vexé si je dis la vérité. J'étais dans une autre pièce. Le professeur voulait me dire quelques choses. Harry, tu peux rentrer. Au fait madame Pomfresh. Ce chien restera ici. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a dit de vous le dire. M'exclamai-je. Harry, ne leurs dit rien sur moi s'il te plait. Murmurai-je à son oreille.

-Promis.

-A plus tard tout le monde. Dors bien Harry.

_Je pars de l'infirmerie et me dirige dans ma salle commune. En chemin, le professeur Rogue m'arrête pour me dire qu'il prépare les potions pour l'année prochaine. Mais qu'il ne peut en avoir pour la fin d'année. Je le remercie et pars dans ma salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarque une fille en larme. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle sortait avec Cédric. Je m'approche d'elle et ses amies. Ses amies me regardent comme une bête de foire mais je les ignore rapidement, ayant l'habitude. _

-Tu t'appelles bien Cho ?

-Oui… que me … veux-tu ?

-Je sais que je vous connaissais pas… ni toi… ni lui… mais je voudrais te présenter mes condoléances pour … Cédric Diggory…

-Mer… merci…

-Je… je pense que cela va être dur pour… toi demain… quand le professeur Dumbledore… expliquera ce qu'il sait… mais je te demande une chose qui… qu'aurait surement pensé Cédric…

-Et qu'est-ce… que c'est ?

-De ne pas le pleurer trop longtemps… de ne pas l'oublier… mais de pas trop pleurer… cela sera mieux pour toi…

-Mer… merci beaucoup…

-Bonne chance pour la suite… Murmurai-je en lui faisant une bise sur le front et allant dans mon dortoir.

_Je m'allonge dans mon lit et fixe le plafond. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'endormir._

_« Je vois un homme rentrer dans la maison où mes parents sont. Cet homme tue mon père avec un sort, puis il commence à torturer ma mère pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne cèdera pas, il lit dans ses pensées et découvre l'existence d'une fille étudiant à Poudlard. Suite à cela, il tue ma mère de la même manière que mon père et part »._

_Le lendemain, vers 5 h 30 du matin, je me réveille d'un bond en larme. Je me lève, m'habille et descends dans la salle commune. En arrivant vers la sortie de la salle commune, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et voie Cho._

-Cho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est à moi de te demander cela. Hier tu m'as aidé, et je te remercie pour cela. Mais… tu as l'air ailleurs. Plus que Lovegood.

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve c'est tout. J'allais prendre l'air.

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aimerais… aller voir si Harry va bien… mais je ne sais pas si je dois…

-Ben, viens avec moi alors. Mais je dois te prévenir qu'il vaut ne mieux pas lui demander de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

-D'accord.

_On sort toute les deux de la salle commune des Serdaigles et nous montons dans les étages pour aller voir Harry. Durant tout le trajet, nous restons silencieuses, laissant l'autre dans ses pensées. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, nous remarquons qu'Harry dort, Madame Weasley est à côté du lit accompagné de Sirius transformé en chien. Nous nous rapprochons du lit et je murmure à Madame Weasley qui fixait Cho._

-C'est Cho Chang. Elle sortait avec Cédric et elle voulait prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

-Ok. Ben il dort depuis que … Albus ? Commence-t-elle en regardant derrière moi.

-Excusez-moi de ce dérangement… miss, que faites-vous là ?

-J'ai voulu prendre l'air suite à un mauvais rêve, et Cho voulait des nouvelles de Harry donc je l'ai accompagnée.

-Je vois. Miss Chang, veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir. Vous pourrez revenir plus tard. Je pense que vous n'avez pas assez dormi. Miss Ekisha, veuillez rester là, madame Pomfresh doit avoir quelque chose pour vous.

_Cho sort de l'infirmerie me laissant seule avec les professeurs et Madame Weasley, sans oublier Sirius transformé._

-Hisoka. Qu'as-tu vu ? Demande le professeur Dumbledore.

-Un… un homme qui tue … c'était Voldemort…

-On s'y attendait professeur. S'exclame Rogue.

-Severus ! Si ça te met dans cet état, c'est que tu connais la ou les personnes non ?

_J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête me retenant de pleurer. _

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mes… mes parents… Murmurai-je les larmes aux yeux.

_Harry, étant réveillé, s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde._

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire professeur ? Demande Harry.

-Qu'il a appris pour ma famille… murmurai-je en me tournant vers lui. Et qu'IL sait pour moi.

-Mais… comment ?

-Malgré le fait que ma famille connaisse l'occlumencie pour contrôler notre pouvoir, on ne sait l'utiliser pour se protéger des autres. Soupirai-je.

-Harry, l'occlumencie est l'art de fermer son esprit, explique Dumbledore. Son contraire est la legilimancie, qui elle permet de voir dans l'esprit des autres.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande Madame Weasley perdue.

-Je vous expliquerais. Sirius, allez prévenir Lupin. Severus…

-Compris…

_Alors que Severus et Sirius sortent, le professeur Dumbledore se tourne vers moi._

-Miss, il faudra que vous appreniez à vous défendre des menaces autres que celui du temps sur votre esprit. Pendant les prochaines vacances, vous resterez avec moi. Ainsi, je pourrais vous donnez les leçons sans éveiller les soupçons. Et vous serez ainsi protégée de Lord Voldemort.

-Mais… ma mère…

-Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre des objets quand je l'ai contactée, juste après que vous et Harry êtes sorti de mon bureau. Elle sait elle aussi ce qu'elle risque, mais elle ne peut que mettre votre père en sécurité. Si elle se cache, le lord noir risque de comprendre pourquoi et ainsi d'être certain avant l'heure de votre potentiel à vous et à votre mère. Tenez.

_Il me tend la main et pose une chaîne et une bague dedans. Je les fixe surprise alors que Dumbledore met une potion dans mon autre main. Je sors en courant de l'infirmerie et vais dans le parc. Je ne m'arrête de courir qu'une fois devant le lac. Je le regarde pendant un moment, ayant mis la chaîne et la bague avec les armoiries de ma famille._


	5. Chapter 5

_Au bout d'un moment, Luna pose sa main sur mon épaule me disant qu'il faut que je mange. Je lui souris légèrement et retourne dans la grande salle avec elle. Une fois tout le monde à table, le professeur Dumbledore réclame le silence. Après son discours sur le retour du lord noir, je regarde en biais vers Harry et tourne ensuite la tête vers Malfoy. A ma grande surprise, il fixe Dumbledore les sourcils froncés. Puis, captant mon regard, il reprend son air de Serpentard, neutre et sadique. À peine la nourriture est apparue, je sors de table et retourne dans le parc sous le regard de tous ceux qui me connaissent (Cho, Harry et compagnie, Luna et, à ma grande surprise, Malfoy). Je m'assois devant le lac et regarde au loin. Quelques minutes après, je vois Malfoy arriver derrière moi._

-Que veux-tu Malfoy ? Demandai-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Potter je comprends… même si je m'en fous. Ajoute-t-il rapidement.

-Car je n'ai pas faim. Mais j'ai une question moi aussi. Si tes parents n'étaient pas derrière toi… voudrais-tu devenir mangemorts ?

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette question débile ?

-Je rectifie… quelles raisons, toujours autre que tes parents, te poussent à l'être ?

-… l'envie de vivre…

-Mouai…

-…

-Malfoy, ça te dirait une trêve ? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année au moins… on verra plus tard pour l'année d'après.

-Ça m'arrangerait en quoi ?

-Toi ? À avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Serpentard à qui te confier.

-Et à toi ?

-Pouvoir réfléchir sans craindre de me faire attaquer au coin d'un couloir. Car seul toi m'attaque… et cette cruche de Pansy.

-J'accepte. Mais seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions sur les mangemorts.

_Je fixe le lac un instant et finis par murmurer :_

-Je voulais savoir ce qui peut amener un simple Serpentard, ou élève d'autres maisons je te rassure, à devenir mangemorts.

-Je vois. Bon j'y vais… sinon ils vont se douter de quelques choses.

-Dis-le à une personne de ton entourage… ainsi, si tu dois me voir, tu seras protégé par cette personne.

-Pas bête…

-Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle inutilement.

_Il repart en direction du château croisant Harry et son groupe. Harry s'assoit à côté de moi, pendant que Ron n'arrête pas de se demander ce que Malfoy voulait. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par dire :_

-Ronald Weasley… si tu ne fermes pas ton clapier à sornette je te jette un sort.

-Hein ?

-Hisoka, ce que tu as dit à l'infirmerie… ça va se produire ?

-Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? Demande Hermione fronçant les sourcils.

-Hermione Granger… ce n'est pas parce que TOI tu ne sais pas, que c'est le cas de tout le monde… Et oui Harry. … et de la main de Voldemort.

-Mais… commence Hermione vexée

-Hermione… elle n'est pas d'humeur. Dit Harry la coupant. D'ailleurs, Sniffle s'excuse pour ça. Il aurait bien aimé en parler avec toi.

-Ben tiens… attend, elle sait qui est sniffle ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

-C'est un joli chien noir qui est en fait un animagus non déclaré. Tu veux un nom peut être …

-Je crois que c'est bon. Murmure-t-elle encore plus vexée.

-On est mal barré… entre Harry qu'il veut tuer de ses mains… et moi qu'il veut dans son camp… soupirai-je.

-Tu as raison. En plus Hermione est née moldu donc… ils veulent la tuer et Ron… c'est un traitre à son sang donc c'est pareil. Je crois que tu es la seule à survivre si on croise Voldemort et ses mangemorts. S'exclame Harry.

-Je crois que je préfère mourir…

-Il ne faut pas parler comme ça. Dit une voix derrière nous. La vie peut nous réserver des surprises.

-C'est toi Luna. Tu es toujours la quand il faut… et tu dis toujours ce qu'il faut dire. Comment fais-tu ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas. Répond-elle en riant. Tu viens ? Faut préparer nos affaires. On part bientôt.

-Oui j'arrive Luna. Harry, Ron, Hermione, on se reverra surement pendant les vacances.

_Je rentre dans le bâtiment préparant mes affaires. Le préfet arrive et me donne un mot. Je le lis rapidement et le fait bruler. Je finis ma valise, la pose à l'entrée de la salle commune et accompagne Luna au quai du Poudlard Express. Je fais un signe de la tête à Malfoy et repars dans l'autre sens et rentre dans le château. Je me dirige vers le hall d'entrée et attends Dumbledore après qu'un elfe est amené mes affaires. Je finis par m'assoir sur ma valise et lis un livre. Au bout d'un moment, je vois Dumbledore arriver accompagné de notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin._

-Hisoka, es-tu prête ? Demande Dumbledore.

-Oui professeur.

-Alors allons-y. Lupin.

-Oui. Hisoka, tu viendras chez moi pendant les vacances… le temps que l'on trouve un repaire pour l'ordre du phénix.

-D'accord professeur. Mais pour l'occlumencie ?

-Lupin t'apprendra en gros, aidé de Sirius… mais je te donnerais par la suite des cours plus poussé.

-Bien professeur.

_Ils rétrécirent mes valises et nous partons chez Lupin par poudre de cheminée. Une fois sortie de la cheminée, je vois un salon avec peu de couleur mais avec un charme visible. Lupin me fait signe de le suivre et me conduit à une chambre._

-Ici, c'est la chambre d'ami. Je la laissais à Sirius mais quand il a su que tu venais, il m'a dit de te la laisser.

-Mais je…

-T'inquiète pas pour moi. S'exclame une voix derrière moi. J'ai perdu l'habitude des lits douillets donc ça ne me gêne vraiment pas.

-Ben… je vous remercie alors.

-Les toilettes sont là, et la salle de bain est là-bas. Par contre, pendant les périodes de pleine lune, je t'interdis l'accès à la cave.

-Oui professeur.

-Et appelle-moi Remus comme tout le monde. Je ne suis plus ton prof après tout.

-Oui mais vous avez été le meilleur que l'on est eu… entre ce crétin durant ma première année, vous et ce mangemort cette année… je choisi très vite.

-Et tu as bien raison. répond Sirius. Lupin a toujours été l'un des meilleurs dans ce domaine à notre époque.

_On rit tous les trois et Lupin finit par demander :_

-Par contre, j'espère que tu sais cuisiner. Car Sirius ne le fera pas à moins que tu veuilles être empoisonné.

-Hein ? Sympa le pote… je le complimente et lui m'envoie une connerie en retour.

_Lupin rit de voir Sirius bouder dans son coin alors que je suis totalement perdue._

-Bon, Hisoka, tu dois étudier l'occlumencie en deux mois c'est ça ? Demande Sirius.

-Oui… même si j'ai les bases, je les utilise de la mauvaise manière.

-Ok.

_Lupin se met à préparer un planning et m'explique ce qu'il se passera durant ses deux mois… au moins pour le temps de trouver un repaire. Je lui demande discrètement, ayant bien vu que Sirius et Rogue ne s'entendent pas, s'il a eu une potion pour moi. Il me sourit et acquiesce en disant que Dumbledore l'avait préparé « au cas où ». Durant les premières semaines, Sirius m'aide à me vider l'esprit, Lupin devant partir en mission. Mi-juillet, ils m'annoncent que je vais devoir aller ailleurs, et étant donné les taches à effectuer là-bas, les entrainements n'auront lieu que le soir, ou quand on aura un peu de temps. Je les regarde et demande :_

-Dites… est-ce que je peux faire partie de l'ordre du phénix ?

-Je suis désolé mais tu es mineure… et j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de ta mère pour ça. Répond Lupin.

-Pour la seconde partie, c'est déjà fait. Dès qu'elle m'a donné cette bague et cette chaîne, cela veut dire que quoi que je fasse, elle sera toujours d'accord avec moi. Elle m'a donné le pouvoir sur la vie de notre famille. Enfin, sauf sur la façon de mourir. Soupirai-je.

-Mais tu es toujours mineure. Réplique Lupin. Et j'en connais une qui risque de râler si j'accepte.

-De toute façon, rien qu'en me concentrant, je peux tout savoir. Ce que vous savez, ce que l'avenir nous réserve... et certaines choses se produisant dans quelques mois tout au plus.

-Comment ça ? s'exclame Lupin surpris.

-Tu verras ça avec Albus. Répond Sirius. Maintenant… reste plus qu'à retourner dans cette endroit de malheur.

_Sirius me tend son bras et nous transplanons jusqu'à un quartier de Londres. Lupin, apparaissant juste après, me tend un papier. Je le lis et je m'avance entre deux maisons, en pensant, comme Sirius me l'a expliqué, a cette « maudite » demeure. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la maison et remarque l'état de celle-ci._

-Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire. Murmurai-je.

_Je suis Sirius et Lupin jusqu'à l'une des seuls pièces en a peu près bonne état et vois Albus Dumbledore à l'intérieur._

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Bonjour miss. Alors, comment ce sont passé ses cours ?

-Bien professeur.

-Tant mieux. Bon je vous laisse. Car le devoir m'appelle.

-Professeur. Murmurai-je, moins sur de moi.

-Oui miss ?

-Etant donné que le lord noir en a… ou en aura dans un futur proche après moi… pourrais-je être membre de l'ordre ?

-Vous êtes jeune miss… et vous ne pourrez pas dissimuler grand-chose à Voldemort. Ce serait risqué.

-Mais… étant donné le pouvoir que j'ai… est-ce pas mieux que je puisse en faire profiter ?

-Voulez-vous vraiment cela ? Que les membres de l'ordre soit tous au courant de votre « talent » ?

-… non… mais…

-Miss, vous êtes bien mieux dans votre rôle actuel. Vous devriez rester à votre place un peu… et apprendre à contrôler votre « talent ».

-D'accord. Professeur… Harry va vous en vouloir pour cette année scolaire… et l'été qui vient de commencer.

-Merci de me prévenir. Je ferais attention.

_Je soupire et monte à l'étage._


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous, j'espère que cette fiction vous plait. 

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez et comment je peux l'améliorer (Que ça soit au niveau des personnages ou de l'écrit) même si j'ai beaucoup d'avance. 

**Chapitre 6**

_Je rentre dans la première pièce venue et vois Ron et Hermione en train de se faire picorer les doigts. Je ris en voyant leurs états, et quand la chouette s'approche de moi, je lui fis un signe de se poser sur mon épaule. _

-T'inquiète pas, je te la donne ta lettre. Mais seulement si tu ne me picores pas. D'accord ?

_La chouette hulule pendant que je m'assois à une table alors que Ron et Hermione me regarde sidérer._

« Harry,

Je t'expliquerai bien ce qui se passe, mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je viens d'ailleurs d'arriver. Et pour le peu que je sache, mieux vaut attendre de pouvoir t'amener ici sans danger. Car cette lettre peut être lue par une tierce personne. Donc tu comprends le problème.

J'ai hâte de te voir, mais je sais, grâce à ce que tu sais, qu'il faudra d'abord que tu te débarrasses de deux créatures. Des créatures que tu n'aimes vraiment pas, mais étant les seules te permettant de te rappeler cette nuit-là. La nuit où notre vie a été décidée à cause de certain idiot et du « signe du destin ». J'espère qu'il y aura un bel animal qui saura te protéger. Au fait, j'aimerai te parler d'un autre animal plus tard, je n'ai pas encore trouvé si c'était une fouine ou un serpent, plus tard si cela ne te dérange pas. 

Et dernière phrase…. Désolé mais je ne peux pas la faire plus longue.

Ta messagère des étoiles préférée E. H,

P.S : R. et H ont pleins de trace grâce à ta chouette, j'ai bien ri… oups, t'inquiète pas si tu me vois couverte de bleu, sa sera eux qui se seront venger de cette lettre »

-Tiens petite, tu as bien fait d'attendre. Murmurai-je à la chouette en l'envoyant dehors.

-Hisoka, et si elle est interceptée ? Demande Hermione inquiète.

-Ils ne peuvent savoir de quoi je parle sans savoir le minimum sur la vie d'Harry à Poudlard. Et encore. Pour la nuit dont je parle, je parie que même vous n'avez pas compris.

-tu parles de Diggory. Car cette nuit-là, avec son retour vous êtes tous deux en danger ! Ça se voit bien. S'exclame Hermione.

-La preuve que personne ne comprendra. Vu que je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parle d'un fait qui est arrivé à Harry un jour qui est particulier pour ma famille et qui a scellé son destin… et le mien…

-Et pour les deux créatures ? demande Ron.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que c'est… et eux penseront que je parle de son oncle et sa tante. Ne vous plaignez pas, ainsi, Harry sera pas trop remonté contre vous deux. Et au moins, vous garderez vos doigts à peu près intacts. Bon, Hermione, peux-tu me dire où est la chambre des filles ? Ajoutai-je en la regardant.

-Bien sur…

_Je la suis jusqu'à une chambre un niveau au-dessus. Je vois qu'il y a trois lits et lui souris._

-Vous avez pensé à moi à ce que je vois.

-C'est Sirius qui nous a dit de préparer un lit en plus dans notre chambre. On ignorait que c'était pour toi.

_Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, en plus des entrainements d'occlumencie, j'aide à nettoyer les différentes salles du manoir en compagnie des Weasley, d'Hermione et de Sirius. Contrairement aux autres, je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'ils se disent pendant les réunions de l'ordre. A chaque fois, Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux ne pas savoir ce que Tu-sais-qui fait. Finit par demander celui-ci.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Voldemort peut lire dans les esprits. Que ferais-tu si à cause de ce que tu sais, il tue les membres important de l'ordre ou important pour Harry ? Ou qu'il tue quelqu'un de TA famille ? Que feras-tu s'il utilise son pouvoir pour te faire parler après t'avoir capturé ? Répondis-je en rangeant mon livre.

-…

-Bon. On est d'accord. Alors je peux retourner à mes exercices.

_Je ferme les yeux et recommence à me vider l'esprit. Je ne les rouvre que quand Sirius rentre dans la chambre, preuve que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer._

-Hisoka, vient avec moi s'il te plait. Il est là pour t'entrainer.

-J'arrive.

_Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assois en face du professeur Dumbledore._

-Bien, Sirius et Remus m'ont dit que tu arrivais parfaitement les bases de l'occlumencie. On va pouvoir commencer la suite.

-Bien professeur.

_Pendant près d'une heure, je dus repousser les assauts successifs de Dumbledore._

-Bien. Mais dit toi que Voldemort ne lésinera pas. Alors la prochaine fois, j'irais plus fort.

-Compris professeur.

-Vas te reposer.

-Professeur… quand est-ce que Harry arrivera ?

-Bientôt… si tu as d'autres questions, attend une prochaine fois et vas te reposer.

-Bien professeur.

_Je sors de la cuisine en soupirant à l'obstination de celui-ci et monte me coucher. A peine suis-je dans la salle qu'Hermione et Ginny me regarde surprise._

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas te coucher. Tu t'es réveillé en fin de matinée et on n'est en début d'après-midi. Tu n'as pas pu autant te fatiguer en une petite heure quand même. S'exclame Hermione.

-Et ben si. Fatiguée. Et arrête de parler, ça me donne mal au crane.

_A peine cinq minutes que je suis allongée que Madame Weasley rentre dans la salle._

-Aller, debout. On va nettoyer le salon. Allez Hisoka. Debout !

-Molly, laisse là dormir.

-Mais Sirius….

-Elle a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pendant cette heure. De toute façon elle dort déjà. On la réveillera dans une heure.

**Une heure plus tard**

-Hisoka… lève-toi… me dit Sirius en enlevant la couverture.

-Hn pas envie… pour une fois que je ne fais pas de rêve. Murmurai-je retournant sous la couverture.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben, d'habitude je le vois toujours. Mais pas là.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-Car c'est toujours la même chose… la mort de ma mère. Ou soit c'est une bataille entre Voldemort et Dumbledore…

-Une bataille ? Quand ?

-Je l'ignore… bon on y va ? Madame Weasley ne va pas être contente si on ne monte pas rapidement.

-Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y.

_Pendant les jours qui suivent, je m'entraine deux fois plus pour supporter les intrusions à long terme dans ma tête et m'exerce une ou deux fois avec Dumbledore. Un soir, alors que je venais de rentrer dans la cuisine, je me tasse contre le mur en m'éloignant le plus possible du chemin de Dumbledore qui fixe un homme tasser dans un coin. _

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE QUITTE TON POSTE ? S'exclame Sirius que je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Sirius a raison Mondingus, je t'ai fait confiance pour faire de la surveillance, et j'apprends que tu n'étais pas là au moment le plus dangereux. Je ne supporterais pas de nouveau cela. Est-ce bien compris ? s'exclame Dumbledore calmement, mais froidement.

-je… murmurai-je légèrement apeurer. Je le savais…

-Hisoka ? s'exclame Sirius. Tu es la depuis quand ?

-depuis que ta dernière phrase… je devais descendre pour… ça…

-pas aujourd'hui. Réplique Dumbledore en sortant. Je dois régler ce problème rapidement. Ensuite miss Ekisha, nous aurons une discussion sur le fait de dissimuler quelque chose de ce niveau.

_Durant les heures qui suivent, je remonte et m'assois sur le lit surprise. Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'on craint Dumbledore et comment il a vaincu le précédent mage noir. Quand Harry arrive quelques heures plus tard, je suis en pleine entrainement et sursaute en l'entendant crier._

-Harry…

-QUOI ?

-Tu peux éviter de crier s'il te plait ?

-ET POURQUOI ?

-Pour deux raisons. Si tu continues, tu vas réveiller le tableau du hall. Et j'étais en train de me vider l'esprit, alors j'aimerais éviter de perdre ma concentration. Merci. En plus, tu as eu des nouvelles, je t'ai envoyé une lettre en expliquant en gros pourquoi l'on ne te disait rien. Maintenant, tu te tais et t'écoute les griffons qui écoutent aux portes.

_Je referme les yeux sous le regard surpris du trio de Griffondor. Sirius finit par monter me disant que je dois descendre dans la pièce. Je descends dans une salle du bas et me retrouver en face de Severus._

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'entrainer à l'occlumencie vu qu'il a de nouveau ennui. Encore à cause de Potter. Grogne-t-il.

-moi je dirais que c'est à cause de Mondingus monsieur. Monsieur, auriez-vous préféré qu'il laisse les détraqueurs le rendre fou ou pire, lui prendre son âme ?

-comment…

-mon pouvoir professeur… et ne dites rien sur lui, je sais plus de chose sur lui que vous… et je préfère qu'il est « créé des ennuis inutiles » si ça évite que sa mère se soit sacrifié inutilement.

-je ne vous permets pas Miss Ekisha.

-je le sais professeur… alors arrêtons cette conversation inutile et commençons professeur.

_Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Severus essaye de détruire mes barrières. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par céder et il voit mes souvenirs d'enfance. Après un ou deux autres essais, il s'arrête. Bien que je n'ai rien dit, je ressens qu'il a été plus dangereux que Dumbledore, car lui ne s'arrêtait pas réellement entre deux « Legimens »._

-Bon, je pense que l'on peut arrêter. Bien que vous ayez cédée. Vous avez tenu assez longtemps pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'habitude.

-Merci professeur. Enfin je crois…

-Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Sur le futur ?

-Non. Prenez ça comment une demande de ma part.

-ha... je vois. C'est pour votre filleul.

-… oui. J'ai vu le signe de tête que vous avez fait à la fin de l'année à Draco. Cela veut dire que vous avez fait la paix. J'aimerai que vous l'empêchiez d'être mangemort.

-On n'a fait qu'une trêve sur la fin de l'année. Il faut que l'on parle de cela pour cette année. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille être mangemort vu la tête qu'il a fait après le discourt de Dumbledore l'année dernière. Je vous promets d'essayer. Je vous laisse professeur.

_Je sors de la salle et vais dans la cuisine. Je suis à peine rentrée, que je m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche et pose ma tête sur la table entre mes bras. Madame Weasley, me voyant, pose un verre de jus d'orange devant toi._

-Encore un entrainement ?

-Oui… et là c'était le professeur Rogue en plus. Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié.

-Tu devrais faire attention.

-Je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Alors je prends la fatigue qui va avec. Je vous remercie quand même Madame Weasley.

-Mais ce n'est rien. Repose-toi, jusqu'à que j'aille chercher les autres pour manger. Et appelle-moi Molly s'il te plait.

-D'accord. J'essaierai d'arrêter les madame Weasley.

_Une fois qu'elle a fini de cuisiner, Molly sort de la cuisine pour aller chercher les autres. Quand ils arrivent, mise à part les cernes sous mes yeux, rien ne montre mon niveau de fatigue. Je leurs souris et nous mangeons tranquillement. A la fin du repas, l'ordre décide de répondre à certaines questions d'Harry. Au moment où les Weasley commencent à râler, je me lève de ma chaise._

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire là.

-Hisoka ? Cela me surprend que toi tu ne demandes rien. Dit Sirius.

-Sirius… tu ne penses pas que j'ai déjà assez d'horreur dans ma tête ? Et je sais que si j'apprends quoi que ce soit de plus sur l'ordre… Voldemort risque de le savoir. Répliquai-je en le fixant.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Et pourquoi Hisoka doit faire tous ses entrainements ? Demande Molly.

-… je ne peux vous le dire… Sirius le sait car il était présent quand je l'ai dit à Harry. Mais sinon, seule ma famille et Dumbledore le savent… Et ayant besoin d'une potion bien particulière, Severus aussi. Mais je ne pense pas de tout. Je vais me coucher. A demain.

_Je sors de la salle et vais me coucher._

A suivre…

J'ignore quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre, mais je pense que sa sera autour d'un mois. Enfin, j'essayerais.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Les jours passèrent jusqu'au 12 août, le jour de l'audience d'Harry. Vers midi, Harry arrive de son audience. Etant en train de déjeuner, je regarde les Weasley sauter de joie. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Sirius. _

-Je serais bien resté avec toi Sirius… mais j'ai un Serpentard à changer… et à sauver. Murmurai-je à son oreille. Tiens, des hiboux. Ajoutai-je à voix haute.

_J'ouvre la fenêtre et on voit sept hiboux rentrer. L'un deux me tend sa patte avec l'enveloppe. Je prends l'enveloppe, l'ouvre et voit le signe de préfet dessus._

-Alors ?

-C'est … je ne comprends pas… Murmurai-je. Normalement… c'est des cinquièmes années qui le sont… et vu ton état Ron… toi aussi.

-De quoi tu parles Hisoka ? Demande Fred pendant qu'Hermione arrive avec Ginny et ouvrent leur lettre.

-C'est super Hermione. S'écrie Ginny. Tu es préfète !

-C'est contagieux ou quoi ? Demande Fred.

-Je crois… et je sais qui doit sortir pour ne pas être contaminé. Répondis-je.

-A oui ? Tout le monde sauf Hermione. Répond Georges.

-Et moi. Ajoute Remus en rentrant. Et oui Georges, j'ai été préfet… d'ailleurs je n'ai pas réussi mon rôle principal.

-Et c'était ? Demande Ginny.

-Nous contrôler, moi et James. Répond Sirius en riant.

-en gros, contrôler les maraudeurs. Soupire Remus. Je ne sais pas comment il a cru que j'en serais capable. Même avec l'aide de Lily, on n'a pas réellement réussi.

_Tout le monde ri sur le coup._

-et non George tu as tord en disant que Hermione et Remus, n'essaye même pas de me dire que tu es Fred sa marche pas avec moi. Et non je dirais le truc à personne, sinon, c'est deux-là vont arranger ça et j'aurais du mal de nouveau. Ajoutai-je en riant, légèrement rouge. Je sais qui doit sortir… c'est Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Fred et Georges qui doivent sortir. Murmurai-je. Après pour ceux qui vont rentrer, je n'en sais rien.

-Hein ? Tu nous abandonnes ? s'exclame Harry. Et toi aussi Ron ?

-J'aimerais bien être avec vous mais… je suis déjà contaminée. Soupirai-je en montrant mon insigne jaune avec le P en même temps que Ron montrer le sien en rouge.

_Au même moment, Molly rentre dans la cuisine._

-Les listes de fournitures sont enfin présentes. On va pouvoir y… Ron ? Tu … tu es préfet ?

-Oui.

_Je réussis à éviter d'être à l'attention de Molly, la preuve même est que la fête ayant lieu le soir même ne porte que les noms de Ron et d'Hermione. Je m'assois à une table et me fait discrète pendant toute la fête. En plein milieu d'une discussion avec Remus, je m'arrête regardant ce que je vois devant les yeux. Elle est aussi nette que la fois où Harry est revenu du cimetière. Ma mère morte et mon père a côté d'elle également mort dans notre salon. Je me lève, sors de la salle rapidement et m'allonge dans mon lit. A peine cinq minutes après, Sirius apparait à côté de moi._

-Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ils… ils sont morts… je l'ai vu… leurs corps sont dans le salon de notre maison…

-Tu parles de tes parents ?

-Ou… oui…

_Il me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui. _

-Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais il sait… il connait mon existence maintenant... il va tenter… de m'enlever…

-Il ne t'aura pas. Tant que tu seras ici ou à Poudlard, tu seras en sécurité.

-Et dans le train ? Et à Pré-au-lard ? Je serais TOUJOURS en danger… en plus je traine avec Harry, alors quand il le saura, ce qui ne va pas être long… sa sera encore pire…

-Tu iras directement à Poudlard grâce à la poudre de cheminée. Et quant au reste, je ne peux rien faire, mais fais seulement attention à ne pas te mettre, ni Harry, en danger. D'accord ?

-ou… oui Sirius…

-Sirius ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demande une voix derrière moi.

-… Remus… peux-tu envoyer quelqu'un dans la demeure des parents de Hisoka ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Remus… fait le s'il te plait… et si ils vont bien, amènent au moins son père ici vu que sa mère refuse de quitter sa maison.

-… d'accord. J'y vais avec Tonks et Maugrey. Répond-il sceptique.

_Alors que Sirius me garde dans ses bras, la fête en bas commence à s'arrêter. Quand les autres remontent, les filles me retrouvent dans les bras de Sirius. Au même moment, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey reviennent. Lupin rentre dans la chambre. Il s'assoit sur mon lit et soupire._

-Tu avais raison Sirius… il fallait y aller mais…

-C'était trop tard… merci quand même… soupire Sirius inquiet.

-Merci… Sirius… je me… je vais me coucher… murmurai-je en prenant une potion dans ma valise et en la buvant en entière avant que quiconque est eu le temps de me parler.

_A peine suis-je allongée que je m'endors. Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, j'ai la surprise de voir que la maison est vide. Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, je ne vois que Sirius devant son café._

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont sur le chemin de traverse. Ils achètent les fournitures. Et Molly veut t'acheter quelque chose pour ton insigne.

-Pourquoi on ne m'a pas réveillé ?

-Car des mangemorts pourraient essayer de t'enlever.

-Et ils vont faire comment pour mes tenues ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

-Molly a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait. Tu devrais en profiter pour faire tes devoirs de vacances.

-… ouai. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fini certaines matières. Bon ben reste plus que ça à faire.

_Je remonte prendre mes affaires et redescends dans la cuisine pour travailler. Peu après midi, alors que je viens de finir ma potion et que je sors ma métamorphose pour la finir, ils rentrent. Je les ignore totalement et finis mon devoir de métamorphose. Je range mes affaires, les ramène dans ma chambre et m'assois sur mon lit en me vidant l'esprit. _

-Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande Ginny en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Rien Ginny. Dis-je en la regardant.

-Je vois bien que tu nous fais la tête.

-Tu vois bien que je n'ai absolument pas la tête pour ça.

-Bon… maman dit qu'il faut descendre, on mange des sandwichs.

-J'ai pas faim vu que je me suis levée tard. Mais merci quand même.

-Bon...

_A peine est-elle sortie que je prends un livre et je le lis. Remarquant que je lis la même ligne depuis 30 minutes, je le pose et sors de la chambre. Voyant le regard d'Harry, je soupire et dis :_

-Quoi encore ?

-Hisoka, je peux te parler ? Demande Harry.

-Oui.

-Alors viens.

_Il me tire part le bras et m'amène dans une salle vide._

-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu nous en veux de t'avoir laissé ici alors que nous nous allions sur le chemin de traverse ?

-… JE COMPRENDS QUE L'ON VEUILLE ME PROTEGER ! MAIS FAUDRA BIEN QUE JE SORTE A UN MOMENT OU UN AUTRE. NON ?

-Je te comprends… mais on n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé, c'est l'ordre.

-Au super… et quand je serais à Poudlard, ils me mettront quelqu'un sur mes basques ? Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est que si Voldemort veut me capturer, il trouvera un moyen de m'avoir. Je le sais très bien. Et faudrait qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. Et en plus, ils pensent à moi mais toi…

-Tu as raison. La preuve même et ce qu'il m'est arrivé l'année dernière malgré la sécurité mise. Mais ils ont le droit de s'inquiéter. Tu le comprends bien. Et quand à moi, disons que j'étais réveillé alors ils ont été obligés de m'amener pour éviter que je réveille tous le quartier…

-Oui…

-Allez, viens avec moi. Tout se passera tranquillement.

-…

_Je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine. En rentrant, je vois les autres en train de manger. Ils me regardent surpris. Je m'assois à côté d'Harry et me sers un sandwich. Je mange en discutant avec les « non-membre de l'ordre ». À un moment, Sirius essaye de me parler, mais à la surprise de tous, sauf d'Harry, je ne lui réponds pas continuant la discussion avec Fred. Harry fait un sourire navré a son parrain. Fred finit par dire, gêné pour Sirius :_

-Sirius t'a parlé…

-Je ne suis pas sourde encore. Mais pourquoi je leurs parlerais alors qu'ils comprennent rien ?

-On ne comprend rien ? Murmure Lupin. Explique-nous alors.

-VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS QUE MA MERE EST MORTE POUR ME LAISSER UN MINIMUM DE LIBERTE, QUE VOUS ME RETIREZ SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'UN SERPENT VICIEUX VEUT M'AVOIR DANS SON CAMP. C'EST LA MEME CHOSE QU'AVEC HARRY ! IL A VU VOLDEMORT REVENIR… ET PUNAISE, ARRETEZ D'AVOIR PEUR DE SON NOM ! IL A VU VOLDEMORT REVENIR ! IL L'A EMPECHE DE REVENIR PENDANT SA PREMIERE ET SECONDE ANNEE A POUDLARD ! MAIS NON, VOUS ECOUTEZ DUMBLEDORE ET VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSẼ CHEZ SES INCAPABLES ! ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI VIVRE !

-Elle a tout à fait raison de n'être pas d'accord avec vous. Dit une voix froide derrière moi. Et miss Ekisha, la prochaine fois que vous avez quelque chose a exprimé, évitez de crier.

-Oui professeur Rogue. Murmurai-je honteuse.

-Comment ça elle a raison ? Demande Remus. Tous ce que l'on veut, c'est la protéger.

-Pour Monsieur Potter, je ne me mêle de rien vu qu'il a un… parrain… pour ça. Mais pour miss Ekisha, vous n'avez pas à la protéger à ce niveau. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'avec Albus on l'a entrainé à lutter contre les intrusions dans l'esprit. Bon. Miss, avez-vous toutes vos affaires ?

-eee

-Oui, nous avons tout acheté aujourd'hui. Tiens Hisoka. S'exclame Molly en me tendant un sac. Et le reste est dans sa chambre.

_Je prends le sac pendant qu'Harry et Sirius, voulant partir rapidement loin de Severus, vont chercher mes affaires en haut._

-Bon. Dès que Potter et Black seront revenus, nous retournerons à Poudlard.

_Il réduit mes affaires que Sirius a ramenées et me pousse vers la cheminée._

-Bon ben… bye a tous… pas de bêtises pendant le voyage.

-Cheminée de Serdaigle.

-Cheminée de Serdaigle.

_Je sens mon corps se déplacer et nous arrivons dans ma salle commune. Je sors de la cheminée et m'approche du professeur Rogue._

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené aussi tôt ? Il reste bien 10 jours avant la rentrée.

-Car j'ai besoin de toi pour la potion. Jusqu'à présent, ta potion était créée par Dumbledore et un ingrédient était donné par ta mère. Mais maintenant, j'espère qu'elle t'a dit ou il est.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Ceci… Dit-il en montrant un sachet.

-A oui. Ça. C'est un élément créé par jour.

_J'enlève mon médaillon et l'ouvre. On voit à l'intérieur un sable de la même couleur. Une couleur ressemblant celle de l'eau de la mer._

-Je vois pourquoi elle a demandé que l'on vous passe ce médaillon.

-Oui. Il est ensorcelé pour se remplir chaque jour de l'élément à l'intérieur. Ainsi, cela permet à ma famille de garder cet ingrédient rare pour cette potion. Il ne faut pas qu'il quitte ma famille. Sinon, les enfants de ma famille deviendraient fous à force d'avoir des visions.

-Je vois. Je peux en prendre ?

-Oui.

_Je prends le sac et le rempli, laissant le minimum requis dans le médaillon._

-Cela vous suffit ?

-Largement pour deux chaudrons. Asseyez-vous sur ce canapé. Nous allons voir si vous vous êtes entrainée.

-Bien professeur.

_Je m'assois sur le canapé, et durant près de deux heures, je tiens bon. _

-Bien. Vous apprenez vite. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Par contre, de temps en temps, j'essayerais de m'infiltrer dans votre tête par surprise pendant les vacances ou les repas. Cela fera en sorte que vos barrières soient automatiques.

-Bien professeur.

_Je m'allonge sur le fauteuil fatiguée._


	8. Chapter 8

_Pendant les jours restant avant la rentrée, je reste, soit dans ma salle commune, soit dans le parc. La veille de l'arrivée des élèves, je vois une dame toute rose arrivée. En me voyant, elle s'approche de moi. Mais dès que j'entends sa voix, je comprends que l'année avec elle ne sera pas gaie._

-Mademoiselle. Que faites-vous là ?

-Je viens de perdre ma seule famille. Alors en attendant de trouver un endroit, je reste à Poudlard. Que voulez-vous madame ?

-Savoir où est le professeur Dumbledore.

-Il est dans son bureau. Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez.

-Bien.

_Je l'accompagne au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, je regarde la femme._

-Je ne peux vous amener plus loin. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Je vous laisse ici. Au revoir.

_Et je pars en la plantant devant la gargouille. Je retourne dans la salle commune. _

**Le lendemain **

_Profitant que je suis à Poudlard, je profite du dernier jour de grasse matinée. En début d'après-midi, alors que je me promène autour du lac, le professeur Rogue arrive. Il me fait toutes les recommandations dues à mon rang de Préfet. La différence flagrante est de devoir faire des rondes une à deux nuits par semaine et que l'on peut avoir accès à une salle pour les préfets. Le soir, je m'assois à la table des Serdaigles et regarde les autres élèves qui arrivent dans la grande salle. Je regarde en coin Malfoy et remarque qu'il est lui aussi préfet. Je retourne mon attention aux Serdaigles pour voir qui est le second préfet, car j'ai remarqué que comme les Griffondors, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles, ont deux préfets. Je vois un garçon s'approcher de moi._

-C'est toi la seconde préfète ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans le wagon des préfets ?

-Car je n'étais pas dans le train. Je suis restée à Poudlard une bonne partie de mes vacances. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu tous les renseignements que vous avez eu dans le train.

-D'accord. Au fait, je m'appelle Anthony Goldstein.

-Hisoka Ekisha.

_Il s'assoit à côté de moi alors que Luna s'assoit de l'autre côté. Je regarde Dumbledore et écoute son discours. Je remarque que mon collègue parle de la gazette du sorcier. Je fronce les sourcils et murmure :_

-Au lieu de parler de ce nid d'idioties, écoute le discours du professeur Dumbledore.

_Il me regarde surpris, mais voit dans mon attitude qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ça maintenant. À ma grande surprise et également celle de toute l'école, pendant le discours de Dumbledore, la femme, que j'avais vu la veille, coupe Dumbledore, du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard que quelqu'un déjà dans la grande salle dérange le discours du directeur. Pendant son discours, je fronce de plus en plus les sourcils._

-Calme-toi Ekisha. Me dit Anthony.

-Tu es à Serdaigle, et tu ne comprends pas le sous-entendu de cette femme ? Murmurai-je.

-Quel sous-entendu ?

-Que le ministère veut se mêler de ce qu'il se passe à l'école.

-Et alors ? Faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de se vieux fou.

-Entre les examens de fin d'année, les BUSE pour toi et le ASPIC pour les septièmes années, comment veux-tu les avoir si elle se mêle de tout ?

-Mais arrête d'avoir peur de tous…

-tss… si tu travailles comme je le pense, je m'étonne que tu sois à Serdaigle.

-en plus, Dumbledore croit vraiment au retour de Tu-sais-qui. Alors je préfère risquer mes BUSE que le laisser sans surveillance.

-Alors explique-moi un truc. Comment Diggory est mort sans la moindre blessure ?

-Hein ?

-J'ai vu Diggory et il y avait AUCUNE blessure.

-Elle était peut être interne.

-Et si c'était le cas, il aurait saigné par le nez, la bouche… ou d'autre endroit où là, on aurait vu la trace.

-… comment peux-tu être aussi sur qu'il est de retour toi ? Demande Anthony.

-Car je l'ai vu. Répondis-je de but en blanc. J'étais chez moi, ma mère m'a dit de me cacher dans un placard et de dissimuler totalement ma présence. Il … il est arrivé… il l'a torturé pour qu'elle le rejoigne et a fini par la tuer. Elle et mon père.

-Mais…

-Pourquoi j'aurais cette bague et ce médaillon à mon âge sinon ?

-Moi je la crois. S'exclame Luna comme si cela suffisait. Et je crois Harry et Dumbledore aussi. Bon, si on mangeait ?

_Je ris légèrement de sa phrase et commence à me servir des plats. A la fin du repas, je me lève en même temps qu'Anthony. A ce moment, les autres préfets se lèvent et commencent à appeler les premières années. Je laisse Anthony appeler les premières années de Serdaigle. Une fois qu'ils sont vers nous. Je dis : _

-Bien. Suivez le préfet. Anthony, je me mets derrière pour éviter d'en perdre.

-D'accord.

_Je laisse les premières années de Serdaigle passer et commence à les suivre. Malfoy, guidant ceux de Serpentard se met à côté de moi._

-Faut que l'on parle.

-Dans la salle des préfets. On va faire la première ronde ce soir ensemble. Ainsi on sera tranquille.

-Ok.

_Je tourne en direction des escaliers. Alors que tout le monde passe par le passage, je fais un signe à Anthony._

-Ce soir c'est moi qui prends le tour de garde vu que ce n'est pas précisé.

-Ben je peux le prendre…

-Ben laisse, le train a dû te fatiguer alors que moi j'ai rien fait de la journée.

-D'accord. Vas-y.

_Je lui fais un signe de tête et sors en direction de la salle des préfets. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vois Malfoy accompagner de sa camarade préfète._

-Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'un seul préfet de chaque maison sélectionnée par ronde, sauf en cas de problème. Dis-je à voix haute.

-C'est le cas. Pansy, retourne à la salle commune.

-Mais Draco…

-Pansy, je ne vais pas mourir. Alors dégage avant que je m'énerve. Et si je te vois dehors, je n'hésiterais pas à le dire au professeur Rogue que tu veux perdre des points avant même le début d'année. dit-il faisant frissonner Parkinson.

-bon… pas la peine de menacer…

_Elle sort de la salle alors que je soupire._

-Toujours aussi collante ?

-pour mon grand désespoir, oui.

-Reste plus qu'à attendre l'heure du couvre-feu.

-Hm.

-… Malfoy. Pour cette trêve… on la remet en route ?

-…

-Moi je suis pour. Ainsi, on ne s'entretuera pas durant nos rondes.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir…

-Au faite. A qui l'as-tu dis ?

-Le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Ou du moins, qui me vois en autres chose que « l'héritier Malfoy ».

-Tant mieux. Bon, allons-y.

_On sort de la salle et pendant plus d'une heure, nous faisons le tour, restant ensemble au cas où. Alors que nous sommes au septième étage, je vide le silence en lui demandant :_

-Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'année dernière, tu as une autre réponse que « j'ai envie de vivre » ?

-… non… et même ça, ça ne convient pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car lui obéir serait une mort de mon âme.

-Elle est bien cachée ton âme.

-Et ouai.

-Au fait… j'ai une question que je me pose… et je n'ai pas osé la demander à Harry sachant qu'il le dirait surement à Ron ou Hermione. Ou que l'on ne me dirait pas tous.

-Pose là…

-Comment avez-vous commencé à vous haïr ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était au début de votre première année…

-Je pense qu'elle a commencé à notre rencontre. Ignorant qu'il était « Harry Potter », j'ai fait des remarques sur les nés moldu et sur ceux qui ignore tous du monde magique. Et j'ai critiqué son cher ami Hagrid.

-A oui…chose à pas faire devant lui. Tu as fait le boulet.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ça le gêner déjà pour les remarques que j'ai fait sur les nés moldus…

-Draco, je vais te dire un truc. Il ignorait tous de Poudlard… d'après ce que j'ai compris, son oncle et sa tante, sans oublié son cousin, mais lui ce n'était que par plaisir, ont essayé de lui faire perdre la magie en lui. Il ne savait rien sur lui-même ou sur sa « célébrité ».

-Hein ?

-Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il avait appris l'histoire ayant bousillé son enfance que peu avant tous comme l'existence du monde magique.

-… je l'ignorais…

-C'est pas quelque chose dont on se vente, surtout quand tout le monde te prend pour un héros alors que l'on veut être normal…

-Normal ?

-Tout simplement, sans aucune célébrité, un ado qui peut se montrer faible sans que sa fasse la une de la gazette du sorcier…mais c'est seulement cette rencontre qui vous a fait vous détestez à ce point ?

-Je ne le déteste pas… mais quand je lui ai proposé son amitié, j'avoue, de manière assez maladroitement, il l'a refusé. Par la suite, on s'est renvoyé la balle à chaque vacherie de l'autre… et ça n'est toujours pas fini. D'ailleurs, la belette et certains Serpentards alimentent cette rivalité.

-Dit, j'ai une idée, en tout cas, pour arrêter ce cercle vicieux.

-Explique-toi.

-Si l'un de vous arrêtait de répondre à l'autre, déjà, ce serais un pas vers la fin de votre haine, non ?

-Oui… mais… personne ne comprendra… et j'aurais des problèmes…

-Finissons cette conversation dans la salle des préfets. On ne risque pas de se faire espionner…

_Nous retournons dans la salle des préfets se trouvant au cinquième étage, à côté de la salle de bain réservée pour eux et les capitaines. Je m'assois sur un des sièges et attends qu'il se soit assis à son tour._

-Bon, je t'explique. Si tu commences à éviter de leurs répondre, si Ron ou Harry ne captent pas pourquoi, et Ron ne captera pas, j'en suis sûr, Hermione elle oui. Alors là, tu pourras t'approcher d'eux.

-Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Tu as dit toi-même qu'il y a qu'un Serpentard en qui tu as confiance. Et être avec eux, même discrètement, te permettra d'être toi-même en dehors de ses moments où tu es avec ce Serpentard. Ou avec moi. Mais mieux vaut éviter que tu restes seul. Car si Voldemort m'attrape et découvre que tu ne veux pas « vraiment » être mangemorts… tu es mort… et par ton père en prime.

-Pourquoi il t'attraperait ? C'est Potter qu'il veut… Qu'aurais-tu qu'il veut ?

-Vu qu'il le sait déjà, ça ne changera rien que toi tu le saches… ce qu'il veut c'est le pouvoir de ma famille. Et comme je suis la seule survivante… il espère surement pouvoir attraper Harry avec mon aide sans que des imbéciles loupent leurs missions…

-A d'accord.

-Bon, on reparle de ça demain ? Il faudra se lever demain pour aller en cours.

-Ouai.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

_Je me lève et me dirige dans le coin destiné aux Serdaigles. Je referme ma porte, et soupire en me rappelant que je n'ai pas pris une fiole en partant de ma salle commune tout à l'heure. Je m'allonge sur mon lit après m'être changée et m'endors rapidement. À ma grande surprise, je ne me réveille que quand le réveille sonne. Je me lève, sors de la chambre, prends un bain dans la salle de bain et retourne dans ma salle quand je vois Malfoy sortir tout habillé._

-Déjà prêt ?

-Oui. Je dois passer prendre mes affaires dans ma chambre après avoir pris mon emploi du temps.

-D'accord. Ben Vas-y, je m'habille et j'y vais aussi.

-Ok.

_Il sort et je m'habille rapidement. Je descends dans la grande salle, dis bonjour à Ginny en passant et à Luna une fois à ma table. Anthony vient vers moi et me demande :_

-Alors ? Ce n'était pas trop dur avec un Serpentard ?

-Non. On s'est ignoré toute la soirée. Au fait, t'es pas obligé de me parler autant, même si je suis préfète. Reste avec tes amis. Dis-je. Merci. Ajoutai-je à Luna me passant mon emploi du temps.

_Je regarde mon emploi du temps et vois que je commence avec défense contre les forces du mal. Je vois ensuite deux heures d'Arithmancie. Après manger, j'ai une heure de potion et je finis avec deux heures de métamorphose._

-Super… je n'ai pas intérêt à dormir sur la table moi. T'as quoi toi Luna ?

-Ben à part l'Arithmancie, comme toi. J'ai soin aux créatures magiques à la place.

-Bon, on va chercher nos affaires ?

-Oui.

_Je sors de table et monte en direction de la salle commune. En passant, je vois Malfoy parlant avec Zabini plutôt sérieusement. Je continue mon chemin, rentre dans mon dortoir et prends mes affaires. Je mets le cadeau de Molly dans ma poche et vais vers ma classe. Je sors le bracelet, qui a les couleurs des Serdaigles avec mon nom dessus, et le met. Au moment où il est enfin mis, la vieille peau apparait._

-Entrez.

_On rentre les uns après les autres. Elle nous dit de ne pas sortir nos baguettes._

-Madame, pour nos examens, on nous demandera bien d'utiliser nos baguettes. Alors pourquoi ne pas s'entrainer en cours ?

-Car le ministère pense que vous pouvez vous débrouiller qu'avec la théorie.

-Et j'ai une question d'ailleurs à propos du ministère. Comment Cédric Diggory est mort ? Vu que vous réfutez la thèse du retour de Voldemort, comment il est mort ? Ce n'est pas dit dans la gazette du sorcier.

-Votre nom.

-Ekisha Hisoka.

-Sachez mademoiselle que cela vous concerne pas.

-Mais ainsi, nous saurons que c'est le ministère qui a raison. Car nous n'avons qu'une version des faits.

-Continuez comme ça et vous viendrez en heures de colle.

-Vous n'allez pas me coller pour vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand même. Etant préfète, je sais parfaitement que poser des questions n'est pas une raison de coller une personne. Alors, comment est-il mort ?

-Mademoiselle, vous viendrez ce soir après le diner pour une heure de colle.

-Désolé MADAME, mais je ne vois pas la raison d'être collé. Je veux seulement pourvoir permettre à mes camarades de Serdaigle et de Griffondor ici présent, puissent passer l'année sans se poser de questions inutiles. Répliquai-je sous le regard surpris des autres. D'ailleurs, tous les professeurs vous le diront que je pose toujours des questions, d'un cours à l'autre dans certains cas, pour avoir des réponses… comme en première année quand l'héritier de Serpentard attaquer dans l'école par le biais de la chambre des secrets.

-Monsieur Diggory est mort à cause d'une des nombreuses créatures du labyrinthe. Vous viendrez quand même ce soir.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de raison d'être collé madame. Alors je ne viendrais pas. Je lirais le chapitre que vous allez demander de lire car je n'ai pas arrêté de vous poser la même question… la preuve ça sonne.

_Je range mes affaires et sors rapidement. Ginny me rejoins rapidement._

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas y aller ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai. J'ai posé une question. Et tant que je ne comprends pas, je la repose c'est tout. Tous les profs le savent ça. Si elle se plaint à mon directeur de maison, je lui expliquerai que je faisais que poser une question aidant mes camarades en tant que préfète. En plus, j'ai déjà fait passer le massage hier que Cédric n'avait aucune trace de blessures. Donc personne, dans ma maison en tout cas, n'y croira au coup de la créature.

-Tu joues un jeu dangereux.

-Je sais. Mais ils ne croiront pas Harry sans preuve que le ministère n'agit pas normalement. La en voilà une. Bon, j'accélère, l'Arithmancie m'attend. Le professeur Vector ne m'attendra pas.

_J'accélère et j'arrive devant la salle de cours. Pendant les deux heures qui suivent, je me concentre sur le cours, n'ayant rien fait à celui d'avant à part enquiquiner la prof. A la fin du cours, nous rendons nos devoirs et marquons nos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. Je me dirige ensuite dans la grande salle. Au passage, mon directeur de maison m'arrête._

-Hisoka, que s'est-il passé au cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Ben monsieur, j'entendais beaucoup de gens se poser des questions dans la salle commune. Alors j'ai demandé au professeur Ombrage comment Cédric est mort. Fallait bien que l'on sache vu que ce n'est pas dit dans la gazette. Et elle m'a collé car je voulais une réponse. Répondis-je sur un ton innocent.

-Je vois. Vous avez eu raison de dire que vous n'irez pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez collée pour avoir voulu des réponses. Allez manger. Je m'en occupe.

-Bien professeur. Merci professeur.

-Mais évitez à l'avenir d'être aussi directe envers les nouveaux… professeur. Ajoute-t-il alors que son sourire contredit ce qu'il vient de dire par rapport à Ombrage.

-oui professeur.

_Je rentre dans la grande salle où la vieille peau me fixe un sourire en coin, que je lui renvoie. Je me dirige vers Ginny qui parle de ce matin avec Hermione, Ron et Harry._

-Alors, on parle derrière mon dos ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Hisoka. C'est vrai que tu as cherché Ombrage ? demande Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Et le pire c'est qu'elle s'est plainte à mon directeur de maison. La preuve le sourire en coin qu'elle avait. Mais je crois qu'elle va vite le perdre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que je n'irais pas. Répondis-je en riant.

-Une question… t'est sûre que ta place est à Serdaigle ? Demande Harry sceptique.

-Et toi, t'es sur que ta place est à Griffondor ? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Au que oui. Mais toi tu serais mieux à Griffondor. Répond Ginny alors qu'Harry détourne le regard comprenant le sous-entendu. Vu le courage que tu as eu.

-Non. Elle serait mieux à Serpentard. Contredit Hermione. Car sa ruse était forte. Je n'y aurais pas pensé aussi vite.

-c'est pour ça que je suis à Serdaigle, j'ai du courage et de la ruse… mais j'ai l'intelligence de le montrer en me mettant en sécurité et sans courir dans le tas comme vous trois ou en faisant des efforts que contre quelques choses d'utile, comme les Serpentards... quoi que si ça nous débarrasse d'elle, j'aurais encore plus de motivation. Bon, je vais manger. Bonne chance cet après-midi. Vous en aurez bien besoin.

_Je me dirige à ma table. Je m'assois et mange tranquillement. Alors que je sors, je jette un petit regard à la vieille peau, et vois qu'elle grimace. Je ris et pars en direction du cachot. Je m'assois devant la salle de cours. Zabini, revenant surement de la salle commune des Serpentards, profite d'être seul pour venir vers moi._

-Il parait que tu proposes d'arranger les conflits entre Draco et Potter ?

-Je vais essayer… mais bon, ça va surement être dur. Donc c'est toi l'ami en qui il a le plus confiance. Voir le seul à avoir sa confiance.

-Il a dit ça ?

-Oui. Mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit. Je sais que comme tout Serpentard, il est avare de compliment.

-D'accord. Et rien que pour cette confidence, je vais t'aider.

-Merci. Du coté des Griffondors, je n'en vois qu'une qui le peux.

-Laisse-moi deviner. La belette étant trop sur les différences entre maison, et bien sûr Potter étant hors-jeu, je ne vois que Granger.

-Exacte. Mais le fait que j'ai dit « qu'une » aide aussi. Répondis-je en riant.

-C'est pas faux. Bon, j'essayerais de lui parler.

-Pas aujourd'hui. Surtout avec Ombrage…

-Pas faux. Bon j'y vais.

_Je le regarde partir en souriant. Je vois le professeur Rogue arriver._

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'attends le cours Monsieur.

-… avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?

-Je commence monsieur. En commençant par éviter qu'une vieille rancune ne le décide.

-Bien… murmure-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce. Avez-vous assez de potion pour cette semaine ?

-jusqu'à vendredi soir, oui.

-Vous viendrez vendredi à la fin des cours.

-Bien Monsieur.

_Il referme sa porte suite à cette conversation. Je reste assise jusqu'à l'arrivée de Luna et des élèves de Poufsouffle suivi par les autres de Serdaigle. Un élève s'approche de moi et me demande :_

-Pourquoi tu as cherché Ombrage ce matin ? Tu es collée maintenant.

-Non je ne suis pas collée. Et je n'ai pas cherché la prof, j'ai voulu des réponses. Et je n'en ai pas eu.

-Comment ça ? Elle nous a dit comment il était mort.

-Tu te rappelles que je me suis approchée l'année dernière, car je devais parler au professeur Dumbledore. Je n'ai vu aucune trace sur le … sur son corps…. Aucune trace de blessures mortelles.

-Et alors ?

-Connais-tu UNE seule créature pouvant le faire sans qu'il y n'ait de trace ? (bon je sais, il y a les yeux du basilic pour ça, mais sa compte pas)

-Et toi ? Connais-tu un seul moyen de tuer sans laisser de trace ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas les cours de l'année dernière ? Le cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables ?

-heu.

-L'avada ne fait AUCUNE trace. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à tes parents. Moi j'en ai eu la preuve cet été.

-SILENCE ! J'entends encore quelqu'un parler je retire des points à sa maison. S'exclame Rogue, alors que je vois avec un micro sourire qui disparait rapidement (à force de le voir de près, j'arrive à tout voir). Rentrez.

_Je rentre dans la salle et m'installe devant avec Luna. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Réponse aux __Reviews_

**Adenoide **: rassure-toi, je peux te garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de Ginny/Harry. Je trouve ça trop facile de finir comme l'auteur. Et en plus, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, j'étais très loin de ce couple de base.

Voldemort les a facilement trouvés car la maison où ils habitaient, contrairement à la maison où la famille vit quand il y a un risque pour l'héritier, elle n'est pas sous un sort de secret et Voldemort cherchant depuis son retour cette famille, a fini par les trouver. (Mais j'avoue qu'à la base, je voulais seulement donner une raison à Hisoka d'être une cible de Voldemort et que j'ai trouvé que cela.)

Rappelle-toi que pendant cette année, Dumbledore a peur que sa présence ne permet à Voldemort de découvrir plus rapidement le lien. Et il évite Harry pendant toute l'année. (J'ai préféré garder des bases du livre pour cette année-là).

Ne rêve pas, je ne pense pas que Severus et Harry peuvent s'apprécier, même un minimum tant que Severus voit qu'un double de James Potter dans Harry.

Pour la maturité d'Harry, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres )

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre_

_Chapitre 10_

_Pendant l'heure, je me concentre sur ma potion, ne voulant pas faire perdre des points à ma maison. A la fin de l'heure, je pose mon échantillon sur le bureau de Rogue et sors de la classe. A ma surprise, je vois Malfoy, Hermione et un élève de Poufsouffle, qui doit être le préfet, devant moi. Je m'approche d'eux._

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Nous devons parler. Répond le Poufsouffle.

-Les autres sont déjà dans la salle. Ajoute Hermione

-D'accord. Allons-y.

_Je les suis jusqu'au cinquième étage._

-Dépêchons, la pause est bientôt finie. S'exclame Hermione

-Normalement c'était à moi de dire ça. Le professeur Mcgonagall ne va pas apprécier mon retard. Même pour une tâche de préfet.

_On rentre dans la salle et je m'assois du coté de Anthony sur l'accoudoir, Malfoy sur le fauteuil vide entre Pansy et moi, Hermione sur le canapé à côté de Ron, et le Poufsouffle à côté de sa camarde sur l'accoudoir également._

-Alors, c'est pour les tours de garde que nous sommes là. Explique Hermione. Hier, Serpentard et Serdaigle se sont arrangés. Mais faut éviter d'y aller au hasard.

-Ça me dérange de dire ça, mais Granger a raison. S'exclame Pansy.

-Moi, ce que j'ai à dire c'est que si j'ai le choix entre Pansy et Malfoy pour faire équipe, je préfère Malfoy. Au moins, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à répondre à des critiques d'une idiote. Pour l'équipe Griffondor Serpentard, je propose Hermione, Ron risque plus de réveiller tout le château si on le met avec un Serpentard.

-Donc tu proposes, lundi, toi et Malfoy. Mardi, Ron et l'un des Poufsouffle. Mercredi, Anthony et l'autre Poufsouffle, sa c'est vous qui décide. Jeudi, moi et Pansy.

-En fait, je propose un planning, le lundi on ne change pas… à moins que Malfoy veuille pas.

-M'en fous.

-Ok. Alors le lundi on laisse tel quel. Le mardi, on met Ron et… je peux avoir vos noms au moins ? Demandai-je au Poufsouffle. Comme je ne suis pas de votre classe, je ne sais pas vos noms.

-Ernie Macmillan.

-Hannah Abbott.

-Merci. J'étais à mardi. Ron avec Ernie. Ça vous va ?

-Oui. Disent-ils en même temps.

-Bien. J'espère que mademoiselle Pansy ne va pas faire ça dure d'oreille si je la mets avec Hermione le mercredi.

-Pansy… murmure Draco d'un ton froid.

-Ok…

-Et le moindre coup fourré sera dénoncé au directeur. Ajoutai-je surtout à l'attention de Ron et de Pansy. Hannah, et moi pour le jeudi.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bon… Malfoy… avec Hermione… ça vous va ?

-Pourquoi il est avec ce sang de bourbe ? S'exclame Pansy avant de se prendre une claque de ma part.

-Tu dis plus ce mot devant moi. Et je les ai mis ensemble pour la seule raison que Malfoy et Hermione savent se tenir quand ils ont des responsabilités. Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis elle avec lui, comme avec toi. Ron, une seule remarque et tu t'en prends une aussi. Bon Hermione ?

-Ça me va. Tant qu'il n'y a aucune insulte.

-Malfoy ?

-HNE…

-Bon. Samedi… Ernie, tu pourras tenir cette tête de mule de Pansy ?

-EEEE

-Pansy… si tu ne te la fermes pas, on n'aura pas fini pour le cours. S'exclame Malfoy irrité.

-Merci Malfoy. Alors Ernie ?

-Ça ne me gêne pas.

-Ok. Et pour dimanche…

-Moi et qui ? Demande Anthony. Je sais car je suis le seul que tu n'avais pas nommé pour un tour de garde.

-Et Ron.

-Ça me va. Répond Anthony.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors on a tous les jours. Il y a autres choses ?

-Oui. Il faut que tous les préfets sachent où se trouve les autres salles communes. S'exclame Ernie.

-Bien alors à la fin des cours, on se met par groupe de quatre. Un de chaque maison. Et je me répète… PAS DE DISPUTE INUTILE.

-Compris. S'exclame Hannah. Je vais avec toi.

-Ok. Je préfère prendre mes sécurités donc… Ron, et Pansy, avec moi également. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai métamorphose. Si j'ai échappé à Ombrage, ce n'est pas pour avoir une retenue par Mcgonagall.

-Au fait, vous savez pourquoi ce n'est pas une cinquième année qui a été choisie ? demande Ernie.

-C'est peut-être pour que quelqu'un évite les engueulades entre les préfets. Dis-je en sortant.

_Je marche jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. J'arrive pile au moment où Mcgonagall commence à rentrer. Je rentre dans la salle rapidement et m'assoit à coté de Luna sous le regard sévère du Professeur Mcgonagall. _

-Bien, vu que vous êtes tous là. Je commence le cours.

_Pendant tout le cours, je me fais petite et écoute le cours. Alors que l'on est en train de s'entrainer, on entend frapper à la porte. Le professeur Mcgonagall ouvre la porte et j'aperçois Harry. Je retourne vite sur mon travail et le professeur parle rapidement à Harry. A la fin du cours, elle fait rentrer Harry et me demande d'attendre._

-Vous jouez tous les deux à un jeu dangereux. Ne vous en prenez pas directement à Dolores. La preuve même, Harry a été retenu, et toi Hisoka tu as failli devoir y aller également.

-Elle n'avait aucune raison de me coller madame. Je ne faisais que poser des questions. Je n'ai même pas affirmé qu'il soit de retour. Répondis-je. J'ai seulement demandé comment Diggory était mort selon leur version des faits. C'est tout à fait normal de se le demander vu que personne ne nous le dis dans les journaux.

-Fait attention quand même. La prochaine fois, votre directeur de maison ne pourra pas vous aider.

-Promis madame. Tout ce que je voulais, était de mettre le doute… au moins dans ma maison. Certaines personnes comprennent vite…

-Mais il leurs faut des indices. Finit Mcgonagall. Et en quoi cela est un indice avantageant ?

-Tout simplement en posant les bonnes questions aux élèves. Et après ils se la posent entre eux. Répondis-je.

-Je vois… Potter, vous DEVEZ vous calmer en sa présence. Compris ?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux professeur. Répond Harry.

-Bien, je peux partir professeur ? Demandai-je.

-Vous êtes pressée ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de laisser la pauvre Hannah avec Weasley et Parkinson.

-Comment ça se fait ? Demande Harry.

-On est en deux groupes, et faisant confiance à Hermione et Malfoy pour éviter de se sauter dessus, j'ai préféré avoir les deux autres zigotos pour éviter des meurtres.

-Dépêchez, je n'ai pas envie de mettre des retenues dès le début de l'année.

-Bien professeur. Au revoir professeur. Harry, je ne veux pas te voir ce soir compris ?

_Je sors de la salle et vois les deux zigotos en train de s'engueuler alors que Hannah soupire. Je m'approche des deux. « J'ai bien fais de les mettre avec moi ». Pensai-je en les voyants faire._

-Bon, si vous continuez, je fais demi-tour, et Harry ne sera pas le seul en retenue ce soir. M'exclamai-je fortement les surprenant tous les deux. Bien. Maintenant, on va commencer. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que la salle commune des Serpentards et la plus basse. Pansy ?

-Hm. On est dans les cachots.

-Alors guide-nous une fois que l'on sera dans le hall.

_Nous marchons jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Une fois arrivés là, nous suivons Pansy jusqu'à un mur. Je le regarde un instant et remarque un détail aidant à le retrouver. _

-Bien. Ensuite, qu'elle est la salle commune la plus proche ? Demandai-je.

-je pense que c'est la mienne. Dit Hannah. On est au rez-de-chaussée.

-Compris. On te suit alors. Répondis-je en gardant un œil sur les deux boudeurs.

_Hannah fait demi-tour, et remonte dans le hall. On prend un couloir où je ne suis jamais allée, n'ayant pas de classe de cours que j'utilise par ici. Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, on se retrouve devant une peinture d'un homme simple._

-Bien, la prochaine est celle des Griffondor. Dis-je.

-Comment ça ? demande Ron.

-Cela m'étonnerait que les griffons soit au-dessus du 6ème étage.

-Non c'est vrai.

-Hannah, tu peux nous ramener dans le hall, car l'on risque de se perdre. Et ensuite Ron nous y amènera.

-d'accord. Réponds Hannah.

-Bon ben d'accord. Soupire Ron.

_Une fois ramenés dans le hall, on le suit dans les escaliers. Au bout d'un moment, ayant dû attendre que les escaliers bougent, nous arrivons vers une autre peinture, la peinture d'une grosse dame._

-Le mot de passe.

-Désolé on fait que passer, je reviens plus tard. Répond Ron. Bon, Hisoka, il reste plus que toi.

-Ok.

_Je les mène au 6__ème__ étage et on arrive devant un heurtoir en forme d'aigle._

-C'est ici, contrairement à vous, nous n'avons pas de mot de passe. Vous tapez avec le heurtoir et vous avez une énigme. Rowena voulait que l'on apprenne en permanence donc nous avons différentes énigmes. Par contre, ce n'est jamais la même, donc bonne chance si vous venez. Bon, je vous laisse retourner à vos salles communes. Faut que j'aille chercher quelques affaires et je retourne dans la salle pour les préfets.

-Où vont les objets disparus ? Demande une voix.

-Dans le non-être, appeler aussi le tout. Répondis-je pendant qu'ils partent dans des directions opposés.

-Exacte.

_Je rentre dans la salle commune et entends des conversations qui me font sourire. Cho, assise dans un coin me fais un signe de la main. Je m'approche d'elle et demande :_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aimerais savoir… c'est vrai que t'a affronté Ombrage ?

-Le mot est fort. Je voulais qu'elle dise de quoi est mort … comment IL est mort selon le point de vue du ministère.

-Tu… tu es courageuse. J'ai déjà entendu certain élève se poser des questions sur la fiabilité des dire du Ministère. Rien que dans notre maison, les élèves de sixièmes et Septièmes années croient que le Ministère joue à l'autruche. Et de la troisième à la cinquième année, ils savent que ce n'est pas normal. Pour les autres maisons, je ne peux rien dire par contre.

-J'aide Harry comme je peux. Et comme les Serdaigles réfléchissent un minimum quand on leurs donne les cartes en main… je te remercie de ses éléments… je pense savoir ou me renseigner chez les Serpentards… quant au Griffondors, je fais confiance au jumeaux Weasley et à Granger pour qu'ils comprennent.

-Tu as eu raison, les deux trios d'ors (je parle de Ron, Hermione et Harry pour l'un et de Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan pour l'autre) sont parfaits pour leurs faires comprendre.

-Exactement. Et les Poufsouffles réfléchissent beaucoup quand ça concerne leurs maisons ou leurs amis… ce qui était SON cas… Bon, je te laisse, je dois faire mon rôle de préfet.

-Encore ? Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait hier ?

-Si, mais c'était pour qu'il y est quelqu'un. C'est tout. On a préparé un minimum aujourd'hui.

-Hein ? Ta réussi à mettre Serpentard et Griffondor d'accord ?

-Mouai… mais j'ai bien fais attention a pas mettre certain ensemble pour les tours de garde. J'ai envie de dormir la nuit. Bon j'y vais. Si tu as un problème, demande à Anthony de 5ème année. Il pourra t'aider ou au moins t'amener à la salle des préfets en garde.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Je monte dans mon dortoir, prends ma potion et mes affaires et retourne à la salle des préfets. A peine suis-je dans la salle que je remarque Hermione dans un coin._

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as fait exprès de me mettre avec Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai dit, imagine Ron avec Pansy ou Malfoy ?

-Alors pourquoi avec les deux ?

-Tu verras que j'ai mis chaque maison au moins 2 fois ensemble…

-Hisoka…

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? Demande Draco en rentrant.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a pensé utile de me mettre avec Pansy et toi.

-Peut-être parce que …

-Malfoy… murmurai-je. Hermione, je te promets que tu comprendras, mais promet moi un truc, garde les yeux ouverts sur ce qui t'entour.

-Dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux.

-Non, tu es intelligente, mais si toi tu ne vois pas, cela prouvera que les deux autres ne le peuvent pas et tout ce que j'ai préparé, sera réduit à néant. Bon, retourne dans ta salle commune, j'aimerai pouvoir avancer dans ma lecture ennuyante. Au faite, dans la salle de Serdaigle, ils se posent tous des questions. Et dans la tienne Hermione ?

- ben pour l'instant, rien de bien concret, ils ne font pas vraiment attention à cette rumeur.

-je vois… Hermione, peux-tu faire en sorte que Fred, Georges et Lee parle de cette rumeur dans votre salle commune, de façon à ce que la conversation se propage ? Car si c'est votre trio, ils diront que c'est Harry qui veut attirer l'attention.

-je peux leurs en parler…

-Attends, c'est toi qui as fait passer cette rumeur comme quoi Ombrage ment quand elle dit que c'est des créatures qui ont tué ce type ? S'exclame Malfoy surprise.

-Oui. Et ce n'est pas une rumeur Draco.

-Je le sais que ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur. Mais je ne pensai pas qu'une Serdaigle pouvait être aussi vicieuse. S'exclame-t-il sous les yeux surpris d'Hermione.

-Mais mon chère Draco, tu crois que seul les Serpentard sont rusés ? Demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Non mais là… je suis bluffé.

-Venant d'un Serpentard, je prends ça pour un compliment. Tout comme Ginny, une pure Griffondor qui dit que j'ai été courageuse d'affronté Ombrage. Bon Hermione tu pars ou tu loupes le couvre-feu ?

-euh… Oui. A demain.

_Une fois qu'elle est sortie, je prends mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal._

-Tu lis ce truc ? S'exclame Draco sceptique.

-Je préfère jouer la sécurité. Elle ne me loupera pas la prof maintenant.

-c'est sûr que tu t'es fait remarquer pendant son cours.

-exactement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais me faire discrète jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne une raison d'agir à nouveau. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_Je lis ce livre ennuyeux jusqu'à l'heure de faire le tour. Je me lève et le pose sur la petite table. Draco pose sa plume et me regarde._

-C'est déjà l'heure ?

-Malheureusement oui.

_On sort et commence la ronde. Alors que nous vérifions le 6__ème__ étage, je vois Ombrage qui a l'air de vouloir rentrer dans ma salle commune. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle fonce sur moi folle furieuse._

-Je vous avais donné une retenue, pour n'être pas venue, je vous colle toute la semaine après les cours. Et pour être dehors à cette heure-ci, je vous donne une retenue de plus.

-Alors, pour votre retenue, je vous avais dit que je ne viendrais pas… et mon directeur de maison, à qui vous vous êtes plainte, a dit que je n'avais pas à faire cette retenue. Et pour ma présence ici à cette heure-là, c'est que je fais mon travail de PREFETE.

-Votre travail ?

-Oui, avec m. Malfoy ici présent, nous faisons le tour pour vérifier si des élèves sont hors des dortoirs.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Elle dit vrai. Et si vous permettez, j'aimerais finir cette tâche que je puisse aller au lit. Je ne pense pas que mon père apprécierait que vous m'empêchiez de finir ma garde en tant que préfet pour quelque chose que vous avez régler avec un de vos collègues. Sans oubliez que je dors moins, donc que je ne peux pas travailler à mon maximum en cours.

-non je vous crois… vous pouvez y allez.

-Au fait madame, la prochaine fois, essayez de trouver la réponse à l'énigme. Criais-je pendant qu'elle s'éloigne.

_Et je pars rapidement. Ayant fini notre tour de surveillance des étages des dortoirs, on retourne dans la salle des préfets._

-pratique le coup du paternel. M'exclamai-je en riant. J'ai adoré sa tête.

-c'est sûr. J'ai toujours adoré la tête des gens du ministère quand je parler de lui. Je me rappelle par contre la retenue que j'ai eue quand j'ai essayé avec le professeur Rogue. Je comprends pourquoi tu évites de lui donner des excuses pour te punir.

-je vois bien ce que Severus t'a fait à ce moment. Dis-je en riant. Et ouai. Bon, vu que je ne l'ai pas avant plusieurs jours, je vais ranger ce livre de malheur et aller me coucher.

-On dirait que ton plan est en route.

-Oui. Et j'espère que ça marchera. Je n'aimerais pas que tu deviennes mangemorts. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandées de t'aider.

-A oui ? Qui ?

-Je te le dirais plus tard. Pour l'un deux, c'est trop dangereux et pour l'autre, tu devrais savoir de qui je parle, vu que c'est toi qui lui en a parlé.

-Blaise.

-Oui. Bon je me couche. Bonne nuit.

_Je vais dans la chambre avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et m'allonge sans penser à prendre ma potion._

_« Je vois Voldemort rentrer dans une demeure accompagné d'un mangemorts. Il regarde autour de lui et Voldemort ensorcèle l'un des membres de la famille et le fait attaquer le reste de la famille. »_

_Je me relève en sursaut et essaye de réfléchir. N'y arrivant pas, je regarde l'heure. Voyant malgré le flou qu'il est un peu plus de 5 heures. Je me lève, toujours dans le flou, car voyant la suite des actions de Voldemort, et prends ma fiole. En essayant de l'ouvrir, je finis par la faire tomber au sol la cassant en même temps. Un instant après, Malfoy arrive surpris de me voir accroupie devant le lit les mains sur ma tête et la fiole cassée au sol._

-Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-…

-Hisoka ? Répond merde !

-Mal… Foy ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Va… chercher… Dumbledore… non… demande… potion… Severus…

-Tu as quoi ?

-VITE ! J'ai fait… tomber la … seule fiole que j'avais… ici…

-d'accord, j'y vais. Tiens bon.

-J'y… compte bien…

_Alors que je continus de voir cela, Malfoy part chercher Rogue. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, alors que je suis écroulée au sol, Rogue arrive avec une fiole plein._

-Putain, tu ne l'as pas pris avant de t'endormir ?

-Non… j'ai oublié… je… suis… désolée… professeur…

-Boit.

_Rogue me fait boire la potion qui, petit à petit, fait disparaitre les images et les quelques sons que j'entendais encore. Je me relève doucement, souris à Rogue et je respire tranquillement et leurs dit :_

-Excusez-moi tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. Je n'ai absolument pas compris pourquoi cela à continuer alors que j'étais réveillée.

-Idiote, ne t'excuse pas pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? S'exclame Rogue.

-… Voldemort…

-… je vois… n'oublie plus tes potions maintenant. Draco, quand t'es de surveillance avec elle, vérifie qu'elle boit sa fiole.

-Compris professeur. Et toi, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer.

-Plus tard… faut que je m'assoie.

_Pendant les mois qui suivent, rare sont les moments de total tranquillité. Alors qu'Ombrage prend de plus en plus le contrôle sur Poudlard, mes visions se font de plus en plus présentes. Malfoy, qui essaye de savoir, demande discrètement à Hermione et à Luna car Severus refuse de lui en parler, mais elles aussi ignorent, tout comme les autres préfets, ce qui se passe. Tous ce qu'il a pu savoir, c'est que c'est le pouvoir que convoite Voldemort. Il s'entend mieux avec Hermione, tout en restant discret. Malfoy, ayant fait passer le mot aux autres préfets, est aidé des autres personnes devant faire équipe avec moi pour être sûr que je bois toutes mes potions. Pendant les cours d'Ombrage, je me fais discrète pour pouvoir mieux attaquer une prochaine fois, et comme elle surveille plus Harry que moi, je peux facilement proposer quelques changements avec Hermione et Malfoy. Blaise, qui a arrêté de trainer avec les autres idiots de Serpentard petit à petit, viens me parler de temps en temps, faisant croire qu'il me demande un truc en tant que préfet alors qu'il me demande où en est mon plan. Un jour, alors que je parle avec Blaise et Malfoy, Pansy s'approche._

-Alors, vous enquiquinez la petite préfète qui se croit tout permis sans moi ?

-C'est sûr qu'avec toi c'est impossible, t'es trop bête pour avoir de la répartie. Réplique Blaise.

-tss… toi tu vas voir…

-Alors ma petite Pansy, on perd son calme quand tu n'as pas ton maitre à proximité ? Murmurai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Mon maitre comme tu le dis, il te tuera si tu continues de te foudre de sa gueule.

-Alors, et d'une, il me tuera pas… ce qu'il ferait serait de l'ordre de la torture. Et de deux, c'est de toi et non de lui que je me fous.

-Pansy, dégage.

-Mais Draco…

-Idiote, on est préfet, si on se fait remarquer en emmerdant d'autre préfet, on va se faire tuer. Et moi j'ai envie de survivre pour ma lignée, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas.

-En plus, elle n'a aucune répartie. Murmure Blaise dans sa barbe.

-Toi tu te tais, je vois bien que tu la dragues.

-Ma chère petite Pansy, si tu as autres choses à faire que dire des sornettes, fait le, te gêne pas pour moi. Je survivrais. Et en plus, s'il préférait te draguer, c'est qu'il serait tombé bien bas et je me sentirais vexer d'être moins attirante que toi. Je me tire, pour le reste Blaise, tu connais la méthode, pas besoin de moi. Non ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors bye.

-Ekisha. N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue.

-Oui.

_Et je pars en direction de ma salle commune. Je m'arrête un instant et me retourne._

-Au fait, le toutou à son maitre, n'oublie pas que c'est à toi se soir. Et si tu n'es pas là, je n'hésiterais pas à en parler aux profs.

_Alors que je me retourne, je sens un sort me frôler la joue. Je me retourne rapidement et créer un bouclier pour bloquer son second sort._

-Alors, ta pas réussi à me toucher avec le premier ? Regarde ce que c'est un sort bien lancé. Expelliarmus !

_Alors que la baguette de Pansy s'envole, je lance un autre sort._

-Incarcerem. Accio baguette de Pansy.

_Alors que les cordes l'entourent, j'attrape la baguette au vol. Je la fais flotter dans les airs avec l'aide d'un sort et l'emmène dans le bureau de Rogue, ce qui surprend plus d'un élève. Une fois entrée dans le bureau, je vois le professeur Rogue surpris de se retrouver dans une telle situation._

-Miss Ekisha, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que votre collègue préfète fais en l'air et attachée ?

-Tenez professeur. Dis-je en posant sa baguette sur la table. J'ai été obligée de l'attacher car elle a essayé de m'attaquer en m'envoyant un sort. Et dans le dos en plus. Je l'avais prévenue que je ne tolère pas cela. Que je voulais aucun sort entre préfet, et voilà le résultat. Je la préviens, et devant vous professeur, la prochaine fois, c'est devant Dumbledore que je l'emmène, ou soit devant Dolores. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera clémente si vous êtes au courant professeur.

-Je vois. Miss Ekisha, sortez.

_Je sors du bureau avec un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que Severus n'aime pas que les élèves de sa maison se fassent remarquer, et vais dans ma salle commune. Je remarque que le lendemain à lieu le premier rendez-vous pour les cours de Harry. Je bois ma potion, m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endors rapidement. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^_^**

**Chapitre 12**

**Le lendemain**

_Je sors de mon dortoir avec mes affaires et me dirige à la bibliothèque. Je m'assois à une table. Je finis les devoirs pour la semaine. Quand je ressors, je vois qu'il est l'heure de partir à pré-au-lard. Je descends dans la cour. Mcgonagall me regarde en coin et je fixe mon regard sur elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à m'enlever ce seul moment en dehors de la « sécurité » faite pour moi et Harry. Elle vérifie que l'on est tous autorisé à sortir, et étant sans tuteur légal, je peux sortir comme je l'entends. Je m'assois dans une calèche et je suis vite rejointe par Luna, Blaise et Ginny. En les regardants faires, je me mets légèrement à rire._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demande Ginny.

-C'est une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un Serpentard et une Griffondor se retrouvent dans le même véhicule volontairement. Répondis-je. Et pour une fois, c'est les Poufsouffles qui sont aux abonnés absents.

-C'est vrai. Répond Luna. Au fait Blaise, ça te dit d'être hors la loi ? Demande-t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

-LUNA ! S'exclame Ginny.

-C'est rien Ginny, il est déjà au courant que « quelqu'un » a préparé un groupe d'aide. Dis-je. Au fait Blaise, elle a raison de te demander, tu ne m'avais pas répondu la dernière fois.

-Ben, je vais surement venir discrètement à la première réunion avec Lui. Mais après, on ne pense pas pouvoir venir aux cours lui-même, ou en tout cas, pas en même temps que les autres.

-C'est sûr que si vos parents l'apprennent… Vous êtes plus que mort. Si tu veux je poserais un sort d'invisibilité sur toi et Lui.

-Tu sais faire ça ? S'exclame Blaise surpris. Mais c'est du niveau aspic !

-Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Et j'ai de l'avance sur les autres, niveau magie. De toute façon, je suis obligée de savoir ce genre de sort pour pouvoir disparaitre dans le décor.

-Bon, d'accord.

-On arrive. S'exclame Luna.

-Ok, merci Luna. Répondis-je.

_Je descends et me ballade dans les différents magasins. Pendant que je suis dans le bar des trois balais, je remarque Malfoy père en train de chercher quelque chose. Pour plus de sécurité, je me jette un sort d'invisibilité. Il continue de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son fils. Il s'approche de lui qui est à une table à côté de la mienne._

-Draco, le maitre veut une fille en quatrième année. Cette Ekisha. Si tu la vois, préviens-moi.

-Savez-vous pourquoi il la cherche ? « Là, si Voldemort l'a dit à Malfoy père, il le saura. Fait chiez »

-Il veut son pouvoir. Je me demande bien ce qu'un sang mêlé comme elle peut avoir d'intéressant. _« Imbécile, ton maître est un sang mêlé » _

-Je me le demande bien. Vous avez peu de chance de la voir ici. Ou soit elle sera avec cet idiot de Potter et ses « amis ». _« Quel bon comédien ce Draco »_

-Et pourquoi elle ne serait pas ici ?

-Car elle est préfète elle aussi. Elle devait, avec son collègue, vérifier qu'aucun élève non autorisé ne sort de Poudlard.

-Je vois. Draco, donne-moi tous les renseignements possibles sur elle au plus tôt.

-Bien. Père, je devrais rester à l'école pour noël. Ainsi, je pourrais faire mes devoirs tranquillement et la surveiller.

-…

_A peine Malfoy père est sorti que je vois le fils soupirer. Je m'approche discrètement et lui murmure à l'oreille :_

-Ainsi tu me surveilles ?

-Hein ? Putain, me fait pas… t'es où ?

-Juste derrière toi. Alors, comme ça tu me surveilles ?

-J'ai saisi l'occasion pour pouvoir rester. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Surtout pas avec le serpent chez moi. Et ainsi je pourrais peut être parlé à Potter…

-le serpent ? Moi je dirais plutôt « M. je suis un sang mêlé mais je ne l'assume pas ». Aller, pose l'argent de ta boisson, et on sort.

-Pour aller où ?

-Faire une crise cardiaque à Blaise. Et rassure toi, ton père te verra pas.

-Et ben…

_Je lui lance sors d'invisibilité et je lui attrape le bras en sortant. Je cherche Blaise des yeux alors que Malfoy râle que je le tiens._

-On n'a pas le choix, sinon on peut se perdre vu que l'on ne se voit pas. Et fait gaffe, ton père n'est pas loin.

-Hm…

_L'on croise Malfoy père et je cours en direction de Blaise sans lâcher Draco. Je m'arrête juste derrière lui et écoute ce qu'il dit à Ginny. Je ris doucement et lui souffle dans le cou. Il se retourne et je me mets à rire franchement en voyant sa tête._

-Que…

-C'est moi et ton préfet. Ne dites aucun nom, Malfoy père me cherche, et lui risque des problèmes si Malfoy père apprend qu'il est avec moi. Murmurai-je.

-Compris.

-Alors, prêt à être invisible ?

-Oui.

_Je refais le même sort sur Blaise en vérifiant que Malfoy père n'est pas par là. _

-Ginny, on te suit jusqu'au lieu. Mais évite de nous parler, on va te prendre pour une folle.

-D'accord.

_Elle marche en direction de la tête de sanglier. Une fois que Ginny a ouvert, je rentre rapidement avec Blaise et Malfoy. _

-Finite.

_Mon invisibilité prend enfin fin. Je m'approche d'Harry surpris._

-Il y avait Malfoy père… d'ailleurs, deux personnes sont avec moi mais… comme ils doivent rester discret, je les ai rendu invisible.

-Ok. Ben ça ne me dérange pas. Hermione ?

-Du tout. Je sais qui c'est. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

_Une fois que tout le monde est arrivé, je remarque la présence de presque tous les préfets. Je remarque également que moins de Serdaigle, que je le pensai, sont présents. Je m'assois vers Fred et Georges et attends que ça se passe sachant déjà que c'est à Harry de faire. Je regarde Harry en coin. Au bout d'un moment, Draco me demande pourquoi Harry fait cette tête. Je lui explique en murmurant, de sorte que seul Draco entend, que l'idée vient pas d'Harry, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment sur du succès. Au moment où je finis ma phrase, je vois l'une élève de Poufsouffle posée LA question._

-C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus ?

-eee oui.

-Un Patronus corporel ?

-J'ai déjà entendu ce terme… a je sais. Tu connais Madame Bones ?

-Oui c'est ma tante.

-A d'accord. Oui j'y arrive.

-Ben ça alors. Entendis-je doucement de Blaise alors que Lee disait la même chose à voix haute.

_Fred dit à son tour :_

-Ron avait eu l'interdiction de répandre la nouvelle par notre mère.

-Oui. Elle trouve qu'Harry attire suffisamment l'attention. Ajoute Georges.

-Elle a totalement raison. murmure Harry. Et j'aurais tué Ron si à cause de lui j'avais attiré encore plus l'attention.

-Harry, tu me vexes là. S'exclame Ron faussement vexé ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

-Il a tué un basilic avec l'épée de Griffondor en seconde année. S'exclame Neville.

_Je vois Ginny se faire petite. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour la rassurer._

-Il avait fait ça pour aider l'élève prisonnier … commence un élève qui s'arrête sous mon regard noir, ceux des Weasley et de Hermione (Harry aurait bien été tenté, mais on faisait trop attention à lui). Il a aussi empêché, en première année, que Tu-sais-qui est la pierre philosophale. Ajoute soudainement l'élève.

-Et il a participé au tournoi des trois sorciers l'année dernière.

-Sans oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cédric. Et si vous voulez savoir, rappelez-vous le discours de Dumbledore à la fin de l'année dernière. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil à Harry. Et Harry, ne sort pas que tu as été aidé, c'est faux. En première année, tu étais seul face à Quirrell et Voldemort, ARRETEZ D'AVOIR PEUR D'UN NOM BORDEL, pendant un long moment avant que Dumbledore arrive… et encore, tu l'avais déjà remis hors service. En seconde année, tu étais également seul devant le basilic. Car ça m'étonnerais que le phénix du professeur Dumbledore est pu le tuer.

-Oui mais il lui a crevé les yeux.

-Mais TU l'as tué. Poursuivons, en troisième année, devant les détraqueurs, ce n'est pas Hermione qui pouvait t'aider ne sachant pas faire de Patronus… et oui miss je sais tout, n'arrive pas à faire un sort que Harry réussi.

-Hisoka… m'aurais-tu surveillé ?

-Non. Enfin tu sais bien que je ne contrôle pas totalement.

-Et ben… préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Ok ?

-J'essayerai… au fait, pendant les taches, c'est toi qui as agis, pas les autres. Et tu as affronté Voldemort et les mangemorts seul.

-… je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment.

-Et alors ? Tu connaissais les sorts, après tu as réagis comme il fallait. Voilà pourquoi tu peux entrainer les personnes présentes.

_Par la suite, je laisse Hermione finir d'expliquer et sort un parchemin. Elle met son nom dessus avec le nom choisi pour le groupe. Alors qu'Ernie devait signer, il dit :_

-Mais si on se fait prendre ? On est préfet… alors…

-Je te rassure, tous les préfets ici présents savent ce qu'ils risquent… Ron ?

-Bien sûr. Etre préfet de toute façon… ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera d'aider Harry.

-Hermione ?

-J'obéirais pas à une tel prof. Alors oui je le sais ce que l'on risque. Et je suis d'accord.

-Hermione… je me demande de plus en plus si on ne t'a pas remplacé par une autre. S'exclame Ron. Où est passé l'Hermione qui avait encore plus peur de se faire virer que de mourir ?

-disons que trainer avec Harry et toi, sa apprend très vite que l'on ne peut pas survivre en restant dans les règles. Répondit-elle en souriant en coin sous le rire de tous.

-et toi Anthony ? Demandai-je une fois que les rire se calment.

-Tous les Serdaigles se posent des questions. Alors je vais leurs en donner. Hisoka ?

-Moi, j'ai montré dès le début de l'année ce que j'en pensai de cette vieille peau. Répondis-je en riant. Et toi Hannah ?

-Moi ? Ben… j'ai un peu peur mais bon… après ce que l'on a dit là… et de toute façon, ce n'est pas en lisant que l'on apprend la pratique. Et pour les BUSE, ou les ASPIC, il faudra faire de la pratique.

-Tu vois. Seul cette Pansy de malheur sera contre nous.

-Et Malfoy. Ajoute Harry.

-Non. Il restera neutre. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil à Hermione qui sourit alors qu'il y en a un qui murmure à mon oreille.

-Je ne veux pas être neutre moi !

-T'en a la preuve ? Demande Ron sceptique.

-T'inquiète pas Ron.

-Oui, il n'y aura pas de problème Ron. Ajoute Hermione.

_Je signe le papier en dernière._

-Hermione, Harry. Pouvez-vous rester un instant ? Demandai-je.

-Oui. Ron, on te rejoint. S'exclame Hermione.

_Ron sort en râlant en même temps que tous les autres. Je jette un sort sur le barman et sur le seul client. _

-Harry. Avec Hermione, nous avons pensé à une « trêve » entre toi et Malfoy. Dis-je.

-… c'est quoi ses bêtises ?

-Harry. Je te rappelle que si vous êtes aussi ennemis, c'est aussi ta faute. S'exclame Hermione.

-Et en quoi ?

-Rappelle-toi, tu n'as pas voulu de son amitié… et par la suite, tu te vengeais à chaque fois qu'il se vengeait.

-J'allais pas accepter d'être son ami alors qu'il avait critiqué Hagrid et Ron devant moi.

-Harry. J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui. Il m'a expliqué que… commençai-je en sentant un pincement dans mon dos. Putain… je vais finir par annuler un sort moi… murmurai-je pour le faire arrêter. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait maladroitement proposé son amitié. Et que par la suite, le fait que vous vous vengiez l'un l'autre d'un mauvais coup de l'autre n'avait pas aidé. Sans oublier cette rivalité extrême entre Griffondor et Serpentard…

-Hisoka… quelle preuve as-tu qu'il est de notre côté ?

-Tout simplement qu'il aurait pu me donner à son père tout à l'heure. Et au lieu de ça, il lui a menti.

-Elle a raison Harry. N'as-tu pas remarqué que depuis le début de l'année, Malfoy ne t'embête pas, ne se moque pas de toi ? Je te pensai plus intelligent que Ron Harry. S'exclame Hermione.

-Tu veux une preuve ? Et si son meilleur ami te le dit, tu le croirais ?

-Crabbe ou Goyle ?

-Mais non, eux ce sont que des cons. Soupirai-je. Je parle de Blaise Zabini.

-Zabini ? Bon ok. Je vais écouter. Ajout-il en voyant mon regard. Ça te va ?

-Très bien. Alors je peux enlever un autre sort. A moins que…

-Vas-y. Dit la voix de Blaise derrière moi.

-Ok. T'es où ?

-La. Redit la voix en levant un verre.

-Finite.

_Harry fronce les sourcils en voyant Blaise apparaitre._

-Tu étais là pendant la réunion ?

-Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dit pourtant. Soupirai-je.

_Alors que Blaise parle, j'aperçois Malfoy père passer devant le bar. Je rends de nouveau invisible Blaise._

-Pas le choix, Malfoy père est là. Murmurai-je avant qu'il râle. Nous allons à la calèche, et en chemin je rendrai visible les deux autres.

-DEUX ? S'exclame Harry.

-Oui deux. S'exclame Hermione. Et on n'a pas le temps de râler.

_Je sors accompagner d'Harry et Hermione, avec Blaise et Draco qui sont invisible. Voyant Malfoy père me fixer, je vais à honeydukes rapidement suivi de Draco et Blaise. Voyant que peu de personne sont présentes, j'annule les sorts sur les deux et le réactive sur moi. _

-Je passe par le passage secret. Rendez-vous avec Harry et Hermione à la salle des préfets si Pansy n'y est pas. Sinon, on finira cette converse demain et j'irai parler avec chacun d'entre vous pour vous le dire.

_Je pars vite dans le sous-sol du magasin et passe par le passage menant à Poudlard._


	13. Chapter 13

_Je pars vite dans le sous-sol du magasin et passe par le passage menant à Poudlard. Une fois à Poudlard, je m'assois contre la statue de la sorcière borgne. Alors que j'allais me montrer, j'entends une conversation._

-Je vous assure Monsieur Malfoy, Draco est bizarre en ce moment, et il parle souvent à cette fille. Il reste de moins en moins dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Je vois. Mademoiselle Parkinson, je vous remercie de m'avoir dit cela. _« Connasse, faut que je sorte de là… et comment il a fait pour arriver ici aussi vite ? »_

_Je les entends s'éloigner. Mais j'attends un peu et une fois certaine qu'ils ne me voient pas, je cours jusqu'à la salle des préfets en annulant mon sort. Quand j'arrive, je vois les autres surpris de me voir arrivée en courant. _

-On… Draco, on a un GROS problème.

-Quoi donc ? Demande celui-ci fronçant les sourcils.

-La cause s'appelle Pansy. Et le problème, s'appelle Lucius.

-Hisoka, calme-toi un peu. Assis-toi pendant que je ferme la porte et que je jette un sort d'intimité et de silence. S'exclame Hermione.

_Je fais ce qu'elle dit et respire un bon coup._

-Explique-nous maintenant. Dit Blaise.

-J'ignore comment il a fait, mais Lucius était déjà dans le château quand je suis arrivée derrière la sorcière borne. Il parlait avec cette garce.

-Elle a dit quoi ? Demande Draco soucieux.

-Ce qui est malheureusement la vérité. Elle lui a dit que tu avais changé… enfin son terme à elle est « bizarre ». Que tu étais moins présent dans ta salle commune. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle a dit que tu étais souvent avec moi.

-Je vois…

-On dirait que la leçon que tu lui as donnée la dernière fois ne lui a pas suffi. Ricane Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

-Ça va plus loin Blaise. Cela met Draco et moi dans la merde. Draco, car son père sait ce que pense vraiment Draco. Et moi car cela prouve que je suis vraiment là et qu'ils ont un autre moyen de m'atteindre que ceux qui sont « officiellement » contre Voldemort.

-Oh putain. On est mal. Murmure Harry. S'il t'attrape, on n'aura aucune chance.

-De quoi vous parlez à la fin ? Demande Hermione.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Il me veut pour mon pouvoir.

-Oui. Mais tu n'as jamais dit ce qu'est ce pouvoir. Réplique Hermione.

-…

-Hisoka, je prends de grand risque à aller à l'encontre du souhait de mon père. Alors j'ai le droit de savoir. S'exclame Draco.

-Vous avez raison. Mais je veux que cela reste entre les personnes ici présentes. Moins de personnes le savent, mieux c'est pour moi…

-Et Ron ?

-Non, il faut déjà faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que Draco n'est pas ce qu'il dit être.

-Tu as raison. Soupire Harry. Mal… Draco, je peux te faire confiance ? Tu pourras garder son secret ? Demande-t-il en tendant la main vers Draco.

-Je… Je te le promets. Répond Draco surpris, en serrant la main d'Harry.

_Je souris jusqu'à ce qu'ils me rappellent à l'ordre._

-Bon… ok… j'ai des visions.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Si tu me sors troisième œil, je te tue. Murmure Hermione.

-Rassure toi, Hermione, ce n'est pas une des idioties de la prof de divination. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas pris ce cours. Elle, elle n'a fait que deux véritables prédictions. Harry a entendu l'une, et le professeur Dumbledore l'autre. Moi ce que j'ai, ce sont des visions, des sensations que je me rappelle. Ça se passe de génération en génération dans ma famille. Je peux dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il se passe et ce qui va se passer. Comme les oracles de la Grèce antique.

-Tu as une preuve ?

-Pour sniffle. C'est un joli chien noir. Et pour… pour Cédric et mes parents… j'ai tout vu. Enfin Cédric c'est quand Harry est arrivé avec son corps… et pour mes parents… je l'avais vu juste avant la fin de l'année. Et pendant que vous fêtiez vos insignes à Ron et à toi, je l'ai revu car ça se produisait.

-Et là ?

-Je ne vois rien. Je prends des potions. Sinon…

-C'était donc ça la crise au début de l'année ? Et c'est pour ça que Rogue t'a engueulé… S'exclame Malfoy.

-exacte. J'avais oublié de la prendre avec la fatigue et la discussion que l'on avait eue. Imaginez que si Voldemort me capture, ce qu'il pourra faire. Il pourra prévoir le bon moment pour attaquer. Il va m'attraper, ça c'est sûr. Mais j'aimerais retarder cela le plus possible.

-Comment ça, il va t'attraper ? S'exclame Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-… tu es bien placé pour savoir que si Voldemort veut. Il finit par l'avoir. Même si c'est à ses dépens.

-Hisoka… Murmure Harry sous les regards surpris des trois autres.

-Bon… je l'ai vu. A la fin de l'année, il va avoir une chance de me capturer.

-Faut empêcher ça ! S'exclame Hermione.

-On ne peut pas. Soit il a cette chance, soit Sirius meurt.

-Sirius ? S'exclame Blaise. Vous ne parlez pas de Sirius Black quand même ?

-C'est vrai que toi tu ne sais pas. Dit calmement Draco. Il est innocent des crimes qui sont sur son dos. J'ai vu Petigrow pendant l'été. Ajoute-t-il au regard surpris des autres.

-Ce Queudver, si je l'attrape… ou si un maraudeur l'attrape, il va réellement mourir. Murmure Harry les poings serrés.

-La par contre, je ne comprends pas. ajoute Draco.

-On en parlera une prochaine fois. Dis-je. C'est bientôt l'heure et Pansy va rappliquer avec Ernie.

-On se retrouve demain ? Demande Hermione.

-Non. Ron ne verrait pas ça du bonne œil. Répliquai-je. Harry, tu viendras avec moi et Drago lundi. Et tu dormiras dans la salle des préfets. Par contre Draco, je te conseille de dormir chez Severus.

-Depuis quand tu appelles Rogue Severus ? Demande Hermione surprise.

-Secret.

-… si je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu sais bien que ton père peut être en train de t'attendre dans ta salle commune. Et je ne suis pas assez folle pour te dire d'aller dans le dortoir des Serdaigles ou des Griffondors.

-C'est sûr que la. Ça serait tout sauf normal. Répond Blaise en riant.

-Blaise. Tu lui amèneras ses affaires de cours.

-Tu prépares vraiment tout. S'exclame Hermione impressionnée.

-Je suis obligée. Et je dois vous avouer que ce que je fais change beaucoup de chose.

-Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle.

-Normalement, Draco et Blaise ne devaient pas être en contact avec vous. Et ils seraient, au moins Draco, devenus mangemorts.

-Même si ça me gêne de dire ça, elle a raison. Je serais devenu mangemorts comme le veut mon père. Dit Draco d'une voix neutre. Hisoka, tu as ta potion ?

-Oô non.

-Alors viens avec moi chez Rogue. Ça me donnera une raison d'être avec toi vu qu'il m'a demandé de surveiller que tu prennes tes potions.

-J'avais compris. Bon, on y va. Blaise, viens avec nous. Et vous deux, pas un mot.

-Malfoy, pas un mot sur l'A.D.

-Je ne risque pas. Mon nom est sur la liste. Dissimuler par un sort comme Blaise, mais il y est.

-Allons-y. Ernie arrive. Dis-je en sortant.

_Accompagnant Draco, Blaise et moi discutons tranquillement. Nous arrivons devant un portrait dans les cachots, et Draco frappe à la porte. Cinq minutes après, le professeur Rogue ouvre la porte._

-Professeur, j'ai…

-C'est pas le moment.

-Je vois. Murmurai-je. Pansy est là avec lui ?

-Non.

-Bien. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'une rapporteuse. Ou pourrai-je aller ? Demandai-je retenant Draco de parler.

-Aller voir votre professeur. Il se trouve au 7ème étage normalement.

-Bien. Je vais y aller.

_Je fais demi-tour emmenant Draco et Blaise avec moi._

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demande Blaise en m'arrêtant une fois remis de sa surprise.

-Franchement, apprenez à lire entre les lignes merde. Hermione aurait compris ça au moins. Il a dit d'aller voir Dumbledore.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a dit un professeur à 7ème étage, c'est tout. Réplique Malfoy.

-C'est Dumbledore. Car son bureau y est. Dépêchons, c'est bientôt l'heure.

-Mais pourquoi il a dit d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre ? Redemande Blaise.

-Car Lucius était dans son bureau. Et il ne peut nous aider directement sans se trahir. Et oui Draco, c'est bien lui l'autre.

_Je continue le chemin et nous arrête dans le couloir. Je pousse Draco et Blaise derrière le rideau. Pansy et Ernie arrivent. A peine me voient-ils qu'ils se dirigent vers moi._

-Que fais-tu là Hisoka ? Demande Ernie.

-Je devais voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose d'important. Continuez votre tour de garde. Je retourne vite dans ma salle commune après.

-Pourquoi on ferait un traitement de faveur pour toi Ekisha ? Demande Pansy d'une voix neutre.

-Pansy, je vais t'expliquer un truc. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un an de moins que toi que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds. D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'en rappeler.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Car les cafteuses, je les enferme facilement. Murmurai-je à l'oreille alors qu'elle était à côté de moi. Pareil pour les espions et les traitres.

-Bon, dépêche-toi Hisoka. Dit Ernie en partant, tirant Pansy. Mais traine pas trop.

-D'accord.

_A peine ont-ils disparu au coin du couloir que je tire les deux autres jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Je réfléchis un instant._

-C'est quoi déjà ? Chocogrenouille ? Non…

-Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ? Demande Blaise à Malfoy.

-Non. Seul les profs et les préfets en chef le connaissent. Répond Draco alors que je continue de dire des friandises. Hisoka, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui… à si je me souviens ! Réglisse !

_La gargouille se déplace nous laissant passer. _

-Tu connais le mot de passe ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Disons que chaque fois que j'ai une vision, je vais le voir. Et avant, c'était lui qui faisait mes potions. Expliquai-je en montant. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour trouver de nouveau bonbon à chaque fois qu'il faut changer son mot de passe.

_Alors que j'allais frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant moi laissant le professeur Mcgonagall nous fixer surprise. Alors que j'allais expliquer en parti notre présence, Dumbledore, dit :_

-Laissez-les rentrer Minerva.

-Bien… à une prochaine fois Albus.

_Elle descend les escaliers alors que nous rentrons dans la salle._

-Alors miss, encore une vision ?

-Non. C'est le professeur Rogue qui nous a conseillé de venir vous voir.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Draco et moi avons un problème.

-La préfète de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson a dit à mon père que je trainais avec Hisoka et que j'étais beaucoup moins souvent dans ma salle commune.

-Et le problème professeur, et c'est pour ça que le professeur Rogue nous a dirigé vers vous, c'est que Lucius attend dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Donc Draco ne peut pas rester dans son dortoir. Ajoutai-je.

-M. Malfoy. Ce soir, vous allez dormir dans une chambre libre. Et demain, nous verrons si l'on peut vous trouvez un appartement de libre.

-Bien professeur.

-Je vous conseille par contre de prendre des cours d'occlumencie. Hisoka, vous irez vous aussi dans l'appartement. Cela sera plus sûr. Et vous pourrez l'aider pour l'occlumencie.

-Bien professeur.

-Monsieur Zabini, en attendant, faites-vous discret et surveillez votre préfète.

-D'accord professeur.

-Partez maintenant. Monsieur Malfoy, suivez-moi.

_Accompagné de Blaise, nous partons. Je le laisse aller dans son dortoir, pendant que je vais dans ma salle commune. Je monte m'allonger dans mon lit, prends ma potion et m'endors rapidement. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

**Le lendemain.**

_A peine suis-je levée que je vois quelqu'un rentrer dans le dortoir. À moitié endormie, je regarde l'arrivante dire :_

-Il y a Hermione Granger qui veut te parler.

-Hein ? A eu oui… j'arrive. Je prends une douche et je m'habille d'abord. Sinon, conduit la-ici. Merci du message.

_Je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Quand je ressors, je vois Hermione attendre sur mon lit._

-On dirait que je t'ai réveillé.

-Ben de peu… je venais de me réveiller. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

-L'A.D.

-a… vous ne trouvez pas de salle ?

-Non. La est notre problème majeur. Mais il y en a un autre.

-Un autre ?

-Ombrage. Elle a interdit les groupes, ou ce qui correspond. Il faut son autorisation maintenant.

-Elle veut jouer à ça ? Alors je vais jouer. Murmurai-je en souriant.

-La tu me fais vraiment penser à un Serpentard.

-Et je crois que je vais en être fière à force. Tu sais où sont Fred et Georges ?

-Je pense dans la salle commune ou dans la grande salle. Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras plus tard. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

_Je sors de mon dortoir accompagné d'Hermione. Nous allons à la salle commune de Griffondor. Voyant que Fred et Georges ne sont pas là, je laisse Hermione avec Ron et pars dans la grande Salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, je les vois avec les autres joueurs de Quidditch de Griffondor. Je me mets derrière Fred et Georges._

-Au lieu de râler, vous pouvez venir tous les deux ? J'ai une idée. Mais j'ai besoin de vos talents.

-Une préfète qui dit ça ? S'exclame Fred faussement surpris.

-Ben oui. Regardez Lupin. C'était un préfet. Pourtant, il était Maraudeur.

-Pas faux. Répond Georges. Allons-y.

_Ils se lèvent tous les deux et, après que j'ai pris un croissant, on part dans le parc. Une fois devant le lac, on s'assoit dans l'herbe._

-J'ai entendu parler d'un prototype de farce. Vous l'avez fini ?

-Non. Malheureusement, on ne l'aura pas fini avant un moment.

-Retournons aux blagues des maraudeurs alors.

-Je sens que l'on va se marrer. Murmure Georges.

-Exacte. Ça vous dit de repeindre son bureau ?

-Le repeindre ? Comment ça ?

-Elle aime le rose ? Alors on va voir si elle appréciera un bureau en vert… ou en noir.

-Ben pourquoi pas moitié moitié ? Propose Fred

-Et dans sa salle de classe, une parodie d'elle. Ajoutai-je.

-Ça va être drôle. Mais si elle arrive dans la classe ? C'est pas que j'ai peur des colles, mais les élèves ne verront rien. Dit Georges.

-On peut demander la carte à Harry. Propose Fred.

-La carte ?

-Oui, c'est les maraudeurs qui l'ont créé. On l'a trouvé avec Fred dans le bureau de Rusard. Et il y a deux ans, on l'a donné à Harry. Explique Georges.

-Je vous laisse vous charger de ça. Moi, je vais chercher un livre. Et rassurez-vous, vous allez adorer ce livre.

-Ok. On se retrouve où ?

-Dans la grande salle en fin d'après-midi. Pour une fois, cela va servir que je sois préfète. On se cachera dans la salle des préfets ce soir. Comme c'est Anthony et Ron qui font le tour de garde, normalement on n'aura aucun problème.

-Pratique, j'avoue. Bon allons préparer. A tout à l'heure.

_Je retourne dans ma chambre et recherche dans différents livres. Une fois que j'ai retrouvé le livre, je me dépêche d'aller dans la grande salle. Voyant que Fred et Georges ne sont pas là, je m'assois à la table de Serdaigle. Alors que je relis la partie pour ce soir, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois que c'est Severus._

-Miss, pour hier.

-On est allé voir le professeur comme vous le conseillez. Je vous remercie de cette indication.

-…

_Je le regarde partir et Anthony s'approche._

-Ils ont trouvé ?

-Non. Pas encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec les Weasley alors ?

-Tu le sauras plus tard.

-Un mauvais coup ? Demande Anthony fronçant les sourcils.

-… Tu le sauras plus tard. J'y vais.

_Je rejoins les frères Weasley et leur montre le livre. Eux me montrent le parchemin. _

-Ben allons faire nos « devoirs » alors. Dis-je en riant.

-Ouai. Devenons de sérieux étudiants. Répond Fred avec un sourire trop innocent pour être réel, tout comme moi et Georges.

_Je reste avec eux toute la journée, et nous nous entraînons au sort de couleur. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre plan d'action, Draco arrive vers nous._

-Je t'ai cherché partout. Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir à propos d'hier.

-Je vois… Fred, Georges, on prévoit ça pour après ? Vous saurez quand je sortirais. Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil aux mecs.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

_Je suis Draco jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois rentrée dans le bureau, je remarque qu'il a l'air de m'attendre._

-Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais restée dans le parc avec des amis. Je ne pensai pas que vous voudriez me voir aussi tôt.

-Cela ne fait rien. Je vous ai trouvé des appartements de libre. Mais ils sont à cet étage par contre.

-Cela ne me dérange pas professeur. Dis-je.

-Moi non plus. Au contraire.

-Bien. Je vous demande par contre que personne en dehors de M. Zabini et une de vos connaissances miss, de dire où ils sont.

-Je pourrais en parler à Luna. Mais je pense qu'Harry a le droit de savoir où me trouver.

-… Vous avez raison. Maintenant, allons-y.

_Nous suivons Dumbledore jusqu'à un tableau pas loin représentant les 4 fondateurs. _

-Je vous laisse trouver votre mot de passe entre vous. Je pense que vous vous en rappellerez plus facilement ainsi.

-Bien professeur.

-Je propose Poudlard. Qui irais se douter que l'on utiliserait si simple ? Dis-je.

-Pas sûr. Pourquoi pas « cohabitation » ou « intermaison » ?

-Pas idiot, autant mettre les deux.

-Bonne idée les jeunes. S'exclame Rowena Serdaigle.

-Personne n'y pensera. Ricane à son tour Salazar Serpentard.

-Alors c'est accepté. ajoute Helga Poufsouffle.

-Ce sera « cohabitation intermaison ». S'exclame à son tour Godric Griffondor en ouvrant le passage.

-Je te laisse là Draco. Professeur. J'ai à faire.

_Je pars dans l'autre sens. En cours de route, je croise Fred et Georges._

-C'est bon. Où sont Ombrage, Rusard et Miss teigne ?

-La première, dans sa chambre, et les deux autres, ils poursuivent Peeves depuis qu'on lui a demandé de l'aide. Répond Fred en se marrant.

-Vous êtes bien les seuls qu'il n'embête pas.

-Et oui. Disons qu'avec nous, il peut embêter les gens. Allons-y.

-D'accord. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous devrez faire un sort après pour qu'elle ne puisse pas deviner que c'est nous. Dis-je.

_On se dépêche d'entrer dans la salle. En gardant un œil sur la carte, on change les couleurs de la classe, mettant, grâce à un sort, une image d'Ombrage avec des cornes et qui se tape tout seul avec un marteau. Les mecs me regardent en souriant et mettent des couleurs atroces dans le bureau et la salle de cours (sans pour autant donner mal au cœur aux élèves). On vérifie la carte et voyons que Rusard n'est pas loin. Je nous jette un sort d'invisibilité et attends que Rusard et miss Teigne s'éloigne. Une fois éloigné, on court jusqu'à la sorcière borne._

-Finite incontatum.

_On redevient tous visible. Par la suite, on descend dans la grande salle car c'est l'heure de manger. _

-Jetez un sort sur l'un des éléments comme pour faire une farce. Murmurai-je. Car je crois que l'on va avoir le droit à un beau spectacle pendant le repas.

_Je vais à ma table, et pendant le repas, je vois les jumeaux Weasley faire les idiots et lancer quelques sorts sur les aliments. A mon tour, je lance un sort sur un fruit à la table des Serpentards qui explose dans la main de Pansy. Mais au moment où Pansy aller répliquer, nous voyons une Ombrage verte de rage, au sens figuré et au sens propre, car un sort que nous avions prévu à transformer toute sa tenue en vert vomie. Tous les élèves rigolent ouvertement. _

-Qui… QUI A FAIT ÇA ?

-Que vous est-il arrivé professeur Ombrage ? Demande calmement Rogue. Je croyais que votre tenue était le rose pas le vert… un vert immonde d'ailleurs.

-Je ne parle pas que de ÇA ! Je parle de mon bureau. Et de cette…. Atrocité dans ma salle de cours !

-On pourra voir ? Demande Georges. Que l'on sache ce qu'il se passe.

-MESSIEURS WEASLEY ! POTTER ! ET MISS EKISHA ! Je sais que c'est vous !

-Professeur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, avez-vous la preuve que c'est moi ? Ou l'une des personnes que vous avez citées ? Demandai-je en restant assise regardant Harry du coin de l'œil lui faisant ainsi comprendre de se taire.

-Je sais que c'est vous !

-Comment osez-vous ! M'exclamai-je en me levant et en m'approchant. Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, fait la moindre blague à un professeur. Si vous voulez la preuve… Veuillez regarder combien de fois j'ai été collé ! Et si des blagues ont eu lieu depuis que je suis là et qu'elles n'étaient pas la AVANT bien sûr.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Ekisha !

-Et moi je ne vous permets pas d'affirmer quelques choses d'aussi aberrant sur un des élèves de ma maison. S'exclame le professeur Flitwick. Surtout sur la préfète.

-Professeur. Murmurai-je.

-Et moi non plus je n'apprécie pas que vous suspectiez sans preuve des élèves de ma maison. S'exclame Mcgonagall. Car même si ce sont des blagueurs pour les jumeaux Weasley, ils n'ont jamais fait de blague à un professeur à ma connaissance.

_Ombrage, encore plus énervée, repart aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée. Je retourne à ma table tranquillement sous l'œil de tous les élèves. Anthony, qui s'assoit à côté de moi pendant les repas, me murmure :_

-C'est de ça que tu parlais ce matin ?

-Ce qu'elle vient de faire… non. Tu verras en cours, ça restera pendant toute la semaine. Murmurai-je en riant. En plus je ne mens pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça à un professeur.

-mais c'est une prof Hisoka. Réplique Anthony.

-à bon ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que son « cours » est un club de lecture. Répliquai-je à mon tour. Et encore je suis méchante envers les clubs de lecture.

-Elle n'avait pas tort sur les personnes. Continue-t-il en murmurant.

-si. Harry ne sait absolument pas de quoi la prof parle. Il nous a seulement prêté un objet.

-Tu as du bol d'avoir le prof avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait en sorte de l'être. Répondis-je. Et je l'ai dit l'autre fois… je n'obéirais jamais à cette vieille peau. Et le professeur Mcgonagall a l'air d'accord avec moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai adoré sa tête. Bon j'y vais. Et c'est à toi ce soir pour les tours de garde.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Hisoka ! Merci d'avoir pris notre défense tout à l'heure. S'exclame Fred avec une moue innocente. Pour une fois que c'est pas nous.

-Ben, je suis un précepte moldu. Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Même le professeur Mcgonagall est d'accord avec le fait que j'ai jamais fait ça à un prof… dis-je en riant.

-j'avoue que ça m'a surpris. La prof la plus neutre qui soit, d'accord sur le fait qu'Ombrage n'est pas une prof. Ajoute Georges en riant accompagné du trio d'or.

_Je sors de la salle et monte au 7__ème__ étage. A peine suis-je arrivée devant le tableau que je dis le mot de passe pour rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis surprise de voir un salon avec un mélange magnifique des couleurs des quatre maisons et le blason de Poudlard au-dessus de la cheminée. Je m'assois dans l'un des fauteuils._

-Magnifique…

-Tu peux le dire. Répond Blaise accompagné de Draco.

-Tu as vraiment peur de rien. Dit Draco neutre en s'asseyant.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as répondu à Ombrage encore une fois. Explique Blaise.

-HA… ça. Je n'allais pas la laisser m'insulter quand même.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi je pense qu'elle avait raison. Réplique Draco sourire en coin.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur ton implication et celle des Weasley, les jumeaux bien sûr. Pot… Harry semblait trop surpris. Pas d'être sur la liste mais plus que toi en tout cas.

-Bon j'avoue. Et tu as raison, Harry n'a absolument rien à voir la dedans. Vous allez voir demain en cours. Par contre son bureau, elle ne va pas mettre de colle cette semaine. Et si j'allais chercher Harry. On sera sur que Pansy ne nous dérangera pas là.

-Ben… pourquoi pas…


	15. Chapter 15

_Je me lève et ressors pour aller chercher Harry dans la salle commune des Griffondors. A ma grande surprise, je ne croise personne en route. Une fois devant la grosse dame, je donne le mot de passe et rentre à l'intérieur. Je regarde les élèves qui me regarde surpris, n'étant pas une Griffondor, je fais tache au milieu. Je m'approche d'Hermione et lui demande :_

-Il est où Harry ?

-Dans sa chambre pourquoi ?

-Disons qu'il y a une conversation à finir.

-Je vais le chercher alors. Je peux venir ?

-Désolé, mais là où l'on va, on s'est mis d'accord avec le prof du 7ème étage pour ne faire rentrer que Harry, un ami de qui tu sais et un de mes proches. Et ce n'est pas de toi que je parle. Sans vouloir te vexer.

-t'inquiète pas, tu me vexe pas. Et je comprends. Tu es plus proche d'elle que de moi.

_Elle monte les marches du dortoir des garçons et redescend cinq minutes après avec Harry. On sort Harry et moi, et retournons au 7__ème__ étage. Je regarde la carte du maraudeur et voit que personne est aux alentours. Une fois devant le tableau, je dis le mot de passe et nous rentrons tous les deux. Une fois dans la salle, je me rassois sur un fauteuil et Harry s'assoit à coté de Blaise alors que les deux posent leurs livres. _

-Bienvenue Harry.

-On est où là ? Ce n'est pas écrit sur la carte.

-C'est normal, c'est un appartement qui normalement est vide. Et avec les problèmes, Dumbledore nous le prête. Par contre, comme je l'ai dit à Hermione, personne à par nous quatre et Luna peuvent connaître le mot de passe. D'ailleurs, je devrais l'amener un de ses jours… bof, on verra plus tard.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de carte ? Demande Draco.

-Tu le sauras plus tard. Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Bon, on en était où la dernière fois ?

-Je sais plus. Dit Harry. Au fait, vous avez fait quoi cette aprèm pour qu'Ombrage soit dans cette état ?

-Ben, des petits sorts. Tu verras le résultat dans sa classe demain. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te colle.

-Vous avez touché à son bureau ?

-Oui. Il est du même vert que celui qu'elle avait sur elle. Avec un peu de noir, et Georges a même mit du rouge couleur sang comme si on avait tué dans son bureau. Expliquai-je en riant.

-Ils n'en loupent pas une. S'exclame Blaise mort de rire.

-En fait, cette fois, c'était mon idée. Avouai-je. Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas achevé leurs prototypes, on est retourné à la bonne vieille blague.

-J'en connais un qui doit être content. Murmure Harry en riant.

-Qui ça ? demande Blaise.

-Rogue.

-Rogue ? Pourquoi donc ? Demande Draco surpris.

-Car ce n'est plus lui qui se prend ses blagues. Répond Harry en riant.

-La blague que l'on vient de faire ont été très utilisé au temps des précédents agitateurs. En tout cas, les plus connus avec Fred et Georges. Quoi que eux, sont que deux, à l'époque ils étaient quatre.

-Oui mais Lunard retenait le jeu. Ajoute Harry.

-Pas faux.

-Vous les connaissez ? Demande Draco.

-bien sûr que je connais les maraudeurs, sinon je n'aurais pas la carte. Moi tous. Enfin presque tous. Il y en a un que j'aurais bien voulu connaître. Dit Harry en finissant en murmure.

-Et vous aussi vous en connaissez. Un depuis toujours de nom, et l'autre a été notre prof. Ajoutai-je pour éviter de continuer sur un terrain glissant. D'ailleurs, Draco, tu connais le troisième. Quant au quatrième… tout le monde en as entendu parler. Ses photos n'était pas très belle quand même dans le journal.

-Je ne vois pas Lockart faire ça… Quirrell, n'en parlons pas… Murmure Blaise en réfléchissant.

-Lupin ça m'étonnerais, Maugrey c'est impossible. Murmure Draco.

-Vous avez raison sur un point, c'est un des profs de défense contre les forces du mal. Dis-je en riant.

-Je ne vois pas lequel. Vas-y dit. S'exclame Blaise.

-Et toi Draco ? T'abandonne ? Demande Harry. Un indice, vous vous êtes foutu de sa gueule et de son physique. Mais vous avez rien pu dire de son cours.

-Lupin alors. Maugrey, j'ai eu le coup de la transformation, ça m'a suffi. Et les deux autres, je pouvais me foutre totalement de leur cours. S'exclame Draco.

-Bien. Dis-je. C'était lui Lunard. Et Sirius était… oui Sirius Black… était Patmol.

-Et les deux autres ? Demandent aussitôt Blaise.

-Queudver et Cornedrue. Murmure Harry en soupirant.

-C'était qui ? Demande de nouveau Blaise.

-Queudver… ce n'est pas… Petigrow. Murmure Draco. Donc Cornedrue c'est ton père Harry.

-Exacte… il serait encore la si ce… si ce traitre n'avait pas existé. S'exclame Harry les points serrer.

-Bon, on en était à Rogue qui est bien content que ça ne tombe pas sur lui. M'exclamai-je espérant que l'on me suive.

-et j'imagine que les maraudeurs étaient à Griffondor. S'exclame Draco un sourire en coin.

-exacte. Sirius a choqué toute la grande salle quand il a été envoyé à Griffondors. Un black à Griffondor, comment c'est possible. Je suis prête à parier qu'Harry pourrait faire mieux. Répondis-je.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant. Dit Draco en riant. Pourquoi il déteste les Griffondors.

_Harry regard Draco comme si il avait vu E.T._

-Ferme la bouche Harry. Tu vas gober une mouche. Dis-je en riant.

-Et ben…

-Bon Harry, c'est bientôt l'heure donc mieux vaut retourner dans ta salle commune. Dis-je. Pareille pour toi Blaise. Et moi je vous laisse, je vais dans ma chambre.

-N'oublie pas ta potion. Dit Draco.

-Oui papa. Répondis-je en riant.

_Je monte dans ma chambre et vois mes affaires. J'ouvre la valise et remarque que je n'ai plus de potion. Je réfléchis un instant puis hausse les épaules et m'allonge. Je m'endors lentement et finis par sombrer dans un sommeil profond._

_« Maitre, je sais où est la fille._

_Ou ça ?_

_A Poudlard comme vous le pensiez. Il se trouve qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Draco._

_Parfait. Alors qu'il nous l'amène._

_J'ai peur qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il m'a évité totalement quand j'y étais. Il n'est même pas retourné dans sa salle commune._

_C'est gênant. Je risque de perdre un espion, mais je pense que Severus réussira. Part Lucius._

_Bien maître._

_Lucius sort de la salle alors que Voldemort réfléchit._

_Cette fille… je la veux. Et si je dois la capturée moi-même, je le ferais. De toute façon, ce sont tous des incapables autant qu'ils sont. Incapable d'attraper une fille, de tuer Potter ou même d'avoir une prophétie. »_

_Je me lève en sursaut et masse un peu ma tête. Une fois le mal de crane parti, je regarde l'heure et remarque que j'ai une bonne heure d'avance sur l'heure de me lever. Je m'assois à mon bureau et écris ce que je viens de voir. Une fois finit, je descends dans le salon et m'assois sur un fauteuil. Bien remise, je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain. Je me lave et sors en peignoir. Je salue Draco en passant, qui fronce les sourcils en me voyant éveillée alors que je me lève toujours après lui. Une fois redescendue avec mes affaires, je me rassois sur le fauteuil et attends Draco._

-Tu m'attendais ? Pourquoi faire ? demande Draco.

-Ben, on est au 7ème, et de toute façon, mieux vaut pas rester seul…

-Tu as vu quelque chose…

-Hein ? Euh… non… répondis-je prise au dépourvue.

-Hisoka…

-Non j'ai… rien vu.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir. Surtout quand tu es prise au dépourvu. Alors ?

_Je soupire et lui explique ce que j'ai vu. A la fin de l'explication, il soupire à son tour._

-Fallait s'y attendre. Mais tu n'avais pas dit que tes potions t'empêcher d'en avoir ?

-Euh… si… Dis-je en détournant le regard.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas prise…

-… bon faut y aller.

_Je me lève et pars rapidement, suivis d'un Draco légèrement sur les nerfs. Je m'assois vite à ma table. Je soupire alors que Luna s'assoit à côté de moi._

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as couru.

-C'est un peu le cas. J'évite un Serpentard en colère. Expliquai-je un sourire en coin.

_Un bout de papier tombe devant moi. Je l'ouvre et lis « tu ne pourras pas y échapper ce soir »._

-A oui. Tu l'as énervé. Répond Luna en regardant le mot. Bon, ta fini de déjeuner ?

-Non et toi ?

-Non. On a encore 15 minutes avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ok.

_L'on finit de manger et nous arrivons cinq minutes avant le cours devant la classe d'Ombrage. Au moment où la cloche sonne, Ombrage ouvre la porte toujours aussi verte de rage. Elle me fixe alors que je rentre et je m'assois à ma table comme si tout est normal. Luna, assise à côté de moi, rie, comme tous les élèves rentrant dans la salle, en voyant la parodie d'Ombrage sur le mur qu'elle n'a pas réussi à cacher. Elle tape sur le bureau et s'exclame :_

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Sortez vos livres page…

-Madame, c'est vous qui avez fait cela ? Demande Ginny faisant rire encore plus les élèves.

-Silence Miss Weasley. La prochaine personne à rire ou à faire la moindre remarque sur cette horreur sera collée ! Maintenant, sortez vos livres et lisez le chapitre 5.

_A la surprise de tout le monde, je sors mon livre en première et commence à lire. Voyant cela, les autres se décident à sortir leurs livres et le silence passe dans la salle. Même Ombrage me fixe de façon surprise. _

-Quoi ? Dis-je en la fixant. Je fais ce que vous avez demandé, c'est tout. Cela vous surprend-il à ce point ?

-Je m'attendais à autre chose… et ne croyez pas miss Ekisha que je suis assez idiote pour croire que vous avez rien à voir la dedans.

-Disons que je n'apprécie pas d'être soupçonner alors que j'y suis pour rien. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai bien lire. Merci.

_Je retourne dans mon livre rapidement mais ne lis pas réellement. A la fin de l'heure, comme toujours, je sors en première et me dirige vers les autres cours. Au repas de midi, Ginny vient vers moi accompagner de Luna._

-C'était magnifique. Mais je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne l'est pas effacée. Dit Ginny.

-C'est normal petite sœur. Dit Fred derrière elle.

-Il y a un sort empêchant Ombrage de l'enlever. Ajoute Georges. Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

-La personne qui a fait ça était douée en dessin. Répondis-je en voyant Ombrage nous fixer.

-Je l'avoue, c'est très bien fait. Dit Ginny en souriant.

-Quel bel hommage au maraudeur. Dit à son tour Luna.

-Et nous on verra ça que demain. Soupire Fred. Bon, faut qu'on y aille. Bye.

_Les frères Weasley retournent à leur table. Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Une fois de retour dans la Grand salle, je vois que notre blague a fait le tour des maisons. Ombrage, toujours verte de rage, fixe tour à tour les frères Weasley et moi comme si nous allions sauter sur place et dire haut et fort que c'était nous. Quand je monte en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles, je sens quelques choses me pousser contre le mur et une baguette sous mon cou. Je lève les yeux et voie une Pansy avec un sourire en coin._

-Mais qui voilà... Je te cherchais, miss-je-me-permets-tout. Tu m'as ridiculisé devant toute l'école.

-Et alors ? C'est toi qui m'as attaqué. Répondis-je.

-Il parait qu'une personne te veut… que dirais-tu de le rejoindre ? Dit-elle en souriant un peu plus.

-tss, il envoie des toutous bas de gamme maintenant ?

-toi… Endoloris !

_Je tombe à genoux sous la douleur. Une fois le sort levé, elle me fixe avec une lueur me faisant légèrement peur. _

-Tu fais moins la maline d'un coup.

-Et tu la fais alors que je suis désarmée. Répliquai-je. _« Merde, je traine trop avec des Griffondors, je suis aussi folle qu'eux maintenant. » Pensai-je._

-Fais la maline… Impe…

-Expelliarmus ! S'exclame une voix faisant volée la baguette de Pansy.

-Tss Potter. Murmure Pansy.

-Tu fais moins la maline maintenant Parkinson. Dégage.

-Parle-moi autrement… Potter…

-Parce que tu es préfète ? Ben dit-toi que tu seras obligatoirement contredit si tu veux me coller. Réplique-t-il. Dégage avant que je t'amène chez le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Vous me le payerez… Murmure Pansy en partant en direction de sa salle commune alors qu'Harry s'approche de moi.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Maintenant que t'es là, oui… comment tu as su ?

-La carte du maraudeur. Je l'ai vu te suivre alors j'ai décidé de te rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-… rien…

-Hisoka…

-Je te le promets…

-Je t'amène dans ton appartement…

-Mais… je dois faire le tour de garde ce soir ! M'exclamai-je.

-HISOKA…

-Bien… mais Draco…

-J'irais. Dit la voix d'Hermione derrière nous. Allez-y, moi je vais prévenir Draco qu'il y a un changement de dernière minute.

_Après l'avoir remercié, Harry me conduit dans mes appartements en me soutenant. Une fois dans l'appartement, il me pose sur le fauteuil._

-Hisoka… pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Rien que ta difficulté à te tenir debout me prouve qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose.

-C'est rien. Grace à toi, j'ai évité au pire.

-Et c'est quoi ce « pire » ?

-Peux-tu aller demander ma potion au professeur Rogue ? Je devais aller lui demander tout à l'heure.

-Bien. Mais tu ne bouges pas.

-Je ne risque pas. Murmurai-je. Au faite, tu peux aussi lui demander de remettre cela au professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui.

_Harry repart et je pose ma tête sur le rebord du canapé._


	16. Chapter 16

Adenoide : pour Pansy, c'est vrai j'aurais pu faire sa pour lui faire éviter les doloris, mais 1 : j'y ai pas pensé.

2 : quand j'ai écrit une grande partie de l'histoire, elle m'énervait (car j'avais lu des histoires qui m'ont fait la détester sur le moment xd)

_**Voilà la suite**_

_**Chapitre 16**_

_Harry repart et je pose ma tête sur le rebord du canapé. Même pas cinq minutes après, un Draco furieux arrive._

-HISOKA ! Tu envoies Granger avec un mensonge effronté pour m'éviter maintenant ?

-Comment ça ? Murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand j'évite les confrontations ?

-… Pourquoi alors Granger prend ta place ce soir ?

-Draco… Je n'ai pas envie de crier… Et j'ai encore mal alors soit tu te calmes, soit on continue quand les effets du sort s'estompent totalement.

-En plus tu continues dans ses mensonges !

-ET QU'EST-CE QUI TE DIT QUE C'EST UN MENSONGE ? Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre. J'ai eu assez d'ennuie aujourd'hui.

-Malfoy ? Dit Harry surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Monsieur Malfoy croit qu'Hermione lui a menti.

-Malfoy, qu'à dit Hermione ?

-Qu'elle était affaiblie à cause de sorts.

-Alors c'est la vérité. Réplique Harry froidement. Ta chère collègue préfète a trouvé moyen de l'attaquer par surprise. Et si Hisoka n'est pas venue, c'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai dit que tu comprendrais… mais on dirait que j'ai eu tort.

-J'ai cru… Car depuis ce matin, elle m'évite. Car mademoiselle n'a pas prise sa potion hier soir.

-C'est bon, je n'allais pas déranger Severus a cette heure-là. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la prendre.

-Au faite, tu as parlé d'effet secondaire des sorts qu'elle t'a envoyé. Elle a utilisé quel sort ?

-Ben….

-Hisoka, maintenant tu le dis. S'exclame Harry. Que l'on sache s'il faut prévenir Pomfresh.

-D'accord… Soupirai-je. Quand tu es arrivé, elle allait envoyer un deuxième sort impardonnable. Avec ce sort, elle espérait surement pouvoir m'emmener vers Voldemort.

-Donc c'est l'impérium. Dit Harry.

-Attend, tu as dit le deuxième ? S'exclame Draco. Elle t'avait envoyé un autre sort ?

-…

-…

-Oui…

-c'est donc le doloris…

-Bon…Potter, va dire à ton copain Ron de me remplacer. Je vais…

-Non… Harry…

-Bon, tu voulais aller où Malfoy ?

-Voir Rogue et Dumbledore.

-Bon, je vais chercher Mcgonagall. Elle pourra contacter Dumbledore et également Rogue car si j'y retourne, il risque de me tuer.

_Harry sort rapidement après avoir posé le stock de potion sur la table. Je prends une potion, puis la bois à moitié et m'allonge sur le canapé. Je m'endors rapidement. Je ne me réveille que plusieurs heures après. J'entrouvre les yeux et regarde sur le côté. J'aperçois Draco, Rogue, Dumbledore et Pomfresh._

-Bien, vous êtes réveillée.

-Où… Où suis-je ?

-A l'infirmerie. Répond Pomfresh.

-Miss, M. Malfoy et M. Potter nous ont dit que l'on vous avait jeté le doloris. Chose prouvé par Madame Pomfresh ici présent. Ce que nous voulons vérifier, c'est le nom de la personne responsable. Dit Dumbledore le plus calmement possible malgré l'orage dans ses yeux.

-… Tout ce que je peux dire… c'est que c'est une fille qui est en…Commence-je.

_La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre d'un coup et je vois Ombrage rentrer._

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? S'exclame-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ? Et qu'est-ce que cette… miss-je-fais-jamais-rien… fait ici ? (narrateur : vive les surnoms -_-')

-Ça ne se voit pas ? réplique madame Pomfresh. Je la soigne. Elle a pris un mauvais sort.

-Et on ne vous a pas prévenu car cela ne concerne que les directeurs de maison et moi-même. Ajoute Dumbledore. Miss, pouvez-vous finir votre phrase s'il vous plait ?

-Oui professeur… Murmurai-je. Je disais que c'est une fille de 5ème année dans la maison Serpentard.

-A-t-elle une responsabilité quelconque ? Demande Rogue.

_Je jette un bref coup d'œil vers Ombrage mais reste silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'énerve et dit :_

-Répondez oui ou non, ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Dolores ! Je vous demande de sortir de MON infirmerie. Vous dérangez cette élève !

-Qui vous permet ? S'exclame Ombrage.

-Dolores, je vous rappelle que l'infirmière c'est elle. Alors veuillez sortir. De toute façon nous allions bientôt partir. Professeur Rogue, n'oubliez pas de demander les potions nécessaire pour le renouvellement du stock pour le mois. M. Malfoy, restez ici un instant. Je dois vous parler.

-Oui professeur.

-D'accord Albus.

_Ombrage sort de l'infirmerie énervée sous les sourire en coin des autres personnes dans son dos._

-Je ne te connaissais pas aussi muette. S'exclame Malfoy.

-Bon, la réponse. S'exclame Rogue.

-Oui elle a des responsabilités. Et oui c'est Pansy. Je ne voulais pas le dire car je sentais qu'elle n'était pas loin.

-Bon, alors c'est un renvoie définitif. S'exclame Dumbledore. Miss, ne restez JAMAIS seule dans le château. Vu ce que Draco nous a dit, c'est Voldemort qui l'a envoyé.

-Je ne pense pas. Elle a dû entendre parler de moi par Lucius et a voulu s'attirer la grâce du lord noir. Expliquai-je. Enfin c'est mon point de vue à cause du mot que je vous ai fait passer.

-...

-Promis professeur, je resterais avec Ginny ou Luna en permanence, sauf pour aller en cour d'Arithmancie.

-Bon. Au revoir mademoiselle, Draco, vous savez quoi faire ?

-La faire boire correctement sa potion, et vérifié sa présence dans l'appartement, ou dans la salle des préfets le soir.

-Sympa la confiance… Murmurai-je. Draco, ils ont trouvé ce qu'il faut ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De… la salle pour… tu sais quoi.

-A ça. Non pas encore.

-… Au faite, il est quelle heure ?

-6 heures.

-Déjà ! Bon ben reste plus qu'à descendre.

-Non, miss Ekisha, vous restez ici au moins jusqu'à midi ! S'exclame Madame Pomfresh.

-Mais…

-C'est ainsi, je ne changerais pas d'avis !

-Mais…

-Dormez !

-Bon, j'ai compris. Draco, tu n'aurais pas un livre ? Que je m'occupe.

-Non.

-Et merde… tant pis.

_Draco sort de la salle et je reste allonger toute la matinée. Pendant les semaines qui suivent, les cours se passent normalement. Pansy renvoyée, le poste de préfète de Serpentard est légué à Greengrass Asteria, une fille de ma classe peu avant Noël. Le jour où l'on me l'annonce, je décide que l'on doit la mettre au courant. Après un cours en commun avec les Serpentard, je l'attends à la sortie. _

-Greengrass. Dis-je au moment où elle sort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ekisha ?

-C'est pour t'expliquer ton rôle. Les autres préfets, moi compris, ont été informé à la rentrée de notre tâche.

-Et alors ? C'est toi qui va m'apprendre ?

-Je dois t'amener à la salle des préfets. Ils nous attendent. A oui… tu me jettes un sort par derrière, je préviens ton directeur de maison. Dis-je en partant.

-Alors c'est vrai que tu avais fait flotter cette idiote de Parkinson à travers le château ?

-Oui. Et attachée.

_A peine sommes-nous au premier étage qu'elle demande :_

-On y est bientôt ?

-Tss. Déjà en train de râler ? Et bien je suis bien contente que pour les tours de garde que tu ne sois pas avec moi.

-Tour de garde ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? S'exclame-t-elle.

-Tu vas voir. Bon, rentre. Dis-je en ouvrant un passage.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un raccourcie.

_On traverse le passage et une fois que nous ouvrons l'autre côté, je remarque qu'une personne semble attendre que quelqu'un arrive dans le couloir. Je fais signe à Greengrass de pas faire de bruit et me faufile discrètement derrière la personne. Je pose la pointe de ma baguette dans son dos. _

-Que fais-tu là, Pansy ? Tu es renvoyée de l'école ! L'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Ekisha…

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu es revenue pour te venger ?

-C'est de TA faute !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me lancer ce doloris. Ni même d'avoir essayé de me donner à Voldemort. Greengrass, peux-tu aller chercher Draco dans la salle derrière ce portrait ?

-Il ne faut pas de mot de passe ?

-Oui c'est vrai. C'est danger.

-Ok.

-Dit lui de venir… à Hermione aussi.

-hm… Ne prends-en pas l'habitude quand même !

_A peine est-elle partie que Pansy se retourne et essaye de me taper à la manière des moldus. Je m'éloigne un peu et lui lance un sort de ligotage. Draco et Hermione sortent rapidement et voient Pansy. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclame Draco.

-Faire ce que l'on m'a demandé. Ce que TOI tu ne feras pas. Toi, le traitre a son sang.

-Bizarrement, ça ne me touche pas. Hisoka, tu as réussi beaucoup de miracle.

-J'ai pu car on n'est pas dans la même classe. Sinon, on aurait été comme moi et Greengrass. Draco, Hermione, vous pouvez l'amener aux professeurs Dumbledore ? Je crois que je suis assez allée dans son bureau pour toute l'année.

-Compris.

_Par la suite, les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent. Peu avant noël, je vois que Ginny, comme toute la famille Weasley et Harry, n'est pas en cours. Hermione m'explique que M. Weasley a été gravement blessé et qu'elle les rejoint au Q.G de l'ordre aux vacances de noël. Elle me propose de venir avec elle. _

-C'est gentil Hermione… mais je ne serais pas à ma place.

-Mais si, je te promets.

-Je préfère rester là.

-Je trouve que t'es proche de Malfoy. Tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui ?

-Non, ça je te le confirme, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Draco. Pour moi c'est un ami. Un très bon ami.

-Ça me rassure. Dit une voix derrière moi. Et non Hermione, moi non plus je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est comme une petite sœur. Je pense que Harry et Blaise pense pareil.

-Mais c'est qu'on est doué pour des enfants unique et orphelin pour moi et Harry. J'ai trois grands frères surprotecteurs. Dis-je en riant. Et non Hermione, je ne viendrais pas.

-Tu n'iras pas où ? Demande Draco surpris.

-Elle ne veut pas venir avec moi rejoindre la famille Weasley et Harry.

-Tu devrais.

-Mais…

-Je vois. C'est pour moi et Blaise que tu t'inquiètes ?

-…

-Bon, si je te dis que Dumbledore nous a dit d'aller au Q.G de l'ordre du phénix pendant les vacances, tu irais avec Granger ?

-Ben… oui… pourquoi pas alors. Soupirai-je.

-Bien. Alors c'est réglé. Bon, allons faire notre dernière journée. S'exclame Hermione. Rejoignez moi tous les trois dans le bureau de Mcgonagall.

-Oui capichef. Dis-je en partant en courant en cours.

_A la fin de la journée, nous nous rejoignons devant le bureau de Mcgonagall. Nous rentrons dans le bureau._

-Bien, vous êtes là. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez lu ?

-Oui. Disons-nous d'une même voix.

-Bien, alors allez-y par cheminée. Ombrage vas râler mais tant pis.

_Je prends une poignée et passe en première. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Une fois au Q.G, je m'assois sur une chaise. Chacun leur tour, Hermione, Draco et Blaise arrivent et s'assoient également sous les yeux surpris de Sirius. _

-Dites-moi, j'ai une hallucination ? C'est bien des Serpentards que je vois ?

-Oui Sirius. Soupirai-je. Alors, vous deux… ben voici Sirius Black le parrain d'Harry… Sirius, voici Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

_BOUM. Je regarde l'endroit où Sirius était et ne le voit pas. Je baisse les yeux et le vois évanoui. _

-Je pensai que ce serait Ron qui s'évanouirait. S'exclame Hermione en riant.

-Moi j'aurais pensé qu'il sortirait et rentrerait dans la salle avant de s'évanouir. Dis-je en riant sous les yeux d'un Draco et d'un Blaise surpris.

-c'est ça Sirius black ? S'exclame Blaise.

-Disons qu'il était très… Griffondor contre Serpentard… quand il était étudiant. Et certains trucs ne sont pas passés encore. Si tu veux une preuve, laisse Sirius et Severus dans une même pièce pendant 10 minutes, et quand tu reviendras, tu déclareras le vainqueur. Voir même le survivant. Tiens, voilà son retour. Tu vas mieux Sirius ?

-On dirait que je n'ai pas rêvé… je donnerais tout pour voir la tête de Lucius. Murmure-t-il dans un petit ricanement.

-vous comprenez maintenant ? Sirius. Où est Remus ? Demandai-je.

-Il va arriver. Il accompagne Molly.

-Ha d'accord. Bon, vous venez les mecs ? Je vous accompagne dans la chambre des mecs. Par contre. N'oubliez pas de murmurer dans le hall.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Blaise.

-Pour le tableau situé dans le hall. Il hurle dès que l'on parle trop fort. Ça donne mal au crane. Dis-je. Enfin, vous comprendrez quand Tonks se prendra les pieds dans le porte-manteau. D'ailleurs, Draco pourra ainsi dire bonjour à la tante de sa mère. Ajoutai-je en montant les escaliers.

_Je rentre dans une salle et leur montre la chambre._

-Je pense que ce sera là. Ici, Harry et Ron dorment et si je me trompe, il y avait Fred et Georges aussi je crois. Moi, Hermione et Ginny étions à la chambre d'après. Par contre, je vous conseille de fermer la porte à clé pour dormir.

_Je monte dans la chambre d'au-dessus et pose mes affaires. En attendant les autres, je prends mes devoirs de vacances et m'installe à la table de la cuisine. En attendant que les Weasley et les autres reviennent, j'ai le temps de faire une bonne partie de mon devoir de potion. _

-Alors comment va-t-il ? Demande Sirius en me faisant sursauter et remarquant enfin la présence des autres.

-bien. On ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il va sortir par contre. Dit Molly. Bon je vais faire à manger. Je pense que cela va à tout le monde.

-…

-Avant de monter dans vos chambres les mecs, je préfère vous prévenir. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un fasse comme Sirius. Dis-je la tête dans mon devoir.

-Quoi donc ? Demande Harry.

-On a deux invités.

-Ils sont venus alors. S'exclame Harry avec une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux que les autres ont pas l'air de voir.

-Oui. C'est Dumbledore qui leurs a dit de venir car Lucius aurait pu les voir trop facilement sinon.

-Au faite, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sirius quand tu as vu ces personnes ? Demande Lupin.

-…

_A ce moment, Draco et Blaise rentrent dans la cuisine. BOUM… _

-Et un Weasley à terre, un. S'exclame Blaise mort de rire.

-Dites, c'est une habitude ici de s'évanouir ? Car ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire pareil. Soupire Draco.

-Tu voulais savoir Remus. Ben Sirius a fait la même chose que Ron. Dis-je en rangeant le parchemin. Et non Draco, il n'y a que ses deux-là qui le font. Enfin, je crois.

-HISOKA !

-Quoi ? Répondis-je en riant. Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais voir si les jumeaux ont besoins de moi.

_Je prends mes affaires, les poses dans ma chambre et vais rejoindre Fred et Georges._

-Alors les mecs, vous faites quoi ? Demandai-je appuyer sur la porte.

-On finit notre prototype.

-Je peux rester ? J'ai vu assez de personnes s'évanouir pour aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr. Surtout après le coup contre Ombrage. S'exclame Fred.

-Merci.

_Pendant toute la durée des vacances de Noël, je reste en compagnie de Fred et Georges. Quand je redescends, ce n'est que pour manger ou pour aller dormir dans ma chambre. Quand à mes devoirs, je les fais quand les autres vont voir Arthur à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, ils viennent de partir._

-Je trouve que tu es beaucoup avec les jumeaux. Dit une voix derrière moi.

-Maisnonmaispasdutout. Dis-je en vitesse.

-Mais t'es gênée. S'exclame Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Mais pas du tout. Murmurai-je.

-Alors, t'es amoureuse du quel ? Demande Blaise.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse ! M'exclamai-je rouge.

-Alors pourquoi tu es rouge ?

-Mais je…

-Allez dit. Ce soir c'est noël, et là je le saurais. Donc dit moi. Je préfère que tu me le dises.

-… Georges. Murmurai-je tout doucement.

-Et ben… Au faites, comment tu les reconnais ?

-A leur façon de marcher…

-A ouai. Je vois.

_Je retourne à mon devoir de métamorphose. Une fois mon devoir fini, je monte dans une salle vide et m'assois dans un coin fixant l'arbre généalogique. Je reste ainsi pendant des heures dans mes pensées. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends des voix m'appeler. Je soupire et mets ma tête entre mes bras sur mes genoux restant dans le coin. La porte finit par s'ouvrir._

-Hisoka ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Demande la personne.

-… fous-moi la paix.

-Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-T'es bien gentille Hermione, mais laisse-moi tranquille.

-Hermione ? Ah. Tu l'as trouvé. S'exclame Ron. Maman nous a dit qu'il était l'heure de manger.

-Ben allez-y et foutez moi la paix. Dis-je sans bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demande Ron.

-Dégagez de là. J'ai envie de rester seule !

_Les deux partent._

**Pov externe.**

-A vous êtes la-vous deux. Alors vous l'avez trouvé ? Demande Fred accompagné de Georges et de Blaise.

-Oui. Mais elle nous a envoyé boulet. Répond Ron.

-Vous lui avez dit quoi ? Demande Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai seulement dit que maman a dit que c'était l'heure de manger. Et Mione a demandé ce qu'elle avait. Dit Ron.

-Mais t'es idiot toi ! S'exclame Georges à la surprise de tous. Elle a perdu sa mère cette année, et tu crois qu'elle va rester de bonne humeur pour les fêtes ? Réfléchit un peu !

-Georges… murmure Fred. Rappelle-toi qu'il ne faut pas crier.

-Pardon, mais cet imbécile ne comprend jamais rien. Bon, allons chercher Lupin ou Malfoy, ils sauront quoi faire. Murmure Georges en descendant, suivi des autres.

_Une fois dans la cuisine, Harry, Sirius et Lupin les regardent surpris._

-Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?

-Si, mais mon crétin de petit frère a trouvé moyen de la mettre dans une humeur encore pire avec un mot. Grogne Georges. Lupin, pouvez-vous aller la voir ? Je ne sais pas comment la sortir de ses pensées.

-A moi j'en connais une. Murmure Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment. Surtout qu'elle me tuerait car elle croirait que c'est moi qui l'ai dit. S'exclame Blaise.

-Bon, je vais la voir. Dit Lupin. On verra bien.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ce mot ? Demande Sirius en fixant Georges.

-Maman. Ce con n'a pas fait gaffe que cela aller être le premier noël sans ses parents. Grogne à nouveau Georges.

-Georges ? Tu vas bien ? Demande Fred. Tu grognes beaucoup je trouve. Aurais-tu été trop près de Lupin un soir de pleine lune ?

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas ça Fred. S'exclame Hermione. Dis-moi Georges, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux ?

-HEIN ? Mais t'as fumée quoi la ? Amoureux ? Moi ? De Hisoka ?

-Elle n'a jamais dit de Hisoka. Murmure Sirius en riant.

-Tu t'es trahi tout seul. Dit Blaise entre deux éclats de rire. Georges, vas rejoindre Lupin, ton support sera également utile pour elle.

_Georges, trouvant ainsi une raison de sortir, même si c'est pour en entendre parler plus tard, sort au plus vite._

-Georges m'a abandonné ! S'exclame Fred. Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?

-Surement parce qu'il le remarquait même pas. Où qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Répond Blaise. Mais rassure toi, c'est réciproque. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi elle restait vers vous alors qu'à l'école elle rester plus avec Draco et moi ?

-Ben t'as pas tort mais je n'avais pas fait gaffe. Répond-il en riant.

**Pov Hisoka.**

_Lupin rentre dans la salle._

-Hisoka, ça va aller ?

-Mais ça va. Foutez-moi la paix !

-Hisoka, je sais que c'est dur. Mais on est là nous. Murmure-t-il en s'asseyant devant moi.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ?

-Car on n'aime pas voir quelqu'un de triste. Tous simplement.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide ! M'exclamai-je. Je… je veux rester seule.

-Hisoka… il ne faut pas rester seul. Cela ne t'aidera pas.

-Mais Remus… j'ai bien… j'ai bien le droit de… de me souvenir…

-J'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais faire ça dans ton coin peut être dangereux.

-Je…

-Excusez-moi… je peux rentrer ou… Commence Georges.

-Non Vas-y. je vais te laisser la place. Hisoka, toi plus que quiconque, doit savoir que vivre dans le passé est dangereux. Dit Remus en se levant et sort à la fin de sa phrase.

-… tu… tu vas mieux ? Murmure Georges en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Non…

-Tu veux m'en parler ? De ta douleur… même si j'ai peu de chance de comprendre.

-Sa servirai a quoi… d'en parler.

-Surement à te soulager. Sinon tu peux me parler de tes parents tout simplement. Comment étaient-ils avec toi ?

-Très gentil… sévère quand il le fallait mais je ne… ne manque… manquais de… de rien.

-…

-Pour… pourquoi il a... a fait ça ? Murmurai en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je l'ignore… murmure-t-il en posant sa main sur ma tête. Mais nous on est là.

-… c'est pour ça que…

-Que ? Demande-t-il en me regardant.

-Que j'ai peur…

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? murmure-t-il. De nous ?

-Non… pour vous…

_Je soupire et il pose ma tête sur ses jambes._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai… tu sais que j'ai un pouvoir…

-Oui. Et alors ?

-J'ai peur que Voldemort vous utilise pour m'atteindre… comme il a utilisé mon père contre ma mère… je ne veux pas qu'il vous tue…

-C'est… gentil mais… pense au moment présent. Tout de suite, c'est moi qui suis là. Pas lui. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Pas toujours. Répondis-je en souriant.

-Bon, tu souris. C'est mieux. On descend ?

-Je suis bien comme ça moi. Dis-je.

-Oui mais les autres risques de nous embêter si on ne descend pas manger.

-Comment ça ? Et pourquoi t'es rouge ?

-Ben… ils se sont mis dans la tête que… l'on s'aimait…

-… tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demandai-je en détournant la tête.

-Mais si je… je t'aime. Répond-il en vitesse surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-ha… euh… moiaussi… murmurai-je encore plus gêner.

_Un silence gêné s'installe jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Fred._

-Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On vous attend pour manger nous.

-Euh, oui on arrive. Dis-je en me relevant rapidement.

-Bien, alors dépêchez-vous !

_J'attrape la main de Georges et le tire derrière moi alors que Fred nous fixe surpris._

-Ben, et moi ? Je n'y ai pas le droit ? demande-t-il faussement vexé.

-Hum… non… répondis-je en tirant la langue.

-Bien fait pour toi ! S'exclame Georges mort de rire.

-Mon frère jumeau m'oublie. S'exclame Fred en rentrant dans la cuisine.

-Mais non Fred, je t'oublie pas. Mais certaine chose sont importante également. Répond Georges en riant.

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demandai-je en voyant les regards surpris des autres.

-Ben tout… aïe ! Dit Ron.

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Répond Hermione en coupant Ron. Madame Weasley, on peut commencer à manger. Ils sont là.

-Bien.

_On s'assoit tranquillement et la soirée se passe bien. M. Weasley, revenu pendant la journée, dit soudainement à la fin du repas :_

-Au fait, vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

_Je recrache l'eau à la figure de Sirius en face de moi, Georges lui c'est sur son frère qu'il regardait à ce moment. Et à ma grande surprise, Ron crache également sa boisson sur Blaise en face de lui._

-De… quoi tu parles papa ? Demande Georges pendant que moi, je m'excuse à Sirius et Ron à Blaise.

-Ben, de toi et Hisoka.

_Cette fois, je fixe Arthur surprise._

-De… de quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

_A ma grande surprise, celle de Georges et des parents Weasley, tout le monde se met à rire. Je murmure à l'oreille de Georges :_

-T'es d'accord toi pour ce que ton père a demandé ?

-Euh… oui… dit-il en m'embrassant sous le regard ahuri des autres.

-Ben j'avais raison ! Depuis quand ? Redemande Arthur.

-ben attend une seconde. S'exclame Georges en regardant l'heure. Ben maintenant… sa fait même pas une minute.

_Je ris des regards des autres._

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez cru que l'on avait parlé de ça en haut ?

-Ben oui. Vous avez pris beaucoup de temps. Répond Harry.

-Et ben non. On a seulement… s'exclame Georges en s'arrêtant.

-J'ai simplement parlé de ma famille. Mais j'avoue que si Fred n'était pas apparu comme une furie, on en aurait surement parlé. Dis-je en souriant. Au faite Ron, pourquoi tu as craché toi aussi ? Tu t'es senti visé ?

-Maisnonmaispasdutout.

-Alors mon petit Ron, t'es avec une fille ?

-Oui, il est avec Lavande. S'exclame Hermione froidement.

-A oui ! Cette folle a liée ! M'exclamai-je.

-Vous pouvez parler d'autre chose ? Murmure Ron.

-De toute façon, faut se coucher. S'exclame Molly. Bon, vous deux, vous ne dormez pas ensemble !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

-Car c'est moi qui décide, tu es MINEURE !

-Si c'est que ça, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux grâce à cette bague. Et en plus, vous êtes bien gentille, mais vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

-Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton…

-Molly… tu devrais te calmer. Si quelqu'un ici est libre de choisir pour elle, c'est Remus. C'est lui le tuteur légal, malgré la tradition de la famille Ekisha. S'exclame Arthur. Et je te signale aussi que Georges est techniquement parlant majeur. Alors ils décident.

-Moi, je la laisse faire dans ce genre de cas. Elle nous a déjà montré, rien que cette été, qu'elle est plus mature que certain. Dit Lupin en souriant en coin.

-comment ça ?

-Molly, n'as-tu pas remarqué que, en plus d'être la seule à être parti quand Sirius a proposé de dire quelques éléments à Harry, elle est la seule a pas avoir essayé d'écouter nos réunions ? La seule chose qu'elle est faite, c'est me demander et demander à Albus d'être membre. Quand elle a eu sa réponse négative, elle n'a pas râlé, ELLE.

-… bon j'ai compris. Mais si j'apprends que vous l'avez fait, je vous tue sur place !

-vous croyez que je couche le premier soir ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, et ça c'est un comble alors que c'est grâce à moi que deux personnes ont évité un sort pire que la mort, alors ayez confiance en vos enfants ! M'exclamai-je après une phase rouge tomate.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

_Je sors de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Je monte dans une chambre quand Sirius m'arrête. Il me sourit et me félicite. Je vais dans ma chambre et m'allonge dans mon lit. En pleine nuit, je me réveille, mais je ne me rappelle pas de mon rêve. Je me lève et descends un peu pour aller chercher quelques choses à boire. Je rentre dans la chambre des garçons et voit Harry gigoter. Je regarde autour de nous et, voyant qu'ils dorment tous, pose ma main sur sa tête. Je me concentre et bloque, au moins pour cette nuit et, je l'espère, la nuit suivante, la possible intrusion des pensées de Voldemort. Je ressors de la salle et descends dans la cuisine. J'ai la surprise d'y voir Molly. Je la fais sursauter quand je dis :_

-Madame Weasley ? Vous ne dormez pas ?

-Hein ? Euh non…

-Vous avez un problème ?

-Ben, depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie, ça m'arrive de rêver qu'il tue toute ma famille.

-Ha… vous aussi alors vous le sentez.

-Sentir quoi ?

-Que par ma faute et celle d'Harry, même si on a rien demandé, vous et votre famille êtes en danger.

-Mais dis pas n'importe quoi…

-C'est pas n'importe quoi… Voldemort veut tuer Harry et il veut que je l'aide avec mon pouvoir. Il a déjà envoyé Lucius et Pansy contre moi. Et pour Harry, il ne se gêne pas pour l'attirer dans des pièges, comme l'année dernière.

-Quoi ? Mais quand ?

-Lucius, c'est au moment de notre sortie a pré-au-lard au mois d'octobre je crois. Mais il n'a pas pu m'avoir, car j'ai utilisé un sort d'invisibilité que ma mère m'avait appris. Et Pansy, c'est au début du mois. Et j'avoue que c'est grâce à Harry que je m'en suis sortie.

-Mais faut le dire à Dumbledore !

-C'est fait. C'est la raison de la présence de Draco ici… ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que je ne peux pas vous promettre que toute votre famille s'en sortira indemne.

-Personne ne le peut. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour ma réaction tout à l'heure Hisoka.

-Cela n'est pas la peine, je vous en veux pas… dites, Lupin dort ?

-Je crois, pourquoi ?

-Je dois récupérer un livre chez moi.

-Tu…

-J'irais pas, c'est pour ça que je veux demander à Remus. Il y est déjà allé.

-C'est quoi le nom ? Demande une voix derrière moi.

-Professeur ? Qu'est-ce vous faites là ?

-J'étais venu amener cela. Dit-il en me montrant mes potions. Tu ne comptais pas les prendre ?

-Si… mais je n'y ai pas pensé en partant. Répondis-je.

-Mouai… alors, ce titre ?

-« De oraculis ».

-Hm… je vais le chercher. Toi, tu vas dormir. Molly, voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Merci Severus.

_A peine Rogue parti, que Molly monte dans sa chambre, en me disant de retourner au lit. Je soupire, prends les potions et les monte dans ma chambre, les mettant à l'abri dans ma valise. Je redescends dans la chambre des mecs et regarde Harry un instant. Voyant qu'il dort calmement, je remonte dans ma chambre et m'entraine à l'occlumencie. Je suis tellement concentrée sur cet entrainement que je sursaute en sentant deux bras m'entourer la taille._

-Alors ? On ne dort pas ?

-Georges, tu peux parler…

-Je te signal qu'il est 8 heures.

-Déjà ?

-Et ben oui. Tu viens, que l'on ouvre nos cadeaux ensemble ?

-D'accord. Allons-y.

_Je me lève et le suis en bas. Une fois en bas, je vois que tous les adultes sont debout à part Molly._

-Man n'est pas là ? Demande Georges surpris.

-Non. Elle dort encore. Répond Arthur.

-C'est sûr qu'elle a besoin de sommeil. Laissons la dormir tranquillement. Dis-je en allant vers la cuisinière en les surprenant. Alors, vous voulez quelque chose de particulier à manger ?

_Alors que je prépare de quoi faire à manger pour ceux présent, avec un peu plus pour ceux qui vont bientôt arriver, les autres arrivent petits à petits. A la surprise de tous, Molly ne descend qu'en dernière. Et à son regard, elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi autant. En voyant le repas prêt, elle regarde vers la cuisinière et me voit._

-Fallait me réveiller !

-Vous aviez besoins de dormir Madame Weasley. Alors pour une fois, vous nous laissez faire. Ginny, tu peux amener une assiette ? Ron, amène cette tasse à ta mère. Et tu râles tu fais tout demain. Et pour TOUT le monde.

_Une fois que tout est prêt, je m'assois à coté de Georges et me sers._

-Tu n'avais pas mangé ! S'exclame Hermione. Mais fallait nous le dire, on aurait pris ta place.

-Ben, j'étais partie, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Répondis-je en mangeant.

_Une fois que l'on a fini, ils vont tous chercher leurs cadeaux pour les ouvrir en bas. Remus s'approche et me tend un livre._

-Severus m'a dit de te le passer.

-A merci. Je ne pensai pas qu'il irait cette nuit.

-C'est le livre que tu as demandé cette nuit ? Demande Molly.

-Oui. J'en ai besoin. Et Hermione, cela servira à rien que je te le prête.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

-Car il est en latin.

-A quoi te sers ce livre alors ? Demande Hermione.

-Car ma mère m'a appris à le lire. Et cela me permettra de mieux comprendre certaine chose. Alors vos cadeaux. Dis-je. Vous avez eu quoi ?

-Déjà, ouvre les tiens Hisoka. Dit Ron.

-Les… j'ai des cadeaux ? Murmurai-je surprise.

-On dirait moi au noël de ma première année à Poudlard. Dit Harry souriant. Vas les ouvrir, je pense que tous ceux qui t'apprécie t'en ont offert. Vous aussi. Ajoute-t-il en regardant Draco et Blaise surpris.

_Je me dirige vers mes cadeaux, surprise. Je lis la première carte, « j'espère que cela t'aidera. Hermione ». Je l'ouvre et trouve un livre sur la magie de haut niveau. J'ouvre une autre carte, « je sais ce que tu ressens, donc j'ai demandé aux membres de l'ordre de trouver de quoi le remplir. Tous mes vœux, Harry ». J'ouvre le cadeau et vois un album photo. Je fixe l'album un moment puis finit par le poser. Ron lui m'offre une écharpe, Blaise un serpent et Malfoy m'offre un aigle. Une fois que Molly a fini d'engueuler les Serpentards pour leurs cadeaux, ce qui les a choqués a vie, Georges pose un cadeau dans mes mains. _

-Tiens.

-Mais je n'ai rien pour toi…

-Ouvre, on verra ensuite.

_J'ouvre le paquet, et vois deux bracelets avec une pierre blanche au milieu._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des liens. Au début ce n'était pas ça que je voulais t'offrir, mais hier j'ai demandé à mon père s'il les avait encore.

-Comment ça des liens ?

-Ils permettent de dire, par la couleur de la pierre si l'autre personne est heureux. Mon père l'avait offert à ma mère, et ils ont accepté de nous les donner. Ils permettent également de faire passer une pensée forte, ou une sensation forte. Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

-ou… oui… merci Georges. Murmurai-je en mettant mon bracelet et mettant le second à Georges. Merci Hermione pour ton livre, les garçons, merci pour le serpent, l'aigle et l'écharpe. Et toi Harry, merci pour ton cadeau. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux… et merci monsieur et madame Weasley.

_Les vacances se finissent et nous repartons à Poudlard. A la surprise de tous, je m'assois au diner à côté de Georges. Pendant les pauses entre les cours et les soirs, tous en étudiant avec Luna, je reste soit avec lui, Fred et leurs bandes, soit avec Draco et Blaise qui trainent avec Harry par moment. Mais un jour, alors que grâce à Harry on contrôle le Patronus, la porte bouge. Je fronce les sourcils et rend Draco et Blaise invisible, n'étant pas visible sur le parchemin. Ombrage rentre et nous fixe comme si elle avait eu son cadeau de noël en retard. Les autres partent en courant mais se font attraper par les autres. Moi j'attrape la liste et la met dans ma poche alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, accompagné d'un membre de sa brigade tenant Harry. Je les suis jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où le ministre est présent. Je regarde mon poignet un instant, et voit que Georges est inquiet mais en sécurité. _

-Je les ai trouvés, dans une salle de Poudlard comme l'avait dit cette demoiselle. Il y avait d'autres élèves, mais nous les avons pas tous capturer. Quand je disais Dumbledore que cette fille créait que des problèmes.

-Que faisiez-vous là-bas vous deux ? Demande le ministre.

-Harry m'aider pour des sorts de sortilèges. Répondis-je clairement.

-Et les autres ? Que faisait-il là ?

-Les autres ? Ben certain s'entrainer en métamorphose, en défense contre les forces du mal, étant donné qu'ils savent que leur niveau n'aidera pas et qu'ils ont besoins de pratiquer.

-Vous savez que les groupes de ce genre sont interdits.

-Quel groupe ? Ce sont les groupes de 3 ou plus qui sont interdits professeur. Dis-je clairement. Moi, je travaillais qu'avec Harry.

-Est-ce vrai Mademoiselle ? Demande Dumbledore avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux en regardant l'amie de Cho qui hoche la tête de haut en bas. Bien, vous voyez bien que la seule chose à leurs reprocher est leurs présences hors du dortoir à cette heure-là. Et je pense que les directeurs de maison seront prévenus. Maintenant, retournez dormir. Et miss, allez d'abord à l'infirmerie pour cela. Ajout-il pour la traitre.

-Bien professeur. Dis-je en sortant accompagnée d'Harry.

-Comment ça se fait qu'elle n'est pas trouvée le parchemin ? Je n'ai pas vu Hermione la prendre.

-Elle ne l'a pas prise. Mais tu crois que c'est pour quelle raison qu'elle m'a attrapé ? Dis-je en sortant le parchemin. Brule-le dès que t'es dans ta salle commune. L'A.D est fini. On a eu de la chance que j'ai pu protéger la majorité des élèves, mais ça, c'est la preuve qu'elle veut. Et t'inquiète pas pour cette fille, ce qu'Hermione a fait, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je vais faire.

-Je crois que Georges déteint sur toi. Ou c'est Draco et Blaise.

-C'est sûr. Répondis-je en riant. Bon, je te laisse la.

_Je vais dans mon appartement et vois un verre flotté._

-Oups. Je vous avais oublié. Finite incontatum.

_Blaise et Draco réapparaissent sous mes yeux. _

-Alors ?

-On l'a échappé bel. Et je préfère que l'A.D s'arrête là.

-On s'en doutait. Mais on en a déjà assez fait pour avoir les BUSE tranquille en défense contre les forces du mal. Dit Blaise.

-Bon je vais me coucher. J'ai eu assez de surprise jusqu'à présent.

_Je monte dans ma chambre, prends ma potion et m'endors. Jusqu'au examen des BUSE, rien de particulier se passe, à part le nombre incroyable de personne en retenu. Pendant que les autres passent leurs épreuves, je suis dans ma chambre à lire mon livre. Je vais dans le salon, pose une bougie devant moi, une fiole remplie d'eau derrière moi à droite, une autre de terre en haut à gauche, une fiole remplie d'électricité en haut à droite et une dernière remplie d'une mini tornade. Je relie par un trait le feu et l'eau, l'eau et la terre, la terre et la foudre, la foudre et l'air, et pour finir l'étoile, je relie l'air et le feu. Je trace un cercle passant par les cinq éléments. Je m'assois en tailleur au centre des étoiles. _

-Per virtutem elementorum, ego scio, quam dedistis mihi potestas facta est, quid fiat. Quaeso boni seminis mei. (Par le pouvoir des éléments, j'utilise le pouvoir que vous m'avez offert pour savoir ce qui a eu lieu, et ce qui va avoir lieu. je vous le demande pour le bien de mes descendants.)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

_Quand je me réveille, m'étant évanouie juste après avoir parlé, je vois Draco devant moi. Me rappelant ce que j'ai vu, je me relève et l'attrape au bras._

-Où sont Harry et les autres ?

-Ben… ils… Dumbledore partit, et Mcgonagall absente, ils sont partis aider Sirius.

-Merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est un piège ! Et je vais les rejoindre sinon Sirius va mourir !

-Je t'accompagne.

-Non. Ton père y sera.

-M'en fous ! Je n'ai pas pu partir avec eux car tu étais dans cet état ! Alors allons-y.

-Fais chier. Bon go. Au ministère de la magie.

_Je rends Draco invisible, tout comme moi, et part dans le parc en courant. J'appelle un sombral et monte dessus en tirant Draco derrière moi. Une fois à Londres, je descends et rentre dans le ministère en courant et me dirige dans une pièce. A ma grande surprise, je trouve rapidement où sont les autres. Je les vois entourer de mangemorts. Je bloque Draco, qui était sur le point d'agir, en lui murmurant qu'à deux contre autant de mangemort serait la mort assurée. Un instant après, je vois les membres de l'ordre arrivée. Je garde à l'œil Bellatrix Lestrange. Une fois qu'elle se prépare à attaquer Sirius en traitre, je lance l'Expelliarmus la désarment, je change mon apparence et redeviens visible. Alors que Draco aide les autres, toujours invisible, je cours en sens inverse attirant Bellatrix avec moi dans le couloir des cheminées. Je me protège d'un de ses sorts et envoie un stupéfix. _

-Laisse la moi. Dit une voix que je n'aime pas derrière moi. Endoloris !

_Je tombe au sol et perds mon apparence. Je me relève un peu et recule le plus possible d'eux, me retrouvant assise contre un mur._

-Je vois que j'ai enfin ce que je veux devant moi. Hisoka Ekisha. Dit-il souriant en coin.

-Que… que me voulez-vous ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

-Est-ce que je demanderais si je savais ?

-Legimens !

_Je ferme mon esprit rapidement mais remarque qu'il force plus que Severus beaucoup plus._

-Je vois que l'on t'a bien entrainé. Qui ?

-je…

-Endoloris.

_Je me colle au mur de douleur me retenant de crier brisant ainsi le peu de contrôle que j'avais encore pour l'invisibilité de Draco._

-Alors ? Demande-t-il.

-C'est moi Tom. Dit Dumbledore apparaissant derrière lui en rompant le doloris.

-Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore me pousse contre un mur éloigné et commence un combat contre Voldemort. Les regardants faires, je remarque à peine Harry qui pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je vois dans un flash Harry souffrir. Je me tourne vers lui et pose mes mains sur son front._

-Harry, laisse-moi faire. Je vais lui bloquer, temporairement par contre, l'accès à ton esprit.

_Je me concentre et bloque son esprit. Quand j'ai enfin fini, Voldemort disparait et je le sens essayer de forcer le mur que j'ai créé. Je me concentre à nouveau, l'empêchant d'envahir la tête d'Harry, et il réapparait._

-je vois. J'avoue être surpris mais… Hisoka… tu seras à moi… et toi… Harry… je te tuerai quand tu auras plus d'ange gardien gênant. Dit Voldemort en disparaissant juste devant le ministre.

_Je souffle et Harry m'aide à tenir debout._

-Vous deux, allez directement dans mon bureau. Et les autres seront ramenés à l'infirmerie si ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Bien monsieur. Dis-je.

_Draco se rapproche et aide Harry à me soulever._

-Ça va aller Hisoka ? Demande-t-il.

-Oui Draco. Et les autres ?

-Tout le monde est en vie.

-Même Sirius ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux… je n'aurai pas risqué ma peau pour rien.

_L'on attrape tous les trois le portoloin et on apparait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils me posent sur l'un des sièges._

-Hisoka, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ta transformation s'est rompue et alors que mon invisibilité a tenu plus longtemps ?

-Tu as donc tous vu…

-oui, j'étais dissimulé dans un coin et je ne pouvais rien faire.

-d'accord. De toute façon, tu as bien fait…

-la réponse maintenant.

-Car c'est plus dur de garder une métamorphose que de garder quelqu'un invisible, alors quand j'ai pris le Doloris, le premier, et que je pouvais moins me concentrer, j'ai préféré te protéger toi. Puis suite à la legimencie et le second Doloris, je n'ai pas pu tenir.

-Je vois.

-Harry, pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé si c'était vrai ?

-J'ai… j'y ai pas pensé.

-Bon, on ne va pas râlé. Dit Draco. Au moins, le ministre ne peut plus dire qu'il n'est pas revenu.

-Maigre consolation. Murmurai-je. Lui en a beaucoup plus. Il a prouvé qu'il peut attirer Harry dans ses pièges par ses émotions. Il m'a vu, donc il essayera avec beaucoup plus d'importance de m'attraper. Et le fait que tout le monde le croit réellement de retour, lui permet une ambiance propice à son règne.

-Vous avez totalement raison miss. Dit Dumbledore en sortant de sa cheminée et s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Harry, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-J'avais peur pour Sirius ! Je pensai que…

-Harry, je comprends. Dit le professeur.

-Maintenant, me reste plus qu'à refaire le sort.

-Qu'elle sort ? Demande Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

-Une magie très ancienne léguée de génération en génération dans ma famille.

-Attend, ce n'est pas ça que tu essayais tout à l'heure ?

-Si. Et c'est cela qui a permis à sauver une vie. Mais j'avoue que j'ai fait en sorte d'éviter la fin. Dis-je.

-En quoi consiste cette magie ? Demande Dumbledore.

-A voir un évènement particulier et les principaux issus possibles. Ce que j'avais demandé, c'est la prochaine attaque de Voldemort sur moi ou Harry. Et j'ai vu cette soirée. Tout s'est passé sur la même base. Mais j'ai modifié un élément ou deux. Déjà, j'ai empêché un mort, ensuite, j'ai attiré Bellatrix à l'endroit où vous alliez arriver car sinon, j'aurais dû affronter Voldemort qui m'aurait capturé. Et pour finir, j'ai empêché Voldemort d'avoir accès, temporairement seulement, au pensée de Harry. Comme je l'avais fait la nuit de noël.

-Quoi ? Tu as fait ça sans m'en parler ? S'exclame Harry.

-Tu avais besoins d'une véritable nuit de sommeil. Alors je te l'ai offerte. Répondis-je le fixant.

-Je vois. Donc tu commences à contrôler ton pouvoir.

-C'est à mon âge que l'on commence à apprendre. Puis-je aller me coucher ? Des doloris de Voldemort, ça fait mal. Dis-je.

-Bien sûr. Tous les deux, accompagnez là à l'infirmerie.

_Les deux garçons m'aident à me lever et à tenir debout. Durant le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie je les regarde tour à tour. « Quelque chose m'échappe ». _

-Dites, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir, mais vous avez quelqu'un dans vos vies ? Demandai-je.

-Non. Répond Draco.

-Moi non plus.

-C'est dommage. Il doit pourtant bien avoir une fille qui vous plait.

-Non. De toute façon, les filles ne m'intéressent pas. dit Draco en soupirant regardant en coin Harry.

-Attends, t'es homo? S'exclame Harry surpris.

-Bien Potter. Tu comprends vite. Répond Draco sarcastique.

-On y est les mecs. Dis-je pour les faire taire.

_« Je vois, Draco est attiré par Harry. Mais est-ce réciproque ? » L'on rentre dans l'infirmerie. On voit les autres en train de se faire soigner par Madame Pomfresh. A peine a-t-on dépassé la porte qu'elle se jette sur nous. On m'assoit sur un lit, je regarde un instant le bracelet et quand je relève la tête, je vois Georges devant moi. _

-Georges ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté les cours. S'exclame Ron.

-C'est le cas. Mais j'ai appris que vous avez fait un tour au ministère. Alors on est venu à la nouvelles. Dit Fred en rentrant. En plus, Georges était mort d'inquiétude pour sa douce en ayant vu son bracelet changer de couleur.

-FRED !

-T'inquiète pas Georges. Murmurai-je. Je vais bien.

-C'est ça. Murmure Harry alors que Draco tourne les yeux en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Georges en regardant successivement Harry, Draco et moi les sourcils froncés.

-Rien. Dis-je en jetant un regard en biais aux deux autres.

-Mais oui rien… des doloris de Voldemort et des tentatives d'entrés dans nos têtes mais c'est rien. Dit Harry calmement.

-Harry… t'es mort. Murmurai-je en voyant l'air de tous ceux dans la salle. Je vais bien, je vous assure. De toute façon, je savais que je survivrais.

-Hisoka… soupire Georges.

-Oui, je vais dormir. A une condition. Dis-je en souriant. Que tu dormes avec moi.

-Miss Ekisha. Vous dormez SEULE ! S'exclame Madame Pomfresh.

-Mais…

-Seule. Buvez ça. Dit-elle en me tendant une fiole.

-Mais… bon ok. Soupirai-je en voyant son regard. Il peut au moins rester là ?

-Oui. Tant qu'il ne dérange pas les autres.

-Merci.

_Je regarde la potion un instant et en sort une de ma poche quand elle tourne le dos et mets la sienne sous l'oreiller. Je soupire et bois ma potion. Je m'allonge sur l'oreiller et m'endors rapidement. Quand je me réveille, je vois qu'il fait jour. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que la salle est vide. Je m'assois et soupire. _

-Vous voilà enfin réveiller. S'exclame Pomfresh.

-Ils sont où ?

-Je leurs ai dit de partir. Il faisait trop de bruit. Et vous, vous pouvez sortir, une fois que j'aurais fini les examens. Alors allongez-vous sur le lit et ne bougez pas.

-Bien.

_Je me rallonge et attends qu'elle est finie ses examens. Une fois qu'elle range sa baguette elle dit :_

-Votre corps s'est remis, mais pas votre magie. Il vous reste encore un peu de magie à récupérer. Alors ne forcez pas en cours.

-Bien madame. Je peux sortir ?

-Oui.

-Merci.

_Je me lève et sors rapidement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Je descends dans la grande salle et vois les autres me faire des signes de la main. Je m'assois à côté d'eux alors que tout le monde me regarde._

-J'imagine qu'ils sont tous au courant.

-Oui. Soupire Harry.

-Ben, on pouvait être sûr que tout le monde le saurait avant la fin de la journée. Dis-je. Tu peux me passer la… mais il y est quelle heure au faite ? Demandai-je.

-Il est midi et demi. Répond Hermione. Et si tu cherches Fred et Georges, ils ont dû repartir. Et j'ai cette lettre pour toi.

_Je prends la lettre et la lis. Je souris et la mets dans ma poche. Je mange tranquillement et ressors en direction de mon cours. Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, je monte dans les appartements réservés pour nous. Je prends mon livre et voyant que Draco est présent je soupire._

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande-t-il.

-Je voulais réessayer. Mais je me suis rappelé que je ne dois pas trop utiliser la magie. Au fait, tu es amoureux ?

-… pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-J'ai eu l'impression que t'étais ailleurs. Alors ?

-… ça ne te concerne pas.

-Ok.

_Je me relève du canapé, prends un livre et m'assois au bureau, travaillant sur une leçon d'arithmancie. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends :_

-Tu penses qu'il me déteste toujours ?

-Qui ça ?

-Harry…

-Draco, il ne te détestait pas vraiment. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne faisait que renvoyer les mauvais coups qu'il recevait.

-J'espère que c'est la vérité…

-Ça l'est. Dit Blaise dans l'entrée.

-Comment tu le sais toi ? Demande Draco.

-J'ai demandé pourquoi ils faisaient leurs mauvaises blagues. Ron m'a avoué qu'à l'époque il pensait que c'était logique le « combat » entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle a toujours était contre.

-Sauf pour le coup de poing dans la figure… Murmure Draco.

-Tu l'avais cherché. Réplique Blaise. Enfin, j'avoue avoir adoré ta tête à ton retour après sa. En plus, je t'avais prévenu que pour une raison inconnue, elle avait l'air sur les nerfs en ce moment et d'éviter de la chercher. Bon, j'en étais où ?

-A Harry. Dis-je en écrivant.

-Ah oui. Ben il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment pour, mais il ne pouvait pas faire croire qu'il avait peur de toi. Donc il répondait. Quand tu as arrêté de le chercher, ça a été un soulagement pour lui.

-a…

-Oui. Pour plus d'information, demande-lui directement. Je pense qu'il aimerait bien avoir une conversation « civilisée » avec toi. Ajoute Blaise.

_Je soupire et monte dans ma chambre. Je prends ma potion et me couche rapidement. Le lendemain, étant un samedi, je me lève et descends dans le salon. Je remets les 5 éléments en place et je créais un nouveau pentagramme au sol. Au moment où j'allais m'assoir au milieu, Draco rentre dans la pièce._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'entraine… et je veux savoir quelque chose…

-Je préfère rester. La dernière fois, je t'ai retrouvé évanouie.

-D'accord. Mais tu ne t'approches pas et tu restes silencieux.

-Hm.

-O, divina potentia, dic mihi futurum. cum captus esset et ego ostendam me inimicus meam. nam familiare superstes.(Oh, puissance divine, dites-moi mon avenir. Montrez-moi quand et comment je serais capturé par mon ennemi. Je vous demande votre aide. Pour la survie de ma famille.)

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça vous plait ? Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par review s'il vous plait.

Et bonne lecture ^-^


	20. Chapter 20

**Pov Extérieur**

_Draco regarde Hisoka parler aussi bien en latin qu'en anglais. Une fois la tirade finie, il la voit lever la tête en l'air. Il remarque que ses yeux sont devenus blancs. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle tombe au sol et voyant que le pentagramme ne brille plus, il s'approche, l'attrape et la couche sur le canapé. _

-J'espère que ça va pas durée trop longtemps maintenant. Soupire Draco.

_Il s'assoit sur un des fauteuils et commence à lire. Blaise, accompagné d'Harry, rentre dans l'appartement._

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ? Pourquoi t'es pas descendu ?

-Car elle s'est entrainée pour son pouvoir… et depuis j'attends qu'elle se réveille. Répond Draco.

_Jusqu'au réveille de Hisoka, ils parlent tranquillement. _

**Pov Hisoka**

Je vois une attaque de mangemort à Poudlard. Je me vois combattant des mangemorts. Un mangemort m'immobilise et m'attrape. Une fois qu'il est sorti du territoire de Poudlard, je le vois transplanant me portant. L'image se fait flou un instant et j'apparais dans une salle où se trouve Voldemort. Je vois le mangemort me poser par terre devant le lord noir. Je remarque qu'à mon doigt, la bague de ma famille n'y est plus, mais que j'ai gardé mon bracelet. 

_Je rouvre les yeux sur un plafond. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque les garçons en train de discuter. Je me rassois et vais directement prendre une plume et un parchemin. J'écris ce qui me reste en mémoire et relis mes notes. Je soupire et regarde les autres._

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Hisoka ? Demande Harry.

-… rien qui vous concerne… Dis-je en brulant le papier.

_Je me lève et prends un livre. Je sors et vais dans la grande salle. Je lis tranquillement. Quand j'arrive à la fin du livre, je sens quelqu'un posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et remarque Ginny._

-Fais attention, ton faucon risque de mal le prendre si tu continues à l'ignorer.

-Au pardon Hebi. Tiens. Dis-je en tenant un biscuit, que j'ai toujours dans ma poche pour lui, et prenant le courrier. Super ! Georges m'invite à rester avec lui cet été.

-C'est cool pour toi mais…

-L'ordre ? Ben s'ils m'interdisent, je fuis. Dis-je le plus naturellement du monde. Et tant pis si je me fais capturer.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. S'exclame Harry. En parlant de ça. Murmure-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Tu n'avais pas dit au début de l'année que c'était soit ta capture, soit la mort de Sirius ?

-Oui… mais j'ai fait en sorte que Dumbledore puisse arriver rapidement… j'aurais dû le combattre dans la salle avec le voile.

-A ouai. Tu t'es débrouillé pour que tu ne sois pas capturé.

-Je l'ai dit… si je peux retarder ce fait, cela sera mieux. Bon, vu que l'on part à la fin de la semaine, et que j'ai des examens à partir d'après-demain, je vais partir demander à Dumbledore. Soupirai-je en me levant.

-Bonne chance. S'exclame Harry.

_Je me lève et marche en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois devant la gargouille, je prends mon courage à deux mains, dis le mot de passe et monte les escaliers. Je frappe à la porte et attends un peu une réponse. N'entendant rien, je commence à redescendre et Dumbledore arrive. _

-Miss, que voulez-vous ? Demande Dumbledore en souriant.

-C'est pour les prochaines vacances… j'aimerais pouvoir choisir le lieu…

-Je suis désolé miss. Mais je ne peux vous laissez sans protection.

-Mais monsieur…

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Alors sortez et que je n'entende plus parler de cette histoire.

-Monsieur… je vous en prie… s'il le faut, vous pourrez placer toutes protections que vous voulez sur sa demeure, mais laissez-moi allez chez Georges…

-Non c'est non. Et si vous continuez, vous resterez aux Square Grimmaurd à la place du Terrier avec l'interdiction de sortir.

-… je comprends mieux Harry maintenant. Vous obligez les gens à faire ce que VOUS voulez. Ne vous plaignez pas si quelque chose vous échappe. M'exclamai-je avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

_Je marche rapidement et finis par aller dans la bibliothèque, qui est presque totalement vide vu que tout le monde est dehors. Je prends le premier livre qui passe sur les animagi et m'assois en le lisant. Plus je lis ce livre, plus je me dis que je suis proche de mon but, mais qu'étant surveiller comme je suis, je n'ai que peu de chance de pouvoir continu sans que quelqu'un le remarque. Pendant que je réfléchis sur le moyen de réussir, je sens deux bras m'entourer par la taille._

-Alors, on ne répond pas à une invitation ? Murmure Georges à mon oreille.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben, je t'ai envoyé un message ce matin… et il fait bientôt nuit.

-Quoi ? Déjà ! Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mon livre. J'ai oublié de te répondre.

-C'est gentil pour moi. S'exclame Georges faussement vexé. Tu préfères un livre à moi. Voilà le problème de sortir avec quelqu'un de Serdaigles.

-Mais non. Mais je devais penser à autre chose. Sinon je serais allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore le tuer. Répondis-je en soupirant.

-Mais pourquoi donc ? Demande Georges surpris.

-Je lui ai demandé… et il a refusé. Il m'a même dit que si je continuai à en parler, j'irai à Grimmaurd au lieu du terrier avec interdiction de sortir.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit ! C'est à toi et non à lui de choisir où tu vas pour les vacances. Je vais en parler avec mon père. Et tu iras chez moi, avec ou sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

-Mais… murmurai-je.

-Concentre-toi sur tes examens de fin d'année. Sa serait bête que la préfète de Serdaigle n'est pas réussie ses examens. Je m'occupe de cela avec mon père et Lupin. Je pense qu'ils seront d'accord pour nous aider.

-Je… je peux en parler à Severus ? Il m'a toujours bien conseillé.

-Oui. Tu peux en parler à qui tu veux. Allez, viens avec moi, profitons que je sois là.

-D'accord.

_Je me lève, pose le livre et sors accompagner de Georges. L'on s'installe devant le lac et nous profitons de la présence de l'autre. Je regarde ma bague, l'enlève et la tends a Georges._

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais de ta bague de famille ? Demande-t-il.

-je… je voudrais que tu l'es. Normalement seules les femmes l'ont, mais étant donné ce qu'il se passe en ce moment avec Voldemort, je préfère que tu la gardes en sécurité.

-D'accord. Mais je te la rendrai quand tu sortiras de Poudlard, ou quand…

-Non tu me la rendras uniquement si tu m'aimes plus. Répliquai-je en souriant.

-Me caches-tu quelques choses ?

-Pas vraiment… je te demande une autre faveur… si un jour Severus m'emmène au lord noir, ne lui en veut pas et ne me cherche pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu essayes de venir me chercher, toi ou n'importe qui d'autre, vous vous ferez tuer à coup sûr. Alors promet moi.

-… promis… mais cela n'aura pas lieu.

-Merci. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

_Au bout d'un moment, nous rentrons dans le château. En rentrant dans la grande salle, je regarde en coin Dumbledore avec un regard mauvais et m'assois vers Harry, Georges à côté de moi._

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Hisoka ? Demande Hermione en face de moi.

-Rien… soupirai-je.

-Alors pourquoi tu as regardé Dumbledore ainsi ? Demande Ron à son tour. Et que fais-tu là Georges ?

-J'ai plus le droit de voir Hisoka de temps en temps ? Demande Georges d'un ton sec.

-Hisoka, Georges, ça ne sert à rien de le regarder ainsi. J'ai déjà essayé ça marche pas. Et d'ailleurs Hisoka, il ne fallait pas t'attendre à ce qu'il change ses plans comme ça. Dit Harry en regardant Dumbledore en coin. On n'est que des pions dans ses mains. Moi, je suis un pion qui ne doit pas disparaitre inutilement, et toi… tu es un pion qui ne doit pas changer de couleur.

-Je l'ai remarqué. Murmurai-je. Mais à force, je vais finir par changer de camps rien que pour le buter ce vieux crétin.

-Miss Ekisha, je vous conseille d'arrêter de parler ainsi si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre de point à votre maison. Dit une voix derrière nous.

-Professeur Rogue, pourrais-je venir prendre des potions ? Demandai-je comme si il avait rien dit.

-… alors vite. Et juste après le repas.

-Bien professeur.

_Je finis rapidement de manger, parle à Georges et lui dit au revoir quand je vois Rogue sortir pour se rendre en direction des cachots. Je me lève et suis Rogue. Une fois devant le tableau, je frappe à la porte._

-Rentrez.

_Je rentre dans le petit appartement et m'assois sur l'un des fauteuils qu'il me désigne._

-Vu que je vous en ai donné il n'y a pas longtemps, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vouliez me parler.

-Professeur, pouvez-vous faire changer d'avis Dumbledore ? Demandai-je.

-Non. Il est buté, et si on le met dos au mur, il se braque et devient encore plus sévère.

-Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Il me protège encore plus que les membres de l'ordre. Et il refuse de me laisser un minimum de liberté.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous devez savoir qu'il a prévu de m'envoyer au terrier cette été.

-Non mais maintenant, oui. Et alors ?

-Je… avec Georges on pensait pouvoir rester que tous les deux, ou tout au plus avec son jumeau… mais ce vieux… mais Dumbledore a refusé… il m'a même dit que je serais enfermé chez Sirius si j'insistai…

-Je vois… Moi, je peux rien faire mais vous…

-Quoi moi ? Demandai-je surprise.

-Je dirais plutôt vous et Georges.

-On peut faire quelque chose ?

-Rappelle-toi… selon Albus, quel est le pouvoir plus fort que la magie noire deVoldemort ?

-… je ne sais pas… il m'en a jamais parlé à moi… il ne faisait que m'écouter. Soupirai-je.

-Alors je vais vous le dire… mais dites que c'est Potter qui a dit ça. Selon lui, c'est l'amour.

-Alors on a seulement à lui rappeler ?

-Vous avez déjà commencé. Mais montrez lui que sans Weasley, vous êtes rien. Enfin, sauf pour les examens.

-Je vous remercie professeur.

_Je me lève et sors rapidement du bureau. Je monte au 7__ème__ étage, dis le mot de passe et rentre dans la salle. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil le plus près._

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande Draco en train de lire.

-Rien… toi tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Dis-je en voyant son très léger sourire.

-Sans plus…

-Ment pas… est-ce qu'un brun aux yeux verts t'aurait annoncé quelque chose ?

-C'est pas t'es affaires.

-J'ai trouvé ! Alors, dis. S'il te plait. Demandai-je en faisant les yeux doux.

-Il m'a dit qu'il irait au terrier une partie des vacances. Et comme je dois y aller par rapport à mon père…

-T'as du bol… toi, les plans foireux de Dumby t'arrange. Soupirai-je.

-Comment ça ? Toi aussi vu que tu pourras voir ton Weasley.

-Même pas. Il vit plus là-bas. Il fait de la colocation avec son frère au chemin de traverse.

-A bon ?

-Et je n'ai même pas le droit de passer mes vacances là-bas.

-A c'est donc ça qui te fais autant soupirer.

-C'est surtout d'être un pion à poser sur l'échiquier.

-Je te signale que je suis dans la même situation.

-A la différence que toi, Voldemort te veut pas vraiment.

-C'est sûr, il veut le Malfoy. Pas le Draco. Aller, va te coucher.

-Ok, bonne nuit.

_Je monte dans ma chambre. _

_Pendant le reste du weekend, je reste dehors devant le lac à réfléchir. Le lundi, je passe mes examens en faisant semblant d'être ailleurs. Je fais même semblant de me tromper de sort de temps en temps, en défense contre les forces du mal et en sortilège. Pour les écrits, j'écris de façon à avoir tous juste en diminuant de moitié mes copies. Le mercredi, je vois mon directeur de maison venir me parler._

-Mlle Ekisha, j'ignore ce que vous avez, mais je vous demande de vous reprendre.

-Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai la tête ailleurs. J'essayerais de me concentrer demain pour la métamorphose, les potions et l'arithmancie.

-Bien. Je l'espère bien. Dit-il en repartant.

_Alors que je le regarde partir, je regarde Dumbledore légèrement et soupire à nouveau voyant qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Je regarde mon repas et l'éloigne sans le manger. Alors que les autres finissent de manger, je sors un parchemin et écris ce qui me passe par la tête. Mais quand Luna essaye de le lire, je le brule comme je l'ai fait de chaque message de Dumbledore qui me demande d'arrêter ses idioties et de penser à ma sécurité au lieu de m'entêter. En sentant son regard dans mon cou, je finis par me lever et sortir de la grande salle. Je monte dans l'appartement. Je vois Draco entrer encore plus heureux qu'avant, mais n'étant pas d'humeur, je reste dans mon livre sur les animagi. Il ressort avec ses affaires et part remplacer sa collègue, qui comme moi, passe ses examens. Jeudi matin, je passe l'épreuve pratique de métamorphose et effectue les bons sorts et les réussit presque bien. L'après-midi, je passe les potions, la part contre, ne pouvant pas faire de bourde sans faire exploser mon chaudron, j'effectue la potion correctement, je fais mon devoir écrit directement sur cette potion et rend le tout à Rogue. Le vendredi, je passe l'arithmancie et l'étude des Runes, et l'après-midi, je passe l'épreuve écrite de métamorphose._

_**Voilà la suite **_**^_^**_** j'espère que cela vous plait **_


	21. Chapter 21

_«Excusez-moi du retard, mon ordi est mort et l'ordi de ma mère a du mal à ouvrir Word (heureusement que ma fic soit bien avancer xd) je vous laisse lire maintenant._

_Bonne lecture _

_Misa2_

_**Chapitre 21**_

_Le lendemain, ayant fini tous les examens, je prépare mes affaires quand Georges rentre dans ma chambre._

-Je dérange ?

-Non… mais comment t'es rentré ? Normalement, seul Draco, Blaise, Harry et Luna peuvent rentrer ici.

-Je suis arrivé quand Draco est rentré. Il m'a laissé passer car je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Tu viens, on va voir Dumbledore.

-Comment ça ?

-J'essaye un dernier truc. Et après, advient ce qui viendra.

-Il est assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça. Et je ne veux pas rester enfermer chez Sirius sans pouvoir sortir.

-J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Et s'il te punit, je resterais avec toi pendant tout le long de celle-ci.

-Et Fred ?

-Il comprend, c'est même lui qui a proposé. Alors, tu viens ?

-Oui. Mais TU parles… l'autre fois, j'étais déjà plus que patraque alors là…

-Au faite, que t'as dit Rogue ?

-Rien de particulier. Il a dit qu'Harry pouvait me renseigner sur un truc et c'est vrai.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que pour ce vieux crétin, l'amour est la plus puissante des magies.

-Bien, ça va nous aider.

_Sans que je comprenne comment, il arrive à me trainer jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Je donne le mot de passe et le suis. Il rentre dans le bureau sans vraiment frapper et regarde Dumbledore._

-Alors professeur, vu que vous n'avez pas voulu me voir durant la semaine, je me permets de venir au début du weekend.

-M. Weasley. Je m'y attendais un peu. Alors, que voulez-vous ?

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir chez moi.

-Car nous avons déjà effectué tous les sorts de protections sur la demeure de vos parents.

-Et alors ? On peut les faire chez moi.

-Non, il faut un moment pour les installer.

-Si vous aviez été moins buté, vous auriez eu toute la semaine pour ça. S'exclame Georges.

-M. Weasley. Ma patience a des limites.

-Et moi, ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que mon amour lui, n'en a pas. Alors je m'emporte un peu vite quand on m'empêche de la voir.

-Vous ferez avec...

-Professeur Dumbledore. Que vous manipuliez ma vie comme un pion sur un échiquier, je le supporte. S'exclame Harry derrière moi. Mais arrêtez de croire que tout le monde se plie à votre bon vouloir.

-Harry, ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

-Mais professeur, vous ne comprenez rien ? Murmure Harry. Rappelez-moi, vous me disiez quoi sur le pouvoir de l'amour ?

-Harry…

-A oui. Qu'il était plus fort que tout. Alors pourquoi les empêchez d'avoir se pouvoir en eux ? Comme l'a eu ma mère pour moi ?

-Ça suffit ! Harry, retourne dans ton dortoir. Sans discuter. Miss, je vous avais prévenu, vous resterez à Grimmaurd pour les vacances. Et vous ne sortirez pas. Quand à vous m. Weasley, je vous interdis d'aller la voir.

-Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Réplique Georges. Je ne suis ni votre élève, ni un membre de l'ordre comme ma mère me le rappelle assez souvent. Et si je veux allez la voir, j'irais. Et n'essayai même pas de demander à mes parents de m'en empêcher, ils ne sont pas d'accord avec vous.

-Au faite professeur. Dis-je soudainement et froidement du à ma colère. Profitez bien de cette année. Car vous qui vous prenez pour la dame de l'échiquier, sachez que même une dame peut être mangé.

_Juste après ma tirade, je sors sous la surprise de tous. Georges me rejoint et me regarde triste._

-Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. Au terrier, on aurait pu s'arranger mais là. Il va te faire surveiller 24 heures sur 24.

-Viens avec moi. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Une fois dans la salle sur demande, je me mets au milieu de la pièce._

-Promet moi que cela restera entre nous, ou tout au plus avec Fred.

-Promis.

_Je ferme les yeux un instant et je me transforme sous ses yeux en un faucon. Je reprends forme peu après._

-J'ai un peu de mal à me transformer mais plus je le fais, mieux c'est. Et qui suivrait un faucon ?

-Tu es génial. S'exclame Georges.

_L'on reste ensemble toute la journée, dans la salle sur demande. Le soir, je rentre dans mes appartements. A ma grande surprise, je vois Harry rouler un patin… à Draco. Harry Potter est non seulement Gay, mais en plus, il est avec LE Draco Malfoy. Je reste surprise et les regarde sans bouger._

-Roo, tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es choqué pour ça ! S'exclame Draco.

-Il n'a pas tort. Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait l'amour. Dit Harry alors que je rougis sec. On dirait que tu n'étais pas seule aujourd'hui. Rajoute Harry un sourire en coin.

-Bon… murmurai-je encore plus rouge. Me reste plus qu'à trouver des livres pour cet été. Je risque de m'ennuyer.

-Avec nous et les Weasley, aucune chance. Dit Draco surpris de nous voir avec des têtes d'enterrement. Quoi ?

-Elle ne vient pas avec nous. Avec Georges, on est allé trop loin et… c'est elle qui a pris. Elle restera enfermer chez Sirius pendant tout l'été. Explique Harry.

-Mouai. Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Murmurai-je.

-Au faite, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour te venger ? Ce n'était pas vrai ? Demande Harry.

-Oui c'était pour me venger. Mais c'est une possibilité. Je comptais lui laisser l'esprit tranquille mais il m'a cherché. Répondis-je. D'ailleurs, je vais finir de préparer mes affaires.

_Je monte dans ma chambre et finis ma valise. Une fois celle-ci prête, je redescends pour aller dans la grande salle. Je m'assois à ma table avec Luna et parle des vacances qu'elle va avoir. Je sens un regard sur moi et en me retournant, je vois Dumbledore semblant me défier de filer entre ses doigts. Le lendemain matin, je pars dans le Poudlard express. Pendant tout le long du voyage, j'entends tellement parler de vacances de la part de Ron, Blaise et Ginny, que je finis par regarder dehors restant dans ma bulle. Une fois arrivée à quai, je vois la famille Weasley attendre. A peine suis-je sorti que je voie un des membres de l'ordre. Je lui jette un regard lui déconseillant de venir tout de suite sous peine de mort instantané. Je m'approche de la famille Weasley. Je crois que je traine un peu trop avec le professeur Rogue._

-Bonjour Hisoka. Dit Molly en me serrant contre elle. Alors, tu vas bien ?

-J'irais mieux si ce vieux crouton de Dumbledore respecter son propre baratin sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Grognai-je.

-Mouai. Ce n'est pas faux. Alors, prête à venir ?

-Mais… je pensai que je devais aller à …

-Arthur, te rappelles-tu avoir parlé à Dumbledore ? Demande Molly avec un sourire.

-Hm… non. Enfin pas depuis qu'il nous a dit de partir jeudi. Et toi ?

-Non du tout. Alors, tu viens ?

-Excusez-moi. Dit le membre de l'ordre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande Molly en le fixant.

-je… Albus m'a demandé de …

-Et ben tu diras à Albus. Que le jour où il utilisera mieux son cerveau, alors là, j'écouterais ce qu'il a dire. Car je n'apprécie pas ce qu'il a dit à ses deux-là. Venez les enfants, on rentre.

_Je vois dans un coin Lucius fulminer. Je sors discrètement la baguette de Molly, qui me regarde surprise, et envoie un sort d'oubliette. Sa femme s'approche rapidement et tend sa main vers Draco._

-Prend le mon fils. Et même si ton père n'est pas d'accord avec tes choix, moi je suis fière de toi. Dépêchez de partir Molly. Il ne va pas tarder à retrouver ses esprits. Au faites, miss Ekisha. Bravo pour le sort d'oubliette.

_Nous nous dépêchons de partir par poudre de cheminée, Molly, Draco, moi et Harry d'abord. Suivi ensuite des autres. Une fois arrivée, je vois Fred, Georges, Bill, Fleur et Charlie (enfin je pense car n'étant pas Percy, il ne reste que lui que je ne connaissais pas)._

-Man, tu es géniale. S'exclame Georges en me serrant contre lui.

-J'avoue que je ne pensai pas que tu oserais te heurter à un ordre de Dumbledore. Avoue Fred, approuvé par un geste de tête de Charlie et un air ahurissant de Bill.

-Bon, Charlie, tu restes à la maison combien de temps ? Demande Molly.

-Quelques jours. Je profite de mes vacances.

-D'accord. Alors, on va faire simple. Fred, je pense que tu dors chez toi ?

-Bien sûr. Mais il y en un ça m'étonnerait. Ajout-il en riant.

-Moi aussi. Dit Molly en riant légèrement. Bon alors, la chambre de Bill et Charlie, on la laisse pour Bill et fleur. Ça ne te dérange pas Charlie ?

-Non, je ne vais pas râler quand même.

-Hisoka et…

-Et le pot de glu ? propose Fred, ce qui fait lâcher Georges rapidement.

-Bravo Fred. Soupirai-je. J'étais bien moi…

-Bon je disais, Hisoka et Georges, dans la chambre de Percy. Charlie, avec Ron et Harry. Hermione, avec Ginny.

-Et nous ? Demande Blaise.

-Moi je m'en fous, je dors avec Harry. S'exclame Draco naturellement en attrapant Harry par la taille comme Georges le fait avec moi.

Bang. (Fois 2)

-eee rassure moi Georges, tu vas ne pas t'évanouir à la moindre nouvelle ? Demandai-je en le regardant pendant que Blaise est mort de rire par terre.

-Non. C'est spécialement pour Ron et mon père quand ça concerne les Malfoy ou les Serpentards. Et là, vu que ça concerne les deux, c'était obligatoire.

-Heureusement. S'exclame Molly. Faudrait que je m'assure que tout le monde va bien à chaque fois. Et encore, Sirius va être encore plus drôle je pense. Harry et Draco, dans la chambre de Fred et Georges.

-Ça c'est sûr. Répond Blaise en se reprenant. Mais sa règle pas la question. Je dors où ?

-Ben prends ma place avec Ron. S'exclame Charlie. J'irais dormi chez Fred.

-Volontiers. S'exclame Fred. On est tous les deux isolés.

-Mais moi je m'en fous chère petit frère. Réplique Charlie. Bill est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

_Au moment où Fred allait répondre, Dumbledore apparait dans la cheminée. Il nous fixe et je me cache derrière la famille Weasley comme si cela aller me protéger de sa colère._

-Miss Ekisha, je vous ai dit quelque chose il me semble.

-Dumbledore, arrêtez de jouer les sans cœur pour une fois. S'exclame Molly.

-Molly, cela ne vous concerne pas.

-Au que si ça me concerne ! Elle n'est pas un de vos pions Albus. Et Harry non plus.

-Molly.

-Albus ! Nous ne sommes pas dans votre école ici. Et ici c'est moi qui commande. D'ailleurs, d'où vous viens cette idée idiote d'empêcher deux amoureux d'être ensemble ?

-Molly. J'avais mes raisons. Si cette fille a raison, elle se fera capturer par lord Voldemort. Alors vous pensez qu'éviter que son amoureux soit une cible des mangemorts pour l'attirer n'est pas plus malin ?

-Albus… vous réfléchissez donc jamais à deux théories en même temps ? Dit Arthur qui était resté silencieux.

-Arthur, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre.

-Réfléchissez dans ce cas-là. N'avez-vous pas pensé que toute notre famille est en danger permanent par nos liens avec Harry ? Ou même avec vous ? Alors qu'est-ce que cela changerait par rapport à Hisoka ? Un peu plus un peu moins, ma famille est, et sera toujours, une cible pour les mangemorts. Et pour une autre raison, car n'oubliez pas, nous sommes des « traitres à leurs sang ».

_Je les regarde totalement abasourdi. Je comprends un peu mieux le refus catégorique d'Albus, même si je ne l'approuve toujours pas. Voyant que Dumbledore abandonne, je m'approche légèrement, tenant la main de Georges, et coupe le silence pesant en disant :_

-Professeur… je suis désolée de vous l'avoir appris ainsi. Et en plus, ce n'est pas sûr que cela ait lieu…

-Je préfère. Sinon, vous ne me l'auriez pas dit. Et cela ne m'aurait pas aidé à profiter de la vie. Répond-il en retournant à Poudlard.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une __review__ s'il vous plait !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Et voici un second chapitre pour me faire pardonner_

_**Chapitre 22**_

_Durant les vacances, je reste avec les filles quand Georges est dans sa boutique. Quelques semaines avant la rentrée, nous allons sur le chemin de traverse. Nous passons de magasin en magasin et nous achetons tout le matériel. Nous allons ensuite au magasin des jumeaux. En rentrant, je vois leur employée regarder en coin Georges avec un air que je n'apprécie vraiment pas. Je m'approche d'elle._

-Vous savez au moins qui vous regardez comme ça ? Dis-je en la fixant.

-Hisoka, tu ne vas pas être jalouse quand même. S'exclame Fred en me regardant mort de rire.

-Qu'elle te regarde toi comme ça, je m'en fous. Répliquai-je un sourire en coin. Mais qu'elle arrête de regarder Georges, sinon elle est morte.

-Bon, va vers Georges. Verity, fait attention, tu dois bien savoir ce que donne une femme jalouse. Dit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à celle-ci.

_Je me déplace en direction de George et l'embrasse._

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande-t-il. Bien que ça ne me déplaise pas. Ajoute-t-il.

-Rien. J'avais envie.

-Envie de marquer ton territoire. Murmure Fred en riant.

-Hein ?

-Georges, pourquoi tu n'as pas la bague ? Demandai-je en le remarquant.

-Car on fait des expériences dans le labo en bas. Et je ne veux pas l'abimer. Répond Georges. Bon, man t'appelle. On se voit ce soir ?

-Oui. Par contre, si j'apprends qu'elle te regarde encore comme ça, je viens la tuer. Dis-je.

-Elle parle de Verity. Elle est jalouse.

_Je tire la langue à Fred, embrasse Georges, et rejoins Molly. Au moment où nous arrivons coté moldu pour rentrer au terrier, nous entendant un bruit d'explosion dans l'allée des embrumes. Je retiens Harry et Ron, avec l'aide de Draco et Blaise, pour éviter qu'ils y aillent. On les force à rentrer dans l'une des voitures et nous partons rapidement. Une fois arrivée au terrier, nous avons la surprise de trouver les jumeaux Weasley et leur « employée ». _

-Les mangemorts. Explique-t-il. Ils sont venus dans la boutique. Et sachant que c'était dangereux, on est rentré ici immédiatement.

_Je les regarde un instant et ressors dans le jardin. Je m'assois sur les marches vite rejoins par Harry._

-Hisoka…

-C'est notre faute Harry. Dumbledore avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû rester avec Georges.

-On est d'accord sur un point. C'est de notre faute. Mais penses-tu que la famille Weasley t'aurait laissé quitter Georges sans raison qu'il juge acceptable ?

-Mais Harry… tu as bien vu ce qui… et surtout que… que je serais obligée de l'aider pour survivre. Tu le sais bien. Si je refuse longtemps, il finira par me tuer pour éviter que je ne sois contre lui.

-Hisoka. Ne pense pas à l'avenir. Car si tu pars sur ce principe, je peux faire pareil. Quitter Draco pour le protéger.

-Hein ? Là je ne comprends pas. Dit une voix derrière nous. Me quitter ?

-T'inquiète pas Draco. C'est seulement pour lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Ajoute Harry en lui souriant.

-Alors tu veux le quitter par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. C'est débile. S'exclame Draco. Que tu sois ou pas avec, tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes. Alors Voldemort ne se gênera pas pour l'attaquer maintenant.

-Tu ne me rassures pas là. Murmurai-je.

-Je sais. Mais si je n'étais pas réaliste, cela ne servirait à rien. Alors ? Ton choix ? Vas-tu te faire souffrir, et le faire souffrir pour une pseudo-sécurité ? Ou soit tu profites du temps de liberté qu'il te reste pour être heureuse ?

-…

-Hisoka ? Murmure Harry.

-Je vais réfléchir. Dis-je en me dirigeant un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

_Je marche le long de la protection mise pour notre sécurité pendant quelque heure. Je finis par retourner vers la demeure et je m'assois vers le poulailler. Je reste là si longtemps que je ne remarque pas le soleil se coucher. Quand je sens une main sur ma joue, je lève la tête en direction de la personne._

-Hisoka. Il se fait tard.

-… Fred ?

-Mince, je pensai t'avoir en me faisant passer pour mon frère. Dit-il en souriant. Alors, tu as choisi ?

-Non… Je n'y arrive pas.

-Alors laisse-moi te dire un truc. C'est grâce à toi que mon frère a changé. En ce moment même, il se ronge les ongles par peur de te perdre. Alors s'il te plait, ne l'empêche pas d'être heureux. Et pour la promesse qu'il t'a faite, il a compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Donc laisse le profiter de toi jusqu'au bout.

-Merci… Fred… ne meurt pas. Reste en vie s'il te plait. Il n'y a que toi pour aider Georges dans les coups durs.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester en vie. Aller, vas le rejoindre.

-D'accord. Encore merci.

_Je me lève et rentre dans le salon. Je vois à l'intérieur tout le monde me regarder. Je souris légèrement et regarde Georges. Fred rentre à son tour et s'assois à la place libre, celle où il devait être en partant pour me parler._

-Georges… tu as un excellent frère jumeau. Tu peux le remercier car sinon, j'aurais surement fait le mauvais choix.

-Alors…

-Oui, je reste avec toi. Mais à une condition. Que tu vives ici. Je me sentirais mieux si tu es entouré des protections du terrier. Et toi aussi Fred. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord madame Weasley.

-Bien sûr. Je serais moi aussi rassurée de savoir s'ils vont bien.

-Alors c'est réglé. S'exclame Blaise. On peut manger maintenant ?

_Tout le monde rit à sa remarque et l'ambiance tendue disparait rapidement. Le jour de la rentrée, je vois Draco avec le collier que sa mère lui a donné, qui d'après Sirius, porte l'emblème des Black le désignant héritier de la lignée à la mort du chef de famille (à la mort de Sirius en gros) lui donnant ainsi le nom de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. J'embrasse Georges, le faisant promettre de ne pas se mettre inutilement en danger, et monte dans le train. Je suis Ron, Hermione et Draco, faisant un sourire désolé à Blaise, Ginny, Luna et Harry. L'on rentre dans le compartiment et j'aperçois la préfète de Serpentard, Greengrass, tranquillement assise. En face d'elle, se trouve les deux préfets en chef._

-Bon, on dirait que cette année, on aura tous les préfets. Dit la fille me regardant en biais.

-Bon, on ne commence pas maintenant. Soupirai-je. Car c'est une pente dangereuse. Alors, on se dépêche ?

_Pendant près d'une heure, elle nous baratine nos taches et tout le reste. L'autre préfet en chef soupire et finit par la faire taire._

-Ils savent ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils étaient déjà préfet l'année dernière. Alors dit les mots de passe que l'on en finisse. J'ai autre chose à faire.

_Je ris en voyant la tête de la préfète et d'Hermione. Je le montre à Draco qui lui aussi rit._

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demande l'autre Serpentard.

-Je vois deux miss-je-sais-tout. Répond Draco alors que tout le monde commence à rire sauf les deux concernés.

-Malfoy, vous avez totalement raison. Oh mon dieu, deux folles furieuses. S'exclame le préfet en chef.

-eee je crois que l'on ferait bien de se la fermer. Dit Hannah en voyant la veine sur Hermione et l'autre folle.

_Le préfet en chef nous donne vite les mots de passe et sort le premier pour éviter la vengeance de la préfète en chef, suivit de près par Ron puis de moi et ensuite de Draco. À peine voyons-nous le compartiment des autres que l'on rentre et l'on s'assoit en fermant la porte._

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Harry surpris.

-Tu vois Hermione et son caractère ? Dis-je.

-Oui. Répond Ginny fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors imagine toi que nous avons eu le droit à un multiplié par deux. Dit Ron se taisant rapidement voyant Hermione.

-Vous trois… je vais finir par vous tuez ! S'exclame Hermione.

-Hermione, laisse donc ça à mon père. Je crois qu'il ne serait pas très content si il se faisait devancer par une née moldu. Dit Draco en riant.

-et Voldemort sera vexer d'être devancer par une née moldu. Ajoute Harry.

-Comment avez-vous osé ?

-Hermione, si tu avais vu une deuxième personne comme Ron, ou comme Harry. Avoue que tu aurais ri quand ils auraient eu la même expression au même moment. Dis-je en riant me rappelant la scène.

-… bon… mais ce n'était pas sympa.

-Ecoute, le jour où tu verras un Serpentard sympa. Tu m'appelles. Répliquai-je.

-Ben Blaise et Draco. Et toi t'est pas une Serpentard.

-Je rectifie. Ils vous parlent, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que quand ils le peuvent, ils ne se foutent pas de votre gueule. Et rassure toi, ils font pareils entre eux. Ajoutai-je rapidement. Et moi, comme tu l'as dit l'année dernière, j'aurais pu y être.

-Hein ? Mais tu plaisantes là ? S'exclame Ron.

-Non. C'est moi qui aie demandé Serdaigle. Car sinon, j'aurais été dans la petite guerre entre maison. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir demandé une maison en particulier. Expliquai-je en souriant en coin, un petit regard en coin à Harry.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Murmure Ginny.

-Moi, je confirme que c'est possible. Murmure Harry.

-Comment ça ? Demande Luna.

-Le Choixpeau hésitait pour moi. Explique-t-il.

-Là j'ai peur. Murmure Ron.

-et tu as raison. Ricanai-je.

-Attends, tu aurais pu aller à Serpentard ? S'exclame Blaise surpris.

-Oui. C'était même là qu'il avait décidé. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas. Entre ce que j'avais appris sur Voldemort, et comment Draco m'avait parlé, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y être.

-Harry... je crois que tu as achevé Ron là. S'exclame Blaise mort de rire.

-Et je crois que Draco à bloquer. Dit Luna comme si tout était normal en regardant Draco.

-Draco ? Demandai-je en passant ma main devant son visage. Bon, Harry, je crois que c'est à toi de le débloquer. Mais d'abord, qui a un appareil photo ?

-Mince, je l'ai oublié. Soupire Hermione.

_Harry s'approche de Draco, et l'embrasse. Ron de son coté à détourner son regard. Une fois Draco débloqué, je m'assois à côté d'Hermione et continue à lui apprendre, comme elle me l'avait demandé pendant les vacances, le latin. J'entends le soupire général des autres je les fais taire avec un « je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien non plus ». À la fin du trajet, je me lève avec Ron, Draco et Hermione. Je laisse les autres descendre pendant que l'on vérifie qu'aucun des premières années n'est resté dans le train. Une fois cela fait, nous allons dans la grande salle. Je vois les autres préfets devant la salle._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Ron.

-Faut vérifier que personne n'a la marque. Explique Hannah. Mais là, reste encore la moitié de l'école alors un peu d'aide serait pas de refus.

-Ok. Dis-je en me mettant à côté d'eux.

_Je regarde les avants bras des élèves et ne voit aucun tatouage, même pas sur ceux de Crabbe et Goyle. Une fois qu'ils sont tous passés, je vois une image._

_Une femme ressemblant à ma mère récite une formule en latin et finit par dire en anglais :_

_-je pense que tu n'auras aucune idée de ce qui t'arrive. Mais je t'en prie, protège les pour cette cinquième année. S'il reste dans notre époque, ils mourront. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils oublieront tous, sauf qu'ils ont fait leurs cinquième année. _

_**Une **__**review**__** s'il vous plait !**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre 23_

-Hisoka ? Murmure Hermione devant moi. Ça va ?

-Oui. Mais on va avoir de la visite du passé. Dis-je.

-Du …

_On entend au loin des voix. Je regarde Hermione en coin et nous les rejoignons._

-Pourquoi ça serait ma faute ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Mais ce n'est pas que ta faute… c'est aussi celle de ton groupe !

-Heu… Hisoka, c'est Harry là. Murmure Hermione. Et pourquoi Sirius…

-Non. C'est James Potter et les autres sont ceux de l'époque. Murmurai-je aussi. Et vous… venez avec moi. M'exclamai-je.

-T'es qui toi ? S'exclame Sirius. Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

-Si vous me suivez, vous le saurez. Hermione, va chercher Dumbledore, Harry et le prof de défense. A oui, si sniffle est là, amène le aussi.

-Compris.

-eue vous êtes Lily Evans c'est ça ? Demandai-je en regardant la fille.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Si vous m'aidez à amener les maraudeurs avec nous, je vous expliquerai absolument tous.

_Je prends Sirius par un bras, Lily attrape James le faisant beugler sur le fait que LA Lily le tient, et Lupin nous suit perplexe. Je les amène à la gargouille de Dumbledore et j'attends que celui-ci arrive. Il arrive accompagner d'Harry qui, en nous voyant, ouvre les yeux comme une soucoupe. Dumbledore donne le mot de passe et nous fait tous monter d'un signe de main et je pousse Harry en haut. _

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe professeur ? Demande Lily.

-Il se passe que vous venez du passé. Répond Dumbledore. La question est, comment.

-Je suis sûr que c'est sa faute ! S'exclame Lily en pointant James.

-Harry, t'es pas prêt de naître. Murmurai-je à son oreille.

-Je crois bien. Soupire-t-il les détaillants.

-Du passé ? Donc, on est allé… dans le futur ? Demande Lupin. Et je ne pense pas que c'est un hasard si on nous a amené là. Et que la présence de ce garçon n'est pas un hasard.

-Exacte. Dis-je. Professeur. C'est ma grand-mère, ou ma mère j'ai eu du mal à bien voir, qui nous les a envoyés. S'il était resté dans leur époque… ils seraient morts avant la fin de l'année.

-A oui. Je me souviens qu'elle m'en avait parlé cette année-là. S'exclame Dumbledore.

-Que ce passe-t-il pro… Commence Lupin suivit de Sirius en chien qui sont aussi choqués que Harry.

-Ben, vous avez fait un tour dans le temps. Dis-je en soupirant. Bon, ça sert à rien de présenter pour certain mais bon… Voici Hermione Granger. Elle est en 6ème année à Gryffondor et elle est préfète.

-Super… on dirait que l'on aura le droit à deux miss-je-sais-tout… Murmure James.

-Et lui c'est Harry… Harry James Potter. Continuai-je comme s'il avait rien dit.

-Super… deux Potter. Soupire Lily.

-A votre place, je ne dirais pas ça. Dit Sirius en riant, redevenu humain.

-Pourquoi… Patmol ? Pourquoi ta l'air si…

-C'est rien… et parce que Harry c'est certes ton fils, mais il a une mère… répond Lupin Adulte.

-Alors ils ont fini par se l'avouer ! S'exclame le jeune Lupin en riant. Au faite, pourquoi vous avez appelé Patmol sniffle ?

-C'est que sur le coup, j'ai préféré éviter les crises cardiaques. Ajoutai-je un sourire en coin.

-Et pour sniffle, c'est parce que j'étais recherché depuis que je me suis évadé d'Azkaban. Répond Sirius le plus naturellement du monde.

_A la tête de l'autre Sirius, je vois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce fait. _

-Bon, faut éviter que Voldemort apprenne votre présence là. Pour le reste, Sirius et Lupin sauront dire ce qu'il faut ou pas d'important. Dis-je.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait que le lord noir le sache ? Demande James. Ça ne change rien pour lui.

-Si. Murmure Harry. D'abord, cela évitera ma naissance, et en dernier recours, un moyen de m'attirer.

-Bon, ce que vous devez savoir tant que vous êtes dans cette époque, c'est que le Voldemort a disparu pendant 13 ans. Il avait essayé de tuer Harry à cause d'une prophétie. Grâce à Lily, il a survécu avec seulement une cicatrice alors que lui a perdu une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Il est revenu il y a un peu plus d'un an avec le sang d'Harry. Pendant toute l'année dernière, le ministère a renié ce fait… jusqu'à la bataille au ministère.

-Il m'avait attiré en faisant croire que Sirius était son prisonnier. Explique Harry. Et sans Hisoka, il aurait été mort.

-Tu me l'avais pas dit ça ! S'exclame le Sirius adulte.

-C'est moi qui lui avait de pas te le dire. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'inquiéter. S'exclame Dumbledore en leur tendant des bracelets. Bon, vous quatre, vous suivrez les cours avec les autres. Et pour information, le professeur Slughorn est de retour en potion. Et Lupin redevient professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Et Severus ? Un mot vous… trois… oui trois, les deux Sirius et James. Et je me charge de vous.

-Disons qu'il est… occupé ailleurs. Répond Dumbledore.

-Bon, vous trois, j'ai déjà eu à faire avec Fred et Georges l'année dernière… alors n'essayez pas les coups foireux sur les Serpentards. M'exclamai-je.

-Hisoka… si je te dis, peinture et Ombrage. S'exclame Harry.

-C'est pas pareil. Elle nous a fait un coup foireux. Alors vengeance. Mais j'ai rien fait d'autre… professeur, ils dorment où ?

-Pourquoi pas dans vos appartements ?

-Bien… vaudrez mieux que l'on mange là-bas. Ou plutôt qu'Harry reste avec eux. Moi et Hermione, on va rejoindre la grande salle pour les premières années. Au faites Harry, pour l'instant c'est toujours le même mot de passe. On verra cette année avec Draco.

_Je sors avec Hermione les laissant avec Harry et les autres ayant légèrement changé d'apparence pour éviter la ressemblance avec Harry ou avec Remus, le vieux Sirius se cachant toujours et ayant beaucoup changé. Je redescends dans la grande salle et on s'installe à une table. Étant à la fin du repas, je me relève et rejoins Anthony. J'appelle les premières années des Serdaigles. Je m'arrête à côté de Draco et dit :_

-Attends-moi devant l'appartement. J'ai un truc à te dire.

-OK…

_Je montre le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'arrête. Je les regarde un instant et dis :_

-Comme vous l'avez vu, il faut répondre à une énigme. Alors au début, je vous conseille de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Car ainsi, il y aura s'il le faut une personne pour donner la réponse. Et je ne veux pas entendre parler d'élève en dehors du dortoir après l'heure. Et si j'en trouve un seul en dehors de la salle commune pendant mes tours de garde, il n'y aura aucun avantage sur le fait que l'on est tous à Serdaigle. Compris ?

-Oui. Disent-ils tous en même temps.

-Bien. Anthony va vous montrer vos dortoirs.

_Je ressors de la salle commune et vais à l'appartement. Je remarque Draco attendre devant._

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit d'attendre ?

-Car à l'intérieur, en plus d'Harry, il y a… des arrivants du passé.

-Comment ça ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les parents d'Harry… Lupin et Sirius.

-Super… murmure-t-il.

-Bon, on garde le mot de passe ? Ou on le change ?

-On le change.

-Passé.

-j'ai mieux. Phénix.

-Et ben. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle idée de toi.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour ça. Répond Draco.

-Bon, vous avez compris ? Demandai-je au tableau.

-Bien sûr. Dit Gryffondor en nous laissant passer.

_On rentre dans la salle. Harry est à côté du Sirius adulte sur le canapé. James sur un fauteuil avec le Lupin jeune sur l'accoudoir et l'autre Lupin sur l'autre fauteuil._

-Où est le jeune Sirius ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir alors que Draco s'installe sur le canapé à côté d'Harry.

-Dans la douche. Répond James. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là le Malfoy ?

-Draco est là car il habite là. Dis-je froidement. Et si vous vous en prenez à lui ou à Blaise Zabini, vous aurez à faire à moi. Harry, tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune. On va aller se coucher. À moins que tu veuilles dormir là.

-Non. Sa ferait trop de monde. Répond Harry. Bonne nuit Draco.

_Il part après avoir fait faire une crise cardiaque au jeune Sirius et à James en embrassant Draco. _

-Oui, ils sont ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Draco reste ici. Lucius n'est pas très content qu'il ne soit pas mangemort. Expliquai-je. Bon, faut faire quelque chose pour vous différenciez. James ça va, on risque seulement de le confondre avec Harry bien que les bagues arrangent les choses.

-Au faites, ils ont refusé de me dire ce que je suis devenu. Tu peux me le dire toi ?

-Les mecs, on peut lui dire, tout comme à Lily, ils vont tout oublier. Soupirai-je. Sirius… tu es le mieux placé pour savoir.

-…

-Me parler de quoi ? Demande Lily qui était dans un livre.

-De ce que tu vas devenir. Et je te pris de bien écouter Sirius. Et toi aussi le jeune car ça va expliquer ton « futur » emprisonnement.

-Disons que comme Lunard l'a deviné, James et Lily vont finir ensemble. Et Lily, râle pas, tu comprendras en temps et en heure. Ils vont se marier et avoir Harry. Jusque-là, tous vas bien. Mais une prophétie va apparaître en présence de Dumbledore. Un mangemort va révéler celle-ci en partie à Voldemort… c'est bon, vous n'allez pas avoir peur d'un nom… et celui-ci va vouloir tuer Harry pour qu'elle ne se réalise pas. Vous avez pris un gardien des secrets tout en faisant croire à tous, même à Remus car on ignorait à l'époque qui était l'espion de Voldemort auprès de vous, que c'était moi le gardien. Malheureusement, le gardien que je vous avais conseillé été l'espion. Donc Voldemort vous a retrouvé.

-je vais continuer… seul moi, Voldemort et Harry peuvent dire la suite. Dis-je en les regardant. Et si je peux, c'est que j'ai un pouvoir qui le peut… et qui attire Voldemort malheureusement pour moi. Bon je continue car j'aimerais bien dormir… a mince… dobby.

-Oui miss ? Demande l'elfe en apparaissant.

-Peux-tu mettre un deuxième lit une place dans ma chambre ? Pour Lily. Et prépare la dernière chambre pour trois.

-D'accord miss. Dit-il en disparaissant.

-Merci. Bon, alors cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort est arrivé chez vous. James, espérant le retenir, enfin je pense que c'est pour ça, tu es resté dans le salon. Et malheureusement, t'y es mort. Lily est allée chercher Harry dans sa chambre… mais malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu partir avec lui. Tu as demandé au lord noir de le laisser en vie. Mais lui t'a demandé de t'écarter si tu ne voulais pas mourir, ce que tu as refusé clairement. Alors il t'a tué… mais ce que je ne comprends pas, et personne ne le sait… même Dumbledore n'a que des suppositions pour les raisons, Harry a survécu. C'est pour ça que tout le monde le connaît sous le surnom de celui qui a survécu.

-Voyant que vous étiez morts, je suis parti à la poursuite de Peter…

-SIRIUS ! M'exclamai-je.

-Merde.

-Alors c'est Peter le traître… Murmure Lupin.

-Oui. Répond l'adulte en soupirant.

-Je l'ai poursuivi, et ce sale rat a crié n'importe quoi, à tuer une dizaine de moldu, s'est coupé un doigt et est parti par les égouts. Et on m'a tous mis sur le dos. Explique Sirius adulte.

-Et quand tu t'es enfin échappé, tu as foutu la trouille à Harry. Ajoute Lupin adulte.

-C'est pas ma faute si on lui avait dit que j'étais à sa poursuite pour le tuer… Grogne Sirius en boudant.

-Bon, Ce n'est pas que cette conversation me dérange, mais je pense que vous avez eu vos réponses. Pour le reste de vos vies, cela peut attendre demain. Dis-je en baillant.

-Et pour nous différencier ? demande Lily. Pour moi et … James c'est bon. Mais pour les deux autres ?

-Déjà pour Lupin, on peut appeler l'un Rem, le jeune, et professeur ou Lupin pour l'adulte. Proposai-je. Et entre vous, l'un peut être Lunard et l'autre Lupin. Quand à Sirius, on va parler du vieux en tant que Patmol et le jeune en tant que Sirus ainsi, c'est légèrement diffèrent pour les autres, et toi Sirius, tu t'y reconnaîtras. Et Dumbledore m'a dit en sortant de la salle que sa serait les trois frères white qui arrivent pour l'année. Ça vous va ?

-Oui… répondent les trois.

-et toi Lily, tu seras Liliane Evans, il y a très peu de personne qui verront ton nom de jeune fille, et au cas où, si sa revient à l'oreille de voldy, il ne pensera pas que ça soit toi mais une autre née-moldu Evans.

-je comprends. Répond à son tour Lily.

-Bon alors tous au lit. James, Sirus et Rem, suivez-moi. Draco, tu gardes ta chambre. C'est plus sûr pour Draco… et pour vous… Liliane, tu me suis ?

-OK. Disent-ils tous en soupirant.

_Je me lève et me dirige vers les chambres. Je les conduis jusqu'à leurs chambres et quand je rentre dans la mienne j'entends :_

-N'oublie pas ta potion.

-Oui papa… soupirai-je en regardant Draco en coin.

_Je rentre dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit de libre. _

-Dit… sais-tu ce que j'ai pu trouver a Potter ?

-Rassure-toi, je me demande la même chose à propos de Georges… et ils doivent se poser la même question.

-Georges ?

-Mon petit ami… c'est l'un des jumeaux Weasley successeur des maraudeurs chez les griffons. Bon Liliane, si on se couchait ? Je crois que votre arrivée ne sera pas discrète. Au faites, vous êtes bien en cinquième année ?

-Exacte, pourquoi ?

-Alors on est en même année. Je connais des profs qui vont déchanter. Ils ont plus les frères Weasley, et voilà que les maraudeurs reviennent.

-Je crois bien… mais les chutes de points…

-T'inquiètes, Gryffondor t'aura et aura Hermione pour les rattraper. Surtout que ça fait 5 ans que Gryffondor gagne la coupe des quatre maisons. Même avec les pertes de point de Ron et Harry, sans oublié de Fred et Georges. Alors ce n'est pas les maraudeurs qui vont changer la donne. Bonne nuit.

_Je prends la potion, la bois et vais me coucher. Je m'endors rapidement. _


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

_Le lendemain, en entendant le réveil, je m'enroule dans la couverture n'ayant pas envie de me lever._

-Aller debout. Faut y aller ! S'exclame Lily en enlevant la couverture.

-Fait chier… soupirai-je.

-Au faite, t'es dans quelle maison ? Je n'ai pas fait gaffe hier.

-Serdaigle.

-Et ben… je ne pensai pas que les Serdaigles étaient comme ça.

-Ben ce n'est pas parce que l'on étudie correctement que l'on est pour autant courageux le premier jour. Répliquai-je en me levant. Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

_Je me lève et me dirige dans la douche. Je reste sous la douche un moment et quand je sors, je vois Sirius baguette à la main. _

-SIRIUS BLACK ! Ne commence pas dès le matin.

-Mais qu'est-ce…

-Je sors de la douche alors maintenant, tu te prépares, et tu laisses Draco tranquille. A moins que tu veuilles avoir Harry à tes basques… et encore, sa serait mieux de l'avoir lui, que moi.

-Pourquoi tu protèges un Serpentard ? Et de plus un Malfoy !

-Arrête de voir le Serpentard ou le Malfoy putain ! Regarde-le en tant que Draco ! En plus, c'est également l'héritier des Black après toi. Et je te promets que ce que j'ai fait à Ombrage ne sera rien comparer à ce que je te ferais si tu lui fais le moindre coup bas. Murmurai-je froidement. Et préviens James et Remus que cela vaut aussi pour eux.

_Je retourne dans ma chambre et finis de m'habiller. Je descends et vois Draco assis sur le siège. En m'approchant, je vois qu'ils ont agis pendant la nuit._

-Saleté de Gryffondor !

-Laisse-moi faire… dissimulio.

_Draco reprend son apparence habituelle. _

-Vas-y… je vais voir quelque chose… de toute façon, Harry t'attend…

_Je monte dans la chambre de Draco et murmure :_

-Révèle-moi la vérité…

_Je vois qu'un passage a été fait avant que Draco se lève. _

-Accio…

_Un flacon arrive dans ma main et grâce au sort précédent, je vois la personne. _

-Ça fait chier… je ne pensai pas avoir à le surveiller lui… Finite incontatum.

_Je mets le flacon dans ma poche et vais dans la grande salle, une fois dans la grande salle, je regarde autour de moi et remarque les maraudeurs. Je vais à ma table et regarde mon emploi du temps. Je remarque que beaucoup de cours sont entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor, y compris le premier qui est métamorphose. Je mange tranquillement et sors de table juste après eux à la surprise de Luna, car je l'attends toujours. Je rejoins les maraudeurs et les bloque._

-Je sais que c'est vous. Pas de chance pour vous, je suis douée en sortilège de changement d'apparence et de dissimulation. Alors la personne qui a eu l'idée de faire ce coup vache, et la personne qui l'a effectué, iront s'excuser, devant moi et Harry, à Draco. Rem, je préfère ne pas avoir à te surveiller. Alors ne fais plus jamais ça. Et je sais car j'ai pris l'habitude de vérifier qui est responsable avec les jumeaux Weasley.

-Miss Ekisha, que faites-vous ? demande Mcgonagall apparaissant derrière moi.

-Je surveille professeur. Ayant pris l'habitude…

-Bien. Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours.

_Je fixe les trois autres et me dépêche d'aller devant la salle. _

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Demande Luna.

-Désolée Luna. J'avais plus important à faire. Dis-je en regardant les trois autres arrivés et peu après Mcgonagall.

_On rentre dans la salle de classe et elle commence son cour. Étant donné que je contrôle bien la métamorphose, j'essaye de la faire en informulé. _

-Hisoka, montrez-moi si vous pouvez le faire en formuler. S'exclame la prof.

-Bien professeur. Avifors.

_La petite statue se transforme en un oiseau._

-Bravo miss Ekisha. 20 points pour Serdaigle. Miss Evans, 10 points pour Gryffondor car vous vous être rapprochée de l'oiseau. Ms. white, continuez ainsi et sa sera une retenue.

-Pardon professeur. Murmure James en arrêtant son sortilège.

_Je soupire et continue de m'entraîner sur l'informulé. A la fin de l'heure, la nouvelle statuette commence à prendre des plumes._

-Continuez ainsi miss Ekisha. 5 points pour Serdaigle.

_Je me lève et sors de la salle de cours. Le cours suivant, je suis seule avec Lily, étant les seules du groupe en étude de Rune. Pendant près de deux heures, on traduit des runes nous aidant l'une l'autre. Après être sorti de cours, l'on se dirige dans la grande salle. A peine sommes-nous rentrées que Harry m'attrape par le bras._

-Tu as vu James ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne le trouve pas. Et Sirus et Rem savent pas où il est.

-C'est pas une blague. S'exclame Sirius suite à mon regard en coin.

-Harry, t'as la carte ?

-Non. Elle est dans ma valise. Avec la cape.

-Alors on va la chercher Sirus, Rem et Liliane, vous venez avec nous.

_On part en direction de la salle comme des Gryffondor. Harry monte dans sa chambre et redescend avec._

-C'est bon. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Je ne le vois pas…

-… va voir dans la salle sur demande. Moi, je vais faire un tour dehors. Sirus, vient avec moi, Liliane et Rem, vous allez avec Harry. Harry, si tu le vois pas là-bas, allez prévenir Patmol et Lunard.

_Je sors suivi de Sirius. _

-Allons dans la forêt, c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse en dehors de mes appartements et de salle sur demande à ne pas apparaître sur la carte.

-Mais toi, tu risques de prendre des coups.

-Transforme-toi, et reste sous ta forme quoi qu'il arrive.

-OK… mais toi ?

-T'inquiète pas… et ne dis à personne ce que tu vas voir. D'accord ?

-Comme tu veux…

_Je me transforme en même temps que lui. Lui en chien et moi en faucon. Je m'envole, tout en faisant en sorte de voir Sirius. Nous nous avançons dans la forêt. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le dos de Sirius pendant qu'il continue de chercher. Au bout d'une heure, un autre chien nous rejoint. Ils se transforment tous les deux alors que je reste sur l'épaule de Sirius jeune._

-Où est Hisoka ? Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi. demande Patmol.

-Je suis là. Dis-je après être descendu par terre et m'étends Re transformer.

-T'es animagus ? S'exclame Patmol surpris.

-Non déclaré, alors comme je l'ai déjà dit à Georges et à ce Sirius, tu gardes ça pour toi. On n'a pas trouvé James.

-Je crois savoir où il est, alors suivez-moi.

-OK.

_On se Re transforme, je me pose sur l'un des deux chiens et il nous guide jusqu'à un endroit éloigner de la forêt. Je m'envole et vois un cerf un peu plus loin. Je redescends et les guides jusqu'au cerf. Ils redeviennent humains alors que je me pose sur l'épaule de Patmol. Au bout d'une conversation entre les deux meilleurs amis, moi et le vieux Sirius restaient en retrait nostalgique, ils reviennent vers nous. Patmol dit :_

-Guide-nous vers la sortie s'il te plaît.

_Je fais un signe et m'élève dans le ciel. Je regarde autour de nous et vois le château. Je redescends __et commence à prendre la direction, remontant de temps en temps pour regarder si on continue sur la bonne direction. Je remarque un groupe. Je reste bien haut pour voir qui c'est. « Lucius… alors t'es sorti de ta prison… » Je redescends et leurs fait faire un détour. Une fois arrivée à la bordure de la forêt, je remonte dans les airs et regarde où sont les mangemorts. Je redescends vers Patmol et lui fait comprendre d'emmener les autres dans le château. Je m'envole de nouveau et me pose sur une branche. Je vois un des mangemorts approchés et regarde ce qu'il veut à Poudlard. Puis, une personne approche rapidement. Un objet se transmet de l'un à l'autre. Une fois la personne repartit au château, je m'envole, comme si j'étais dérangée, et passe par une fenêtre. Je suis l'élève et le vois monter en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Je descends à un endroit discret, redevient humain et m'approche. _

-Que faites-vous en dehors de votre salle commune ?

-Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande la personne.

-Je remplace Hermione… Anthony ?

-Heu… oui, c'est moi.

-… je vois. Petrificus totalus !

_Je m'approche de lui, remonte la manche, réveillant ainsi sa marque. Je soupire._

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Murmurai-je. Finite incontatum.

-Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

-Ça… dis-je froidement en montrant son bras tout en le menaçant avec ma baguette.

-… Comment ? Comment as-tu …

-Découvert ? Je t'ai vu avec ce mangemort… je t'ai suivi.

-Dommage pour toi… Dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus. Incarcerem. Répliquai-je avant qu'il ne jette le moindre sort. Avance…

_Je l'amène jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Je donne le mot de passe et le fais monter de force. J'ouvre la porte et le pousse si fort qu'il tombe par terre._

-Miss Ekisha ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Quand je recherchais Potter tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu avec un mangemort… d'ailleurs, des mangemorts sont dans la forêt…

-Avez-vous une preuve de votre dire ? Demande Dumbledore fixant Anthony.

-Oui… regardez. Répondis-je froidement en levant la manche d'Anthony. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas fouillé car j'ignore ce que c'est, mais le mangemort extérieur lui a donné un objet. Et voulant rester en vie, je préfère vous laisser faire.

-Très bien… au faite, l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, je vais rejoindre Patmol et Lunard.

-Dépêchez alors.

_Je sors du bureau du directeur et pars dans mes appartements. En rentrant à l'intérieur, je remarque que James se fait engueuler par Patmol et Lunard._

-James, j'espère que tu as une raison pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. M'exclamai-je froidement. Et j'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas une connerie.

-C'est que je ressentais que mon animagus voulez se dégourdir les jambes. Explique James. Je ne pensai pas que je resterais aussi longtemps là-bas, je le jure.

-… la prochaine fois, préviens Patmol. Compris ?

-Oui…

-Au faites, que s'est-il passé ? Demande Patmol. Pourquoi t'a été aussi longue à revenir ?

-Un traître. Dis-je encore plus froidement en serrant les poings.

-On dirait que d'apprendre qu'il y avait un « traître » te choque. Dit Draco calmement alors que les autres me regardent comme si j'étais une bombe et se tournèrent vers lui comme on regarde un homme prenant un dragon dans ses bras.

-Disons que… je ne pensai pas que LUI le soit… mais les traîtres sont toujours assez proche… et au moins, il y a pas que les Gryffondor qui ont la preuve.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Harry. Et comment as-tu fait pour deviner que c'était un traître vu que les préfets ont vérifié tous les élèves rentrant.

-Exacte… les préfets ont vérifié les élèves entrant dans la grande salle. Murmure Draco. Mais on … c'est un préfet ce traître ?

-Exacte… rassure toi, ce n'est pas ta collègue… grognai-je en montant dans la chambre.

_Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allonge directement et fais semblant de dormir quand Lily monte. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'endormir. _

_«Lucius s'approche de Voldemort. Il lui dit quelque chose et je vois celui-ci commencer à s'énerver. Un mangemort arrive et se prend un doloris, tout comme Lucius quelque instant après. » _

_J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup en entendant un cri. Je m'approche de la source et vois Draco ayant peur pour Harry, étant resté pour une fois dormir, qui crie. Je m'approche et pose ma main sur le front._

-Draco, ne lui dit pas que je suis venue, il risque de ne pas apprécier que je ferme son esprit.

-Comme tu veux… mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Tu lui demanderas… tous ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Répondis-je. Vas empêcher les autres d'entrer. Je m'en occupe. D'ailleurs, entraîne le à l'occlumencie.

-OK.

_Draco sort et je me concentre pour fermer l'esprit d'Harry, mais au moment où je commence à réussir, j'entends Voldemort. _

-Je sais petite voyante que tu fermes son esprit. Sache que tu ne m'échapperas pas et que tu ne pourras pas toujours le sauvé de moi. J'espère que mon colis t'a plus.

-Connard… murmurai-je en fermant totalement l'esprit d'Harry qui se réveil.

-Hi… Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Tu…

-Je savais qu'il te parlait, j'ai vu mais je n'entendais plus.

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci pour cette nuit.

-De rien… mais faut vraiment que tu apprennes sérieusement l'occlumencie.

-J'aimerais bien mais avec Rogue…

-Je t'apprendrais. Ou soit se sera Draco. Répondis-je en souriant. Rogue peut vraiment être dure. Alors j'imagine très bien le niveau qu'il t'a mis. Mais là, recouche-toi. Je vais dire à Draco que tu vas mieux.

-Il…

-Non. Mais faudra lui dire. Tout comme j'ai dû parler de mon pouvoir et de ce qui va m'arriver à Georges… Enfin en partie… certain truc ne devront être dit que plus tard…

-Tu as raison…

-T'inquiète pas… c'est à toi de lui dire. Je le ferais comprendre à Hermione et Ron…

-Merci.

-Bon, de toute façon, je dois retourner me coucher. Je te dirais pour les cours plus tard.

-OK.

_Je sors en souriant et disant aux autres de retourner se coucher. Je regarde Draco et lui demande de ne pas parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer, et de ne pas demander aux autres car mieux vaut que ce soit Harry qui lui explique. _

-Au fait, d'habitude on pourrait tous criés et faire un bordel pas possible, tu te réveillerais pas.

-Oui, ben là, je ne dormais pas. Répondis-je. D'ailleurs, Vas-y, Harry t'attend. Et demain, j'aimerais que les préfets se retrouvent à la pause du matin. Tu peux faire ça pour ceux de ton année ?

-Oui.

-Je m'occupe de prendre Greengrass et les préfets en chef. Toi, va chercher les autres.

-Et lequel je ne dois pas chercher ?

-Dis-toi que l'on est au même niveau. Dis-je froidement. Tous comme les griffons…

-Au même niveau ?

-Peter… Pansy…

-A d'accord… bonne nuit…

-Toi aussi.

_Je le laisse rentrer dans sa chambre et descends dans le salon. J'ouvre la fenêtre, me transforme en faucon et m'envole._

_**Si vous avez des idées pour améliorer la fiction, ou que des erreurs sont faites, ne vous gênez surtout pas. Même si c'est pour dire « j'adore ta fiction » xd . Un ou deux petit commentaire serait réconfortant sur le suivit de la fiction.**_

_**D'ailleurs j'ai une question, l'histoire semble-t-elle logique pour vous ? Car je me fais mes petites histoires, mais j'ai la manie de vouloir éviter la mort des « gentils » (la preuve, j'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser tomber Sirius dans l'arcade). **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponse review**

**sheltan : **tu as raison, c'est pour sa que je modifie légèrement la suite pour laisser mourir certain personnage, sache que à part un ou deux, tel Sirius, j'évite quand même d'en sauver trop, la preuve, Cédric est mort (de toute façon, je l'aime pas xd). Je viens de m'apercevoir quand même que si les autres sont sauvé, la vie d'hisoka est une sorte de « remboursement » pour le destin.

**Adénoïde : (chapitre 17) **c'est gentil, je l'espère bien, j'ai du la relire une centaine de fois (à chaque fois que je le continue en faite xd) pour être sur de pas me contredire au moins

** (chapitre 18) i**l n'a pas pris cela bien, mais il fait avec vu que Hermione a du lui expliquer encore une fois les avantages d'avoir Draco et Blaise avec eux quand Hisoka n'est pas là. car sinon, Ron risquait d'être victime de ses frères ou d'Hisoka elle-même.

** (chapitre 19)** évidemment, j'avais prévu ce couple dès le début, les histoires où tous le monde est hétéro, ou ceux ou il y a que des homosexuel m'énerve, alors je mets des deux comme tu as du le voir.

** (chapitre 20) **je pense qu'il est inutile que je te réponde à cette review vu que tu as du lire la suite ;-)

** (chapitre 21)** oui, j'en avais marre de ses histoires ou les Weasley sont des traîtres ou de simple pion qui sont attristé quand ils le remarquent. Alors j'ai voulu respecté le caractère de Molly et d'Arthur là dessus, Molly mère poule et Arthur, père calme et utilisant son cerveau au lieu des muscles (malgré qu'il puisse l'utiliser par moment, comme dans le second Tome avec Lucius) a force de vivre avec Molly pour la convaincre.

** (chapitre 22) **je dirais plutôt un message du passé. Sa grand mère ne voulant pas que l'histoire change (ce qu'il serait arrivé avec la mort des maraudeurs) les a envoyé dans le futur. Pour ce que se demande, je dirais que dans le passé, Dumbledore a inventé une histoire farfelu totalement réaliste pour l'expliquer au professeur, au parent et aux élèves trop curieux. Comme quoi ils seraient en quarantaine pour éviter les bêtises en tous genre sous les cours de Dumbledore ou dans une école connu uniquement de lui pour espérer les calmer un peu.

** (chapitre 23) **sans un véritable risque pour leurs fierté ou pour leurs consciences (surtout Remus ça), non. Mais faut si attendre d'élève qui vivent que le début de la monter de Voldemort. Ils n'ont pas peur de lui à la base.

** (chapitre 24) **c'est exactement ce que je voulais, ainsi, pendant qu'Hisoka surveille les maraudeurs, les autres peuvent passer du temps avec Lily (qui est souvent oublier dans les histoires avec les maraudeurs et que dans l'histoire originel, on en sait peu sur elle, même après les souvenirs de Rogue). Harry comprend également qu'il tient plus de sa mère qu'il le pense et cela le rassure, car son père étant immature avec un an de moins que lui (ce qui m'a fait rire quand je l'ai écrit, ses parents sont plus jeune que lui) et sa mère étant pas une Hermione bis (là je me tue) mais simplement une personne comprenant que la vie n'est pas qu'à l'école et qu'il faut travailler pour sa (bien qu'elle ce soit dans ses devoirs et lui pour emmerder voldy)

**je tiens à préciser que l'histoire est placé du point de vu d'Hisoka, alors c'est normale que certaine chose se soit passer dans son dos et qu'elle l'ignore.**

**merci pour toute ses review adénoïde, je t'adore, surtout que cela me permet d'expliquer certain détail.**

_Je fais le tour du château et reviens quand l'aube se montre. En atterrissant, je vois le jeune Lupin. Me sentant fatiguer, je me pose sur le rebord du canapé, de sorte à ce qu'il ne me voit pas et redeviens humaine. Je reste allonger et attends qu'il remonte. Mais il s'assoit sur un fauteuil et finit par dire :_

-Elle était bien ta promenade ?

-…

-Quand es-tu devenue animagus ?

-Peu avant les grandes vacances.

-OK… mais pourquoi tu as voulu me le cacher ?

-Car je voudrais éviter que Dumbledore et le ministère l'apprennent.

-A d'accord… alors toi aussi t'es non déclarer.

-Exacte… mais ce n'est pas pour la même raison. Être animagus me permet d'avoir une grande liberté d'esprit. Et cela m'aide a surveillé les alentours.

-Je vois.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-5 heures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

-J'arrive pas à me rendormir donc quitte à être réveiller, autant aller lire un peu. Explique-t-il. Surtout que Sirius… n'est pas très silencieux dans son sommeil.

-D'accord.

_Je prends mon livre et vois une formule où il est écrit qu'elle doit être effectuée avant le 16__ème__ anniversaire. Je la lis et fronce les sourcils. Je regarde tous les éléments nécessaires pour le faire et remarque que cela peut durer plusieurs jours. Je soupire et me dirige vers l'un des tiroirs. Je regarde ce qui me manque et remarque qu'il me manque deux éléments. Le premier, je n'aurais la dose exacte que d'ici quelques jours. Le second par contre, faudrait que j'aille dans les serres de la famille. _

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demande Remus.

-J'ai un problème de famille… Répondis-je en soupirant.

-Comment ça ?

-Je dois faire une… une formule particulière, mais il me manque un élément que je sais dans mes serres.

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas alors ?

-Une personne m'en empêche… Voldemort.

-Il connaît cette serre ?

-Je l'ignore…

-Ben Vas-y avec des membres de l'ordre. Ou même avec Dumbledore.

-… de toute façon, je dois préparer le reste… et prévenir Dumbledore…

-Ben Vas-y.

-Alors qu'il n'est même pas 7 heures du matin ?

-Pas faux… tiens, Draco descend.

-Bon ben, tu vas voir que je vais ENCORE avoir le droit à une leçon de moral.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Remus surpris.

-Hisoka ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

-Promis, j'ai dormi. Répondis-je. J'ai seulement été réveillé pendant la nuit par un troupeau d'éléphant inquiet.

-… laisse-moi deviner… c'est quand Harry a crié…

-Exacte.

-Donc… tu n'as pas pris ta potion.

-Draco… tu es bien gentil mais tu n'es pas mon père.

-Putain. Mais Severus…

-Severus me connaît… il sait que je suis aussi obéissante qu'un Gryffondor et un Serpentard réunis.

-A bon ? S'exclame Remus surpris. Pourtant en cours…

-Je suis Serdaigle, je veux ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma maison. Même si certain sont d'un autre avis… ajoutai-je froidement.

-J'ai loupé un épisode ? Demande Remus en regardant Draco.

-Elle est toujours en colère par rapport à hier. Explique Draco.

-Bon, on va se préparer ? Proposai-je. On ira réveiller les autres après. Au faite Draco, il a bien dormi ?

-Oui. Il dormait déjà quand j'y suis retourné.

-OK.

_Je vais dans la salle de bain des filles et me prépare. Quand je sors, je vois que les autres sont réveillés, y compris Lily. Et à peine suis-je sortie qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur. Je prends mes affaires et descends. Je vais vers Ron et Hermione._

-Salut vous deux. Désolé de vous dérangez mais j'aimerais que l'on se voit à la pause de ce matin. Avec les autres préfets.

-D'accord. Mais pourquoi ? Demande Hermione.

-Je vous le dirai tout à l'heure. Je vais aller voir la folle dingue de préfète en chef et son collègue pour leurs demander de venir.

-OK. A tout à l'heure. Répond Ron continuant de manger.

_Je regarde dans la salle et vois la folle vers la table des Serdaigles. Je m'approche d'elle._

-qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-elle surprise, car ayant l'habitude de rester en dehors et de laisser les préfets actuels tout faire pour travailler à ses ASPIC.

-Nous devons parler. Tu pourras rejoindre les autres préfets à la pause de ce matin ?

-Oui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Quelque chose de préoccupant. Je vais voir ton camarade.

-OK… il est à sa table.

-Qui est ?

-Gryffondor.

-OK. Merci.

_Je retourne vers les Gryffondors et le remarque tout au bout. Je le rejoins._

-T'as pas fini de faire le tour ? Demande celui-ci en me regardant.

-T'es le dernier de toute façon. Tu pourras venir à la pause du matin vers les préfets ?

-Normalement oui…

-OK.

_Je retourne à ma table et m'assois enfin. Je vois Greengrass froncer les sourcils, mais ayant cours avec elle juste après le petit-déjeuner pour potion, l'un des seuls cours avec les Serpentards. Je finis de manger et descends accompagner de Luna. Une fois en bas, Greengrass s'approche légèrement énerver._

-De quoi tu parlais avec les autres ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas prévenue ?

-J'allais te le dire avant le cours. Répliquai-je. Cela aurait été bizarre que j'aille te voir alors que l'on s'évite comme la peste en plein milieu de la grande salle.

-Alors ?

-Pas ici. A la pause avec tous les autres. Dis-je froidement en la fixant.

-Les autres sont au courant mais pas moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ils ne savent absolument rien. Répliquai-je.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Calmez-vous. S'exclame Slughorn.

-Pardon professeur. Disons-nous en nous écartant d'un bon mètre.

-Allez-vous installer.

_On rentre dans la salle et nous nous installons calmement. Pendant tous le cours, nous restons concentrer sur ce que l'on fait. Quand la cloche sonne sur la pause au bout de deux heures, l'on sort et nous montons rapidement dans la salle pour les préfets. Quand nous rentrons, je vois qu'ils sont tous là._

-On peut commencer. Dis-je quand Greengrass s'est assise.

-Il manque Anthony. S'exclame Ernie.

-Non. Et c'est la raison de notre présence ici. Répliquai-je d'un ton sec faisant refroidir l'ambiance. Pouvez-vous tous tendre les bras et remontez les manches ? Demandai-je en le faisant et en leurs montrant mes avant-bras.

-Oui. Répond Draco comprenant ce qu'il se passe.

_Draco le fait, Hermione le suit tout comme Ron. Les deux Poufsouffle le font avec réticence. Je regarde les trois derniers._

-Greengrass, tu te dépêches ? S'exclame Draco.

-Mais elle nous soupçonne d'être à la botte de vous savez qui ! Réplique-t-elle.

-Ben prouve le contraire. À moins que tu es quelques choses à cacher. Réplique de nouveau Draco. Et vous deux aussi.

_Les trois montrent leurs avant-bras vierges de marques. Voyant ça, je m'assois contre le mur en soupirant de soulagement. _

-Alors ? C'est pour ça que tu as réunis tout le monde ? Même nous ? Demande la préfète en chef. Sans la présence de ton collègue en prime. Aurais-tu plus confiance en lui qu'en nous ?

-C'est le contraire. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé de le faire. Répondis-je avant qu'ils se vexent. J'ai fait ça pour vérifier qu'Anthony était le seul à ce niveau de responsabilité.

-Anthony ?

-C'est un mangemort. J'ai vu sa marque hier et l'ai amené à Dumbledore. Répondis-je. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. En parler devant les autres aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Déjà que les Serpentards doivent subir le choix de leurs aînés

-Je vous demande de ne rien dire. Si quelque chose doit être dit, ce sera à Dumbledore de le faire.

-Compris. Répond Ron. Bon, allons en cours.

_L'on sort tous de la salle et on se dirige chacun dans la direction de notre cours. Tout ce passe bien jusqu'au milieu du mois d'octobre, quand je me rappelle ce que je dois faire. Accompagner de Dumbledore, l'on va dans mes serres et me dirige vers un arbre très ancien. Je prends deux des fruits et l'on repart à Poudlard. Pendant près d'une semaine, je prépare le nécessaire et le vendredi, je rentre dans la salle sur demande. Je fais les runes demander et pose les éléments comme écrit dans le livre. Je m'allonge au centre et regarde Sirius qui est là, sur la demande de Dumbledore._

-Il faudra que tu vérifies mon état et m'hydrater. Regarde, j'ai marqué dans notre langue sur la feuille posée sur la table ce qui peut arriver et ce que tu dois faire.

-OK. Bonne chance. Ça dure combien de temps ?

-Sa peux aller d'un jour entier à une semaine… alors fait attention à tout le monde s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. Bonne chance.

-Merci, j'en aurais besoin.

_Juste après avoir dit ma formule, je m'évanouis. _

**Pov extérieur**

-C'est parti. Murmure Sirius en lisant la liste.

_En voyant le pire des cas, il ouvre grand les yeux et la regarde._

-Elle est prête à mourir… cela doit vraiment être important pour le contrôle de son pouvoir. De toute façon, on ne peut plus rien faire. Si on la déplace, elle meurt à coup sûr.

_Il reste pendant quelques heures et finit par sortir pour aller manger. Il croise les Gryffondors. Il va dans la cuisine, mange un peu et prend de l'eau. Il retourne dans la salle sur demande et aperçois un élève proche du cercle. Il pose l'eau et cours pour arrêter l'élève._

-Que faites-vous là ? S'exclame Sirius.

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'être bien, je comptai l'amener à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi m'en empêches-tu Patmol ?

-Il ne faut pas la toucher idiot !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que… faut pas la toucher car elle meurt sinon.

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde, c'est ce qui peut arriver durant cette formule.

_Remus lit et Ouvre les yeux en grand._

-Elle le fait quand même ? Malgré les risques ?

-Oui. Et toi, tu empêches les autres de venir ici. Compris ?

-Oui. Excuse-moi de…

-T'excuse pas idiot, tu l'ignorais.

_Remus sort. Pendant le reste de la semaine, Sirius reste dans la salle en allant de temps en temps se dégourdir avec James, laissant Hisoka avec le jeune Lupin. Le dimanche d'après, Sirius revenant de sa promenade remarque que Lupin a du mal à retenir Draco et Harry. Il les fixe et dit :_

-Vous allez-vous calmer oui ? Elle a besoin de calme, c'est la raison de sa présence là et non à l'infirmerie.

-Elle est évanouie !

-Je sais. Répond Sirius. Cela fait déjà une semaine.

-Quoi ? Et vous l'avez laissez là ? Vous êtes idiots ! S'exclame Harry.

-C'est la seconde fois que je suis insulté parce que j'évite qu'elle meurt. Grogne Sirius.

-Il a raison. Ajoute Remus. J'ai vu les risques possibles. Si on ne la touche pas, elle a une chance sur cinq de mourir… mais si on la touche, elle meurt. C'est sûr à 100%.

-Mais…

-Elle savait les risques Harry. Elle a fait ça en connaissance de cause. C'est même elle qui a écrit dans notre langue les risques encourus.

-Mais elle est bête. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Tu lui demanderas quand elle sera réveillée…

-Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit ? Demande une voix derrière lui. Ça donne mal au crane.

**Pov Hisoka**

_« Super le réveil. Ils sont en train de s'engueuler. Et pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça »_

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Tes cheveux… et tes yeux…

-Ben quoi ?

-Ils sont blancs…

-HEIN ?

_« Je veux un miroir… trop pratique cette salle »_

_Je m'approche du miroir et me regard. Je vois que comme ils me l'ont dit, mes cheveux sont blancs et que mes yeux le sont également, comme si on avait enlevé la pupille. _

-Je ne comprends pas. Murmurai-je.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? S'exclame Draco.

-Car c'est le seul moyen de contrôler mon pouvoir totalement. Une seconde.

_Je prends le livre et l'ouvre à la page dite. Je vois écrit en dessous que selon les générations, les yeux et les cheveux pouvaient changer de couleurs. Il pouvait être blanc, gris, ou noir. La majorité, est du gris, mais si l'on est plus vers le blanc, c'est que l'on est plus disposé aux prédictions présente et futur, et à recevoir des messages de mes ancêtres. Le noir, comme ma mère si je me rappelle bien, destinée à aider leurs descendants et de n'avoir des messages que pour leurs familles. _

-Je vois. La transformation en blanc annonce que je suis destinée à devenir une grande pythie. Expliquai-je. Bon, retournons vers les autres. Au fait, on est quel jour ?

-Dimanche. Répond Remus.

-A ben, j'ai été rapide alors. Dis-je.

-Rapide… sa fait UNE SEMAINE ! S'exclame Sirius.

-Oups… je retire alors. Dis-je en riant. Bon, on sort ? J'étouffe ici.

-Et la salle ?

-A oui. Dobby.

-Oui miss.

-Peux-tu nettoyer s'il te plaît ? Et fait tout disparaître.

-D'accord miss.

_Je sors suivie des 4 garçons. Alors que je marche, je regarde autour de moi._

-Où sont les autres ?

-Dans les salles communes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car on a reçu une attaque de mangemort. L'ordre les ont fait fuir, mais les défenses sont faibles.

-Alors dépêchons…

_Je me dépêche vers les appartements, donne le mot de passe et rentre. Je vois à l'intérieur plus de monde qu'il le faut. Les regards se tournent vers moi._

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

-Ce sont ceux qui t'ont cherché. Répond Blaise assis. Depuis une semaine t'a disparu. Et pourquoi t'a changé de couleur de cheveux ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et je devais rester au calme pendant un moment sans risque d'être déranger.

-Je le confirme. S'exclame Patmol. J'étais avec elle, et quand je devais sortir, Remus était là.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Patmol ? Demande Lunard, assis sur un fauteuil.

-Car Dumbledore et moi-même lui avaient dit.

-Et j'ai su car j'ai été voir là-bas en premier. Ajoute Remus pour éviter d'autre problème.

_Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ce qu'il se passe. Quand je rouvre les yeux, ceux qui savent mon secret me regarde en coin._

-Je pense que si vous êtes là à vous inquiéter pour moi, c'est que certain sont morts.

-Exacte. Répond Draco. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas nous qui s'inquiétait le plus. Je pense que tu devrais monter dans ta chambre.

-Heu… d'accord. Murmurai-je.

_Je monte les marches et ouvre doucement la porte. Quand la porte est totalement ouverte, je vois Georges allonger sur mon lit. _

-Foutez-moi la paix. S'exclame-t-il. Je veux voir personne.

-Même pas moi. Murmurai-je après m'être assise sur le lit ce qui le fait se retourner d'un coup.

-Hisoka… où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Dans la salle sur demande. Je devais faire quelque chose.

-Par rapport à ton pouvoir ?

-Exacte.

-Et cette couleur…

-Elle va rester. Répondis-je. Elle te gêne ?

-Au contraire. répond-il en souriant en me serrant contre lui.

_Sans que je capte comment, je me retrouve sous lui en train de l'embrasser. Après un sort de silence, on reste pendant près d'une heure dans la chambre ( : p pas de détail, je n'aime pas faire sa). _

-Hisoka… je peux rester à Poudlard. Je peux rester dans ta chambre ?

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Mais Lily ?

-Elle va retourner dans la salle commune. Car contrairement aux maraudeurs, peu d'élève peuvent faire un lien avec elle. En plus elle sera avec Ginny, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

-Je suis d'accord. Au faites, pourquoi tu restes à Poudlard ?

-Car il faut faire attention aux mangemorts, et comme tu es préfète, comme Draco, quelques-uns reste là. Sans oublié que moi et Fred on connaît l'école aussi bien que les maraudeurs, donc c'est plus pratique de les avoir à l'œil.

-D'accord.

_On se lève et on rejoint les autres. Je m'assois sur ses jambes et à peine quelque secondes après, on entend une explosion. Je me concentre et vois ce qu'il se passe, et petit à petit, je vois ce qui se passera. Je rouvre les yeux avec l'air d'un condamné, embrasse Georges, qui essaye de me retenir ayant compris, et sors. Je me tourne en direction du tableau et demande aux fondateurs de laisser personne sortir jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Je cours en direction du hall d'entrée et vois les profs. Je remarque aussi que Dumbledore envoie des sorts à un maximum de mangemort. Il me voit en coin et me regarde surpris. Je me rapproche de lui et murmure pendant qu'il envoie un sortilège._

-J'ignore pourquoi, mais vous allez survivre… occupez-vous des Hocruxes.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre demain pour me dire ça ?

-Non. Car je vais disparaître pendant un moment ce soir.

-Tu aurais dû rester en sécurité alors.

-Non. Draco et Harry auraient été en danger. Je m'en fous pour moi, il ne me tuera pas. Et je peux maintenant contrôler mon pouvoir correctement. Alors je pourrais dissimuler certaine chose. Et protégez Severus s'il vous plaît.

-Bonne chance alors. Dit-il en allant aider Mcgonagall.

_**Je créais des signes au sol et un mur apparaît entre les mangemorts et les membres de l'ordre. Malheureusement, je suis du côté des mangemorts, et à peine ai-je souris pour rassurer les profs, je me fais assommer avec un sort.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Quand je me réveille, je remarque que je suis accrochée par les poignets ensemble, me soulevant légèrement au-dessus du sol. Au bout d'un long moment, un mangemort arrive, et voyant que je suis réveillée, il m'amène au lord noir me laissant les poignets liés et me poussant me faisant être à genoux devant celui-ci._

-Bien dormi ? Demande-t-il sourire en coin.

-Mieux si j'avais pu m'étirer. Répondis-je le plus naturellement possible. Qu'est-ce que lord Voldemort me veut ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Le pouvoir de ta famille.

-A ça. Ben fallait le dire. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne le contrôle pas. Et au fait, ça vous arrive souvent d'envoyer des chiens bas de gamme attrapé l'une de vos proies importantes ?

-Qu'elle courage… et si tu ne le contrôle pas, tu me sers a rien. Alors … dit-il en levant le bras.

-Et attendez !

-Tu vois que tu le contrôles. Répond-il en ricanant, tous comme les petits mangemorts autour de lui.

Je soupire, faisant semblant d'être démasqué involontairement.

-Alors que décides-tu ? M'obéir ou souffrir ?

_Je reste silencieuse en serrant les poings. Au bout d'un moment, je me prends un doloris qui me fait tomber à quatre pattes._

-Dépêche-toi. Je suis loin d'être patient.

-Je préfère souffrir. Répondis-je en me relevant.

-… mettez-la dans LA salle.

_Voyant le regard des autres, je sens que je vais morfler. Mais je ne peux trahir mes amis maintenant, alors je préfère tenir le plus de temps possible, sachant ce que Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione chercheront. Et trouveront. Je suis poussée par un mangemort, et me fais jeter sur un lit. Je regarde en arrière et le vois m'attacher aux barres du lit grâce au chaîne et au fait que mes poignets sont attachés. Durant plusieurs mois, Voldemort en tête, les mangemorts venaient me torturer, mentalement et physiquement. Les rares femmes qui passés me mutilés avec des couteaux et les hommes pour la plupart, se servent de moi comme d'un jouet… un jouet sexuel. Mais grâce à un sort que j'avais effectué juste avant de rejoindre Georges au cas où, je bloque toute possibilité d'enfant. Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort réapparaît et me fixe._

-Alors ?

-Je… je… _« Je peux plus… et de toute façon, c'est le moment »_ je vous obéirais…

-Bien. Lucius, sort la de là. Et demande à Severus de quoi la soigner… j'aurais besoins d'elle en pleine forme. Tu as une semaine.

_Je le regarde partir les yeux vides. Je vois Malfoy père faire un tour de magie et m'emmène dans une autre salle. Dans la salle, Narcissa est présente. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle me fixe surprise. Lucius lui explique en gros, ne connaissant pas les détails des raisons de Voldemort, et part. Elle s'approche de moi._

-Miss Ekisha ?

- Appelez-moi Hisoka… j'ai plus l'habitude…

-Alors tu étais vraiment dans LA salle… assis toi.

-Madame Malfoy. Savez-vous ce qui se passe dehors ? Au moins pour Poudlard. Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

-D'après ce que je sais, ton mur empêche toujours les mangemorts de passé. Donc, ils vont bien.

-Mon mur… depuis combien de temps j'y suis ?

-Pas loin de 10 mois.

-Il va bientôt s'arrêter alors.

-Je peux passer…

-Non… vous auriez des problèmes. Et ce n'est pas de ça qu'ils ont besoins pour l'instant.

_A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que Lucius revient accompagner de Severus._

-Lucius… comment se fait-il qu'elle soit dans cette état ? Le maître…

-Le maître le sait… elle était dans LA salle sous son ordre. Et il veut qu'elle soit en bonne état à la fin de la semaine.

-… sort Lucius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car tu me déconcentres a tous me demander à chaque fois.

-Narcissa.

_Les deux sortent. Rogue pose un sort de silence sur la porte._

-Ça va Hisoka ?

-ou… oui. Ça va. Peux-tu me soigner…

-Tu veux que je te sorte d'ici ?

-Pas maintenant. Je dois rester si je veux être utile à Harry. Et ainsi tu gardes ta place. Je pourrais même te prévenir si tu te fais démasquer.

-Comment ça ?

-Faut que je fasse en sorte qu'il oublie Harry, et ainsi, celui-ci pourra chercher tranquillement.

-...

_Il jette plusieurs sorts sur moi et me donne une potion._

-Et t'es vision ?

-Je les contrôle. Empêche la mère de Draco de passer le moindre message. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Draco ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Et les autres ?

-… dit leurs que je suis vivante… et à Harry que je vais faire mon maximum pour lui…

-Hm… J'y vais.

_Je bois la potion et retourne dans le mode « vide émotionnel silencieux». Je reste assise et je finis par m'allonger sur le canapé. A la fin de la semaine, après de nombreux soins de Severus, je vais mieux. En tout cas, physiquement parlant, car je fais croire que je suis totalement brisée alors que ma volonté de nuire à vol… au lord ne fait qu'augmenter. Lucius m'amène devant le lord noir dans la tenue des mangemorts. Je m'agenouille et remarque qu'il n'y a que Lucius et Vol… Le lord._

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Mais je veux une preuve. Ce soir, l'ordre a décidé de faire partir Harry Potter de sa protection. Je voudrais que tu me dises comment.

-Bien.

_Je ferme les yeux et vois 7 Harry. Je vois quelles sont les personnes dissimulées en dessous. Je vois que le vrai utilisera un Expelliarmus._

-Alors ?

-Par vol. Il y aura plusieurs Harry, mais j'ignore avec qui sera le vrai. Répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

-Je vois. Il y aura-t-il un moyen de savoir lequel sera le vrai ?

-Oui. Le sort qu'il utilisera.

-Tu viens se soir. Garde ton masque.

-Bien.

-Tu resteras avec moi.

-Compris.

_Je me lève et me dirige dans un coin, mettant mon masque. Je ferme les yeux et pense fortement à Georges, espérant qu'il recevra mon sentiment. A ma grande surprise, dissimulée par le masque, je ressens une vague d'amour depuis le bracelet. Je regarde les mangemorts passer et pour certain, se faire punir. Pendant toutes l'après-midi, je reste sans bouger contre le mur. Je remarque Anthony et Pansy approchés. Ils avaient l'air apeurés. Je compris petit à petit qu'il devait tuer une personne mais que la personne continue de leurs échappés. En les voyant être puni, je me surprends à en prendre plaisir, jusqu'à ce que le lord dise clairement :_

-mangemorte, approche.

_Je m'approche et m'incline à nouveau devant lui. _

-Où est la famille Zabini ?

_Je soupire intérieurement, priant Blaise de m'excuser, et ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre à peine quelques minutes après et dit :_

-En France. Dans un petit village du sud.

-Alors tu iras les chercher. Et vous, partez.

_Les deux partent rapidement alors que je me relève._

-Je t'appellerais pythie à partir de maintenant.

-Comme vous le voulez.

-Nous partons.

_Je le suis et prends le balai qu'il me tend. Nous rejoignons les mangemorts au-dessus de la maison. Je regarde en dessous me rappelant que je vole assez mal. Voyant des gens s'envoler, je suis le lord en direction de Maugrey. Par un regard, je comprends que c'est à moi de me battre contre l'auror. Mais à ma grande surprise, au moment où je lance le sort, il essaye de retenir le faux Potter et se fait toucher par le sort. Je suis Le lord jusqu'à sa prochaine cible, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme, sûrement sous l'imperium, vienne parler de l'Expelliarmus. J'affirme que c'est de ce sort que je parlais, mais au moment où j'allais le suivre, je suis bloquée par un faux Harry qui passer. Je suis obligée de le suivre. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que les autres mangemorts sont loin derrière. Il s'arrête et me regarde._

-Comment faites-vous pour être là ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandai-je en vérifiant que ma capuche est bien mise.

-Personne avec la marque des ténèbres ne peut passer le bouclier. .. Dit-il clairement. Ce bracelet... Ajoute-t-il surprit. Où l'avez-vous eue ?

_« Merde mon bracelet »._

-…

-Hisoka ? Que fais-tu avec les mangemorts ? S'exclame Georges me retenant, redevenant rapidement lui malgré l'apparence d'Harry.

-J'ai pas le choix ! Criai-je après qu'il est enlevé la capuche.

-On a toujours le choix !

-Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

-Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ?

-Car je vous mettrais en danger. Et qu'ainsi, je peux occuper Le lord sur autre chose qu'Harry.

-C'est vachement réussi… tu arrives même plus à dire son nom !

-mais je l'appellerai jamais maître… Je t'en prie… c'est le seul moyen…

-Je ne te lâcherais pas…

-Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Imperium.

_Georges me lâche et part en direction de la maison pas loin. J'en profite pour retourner vers les autres après avoir remis la capuche. Je vois Le lord énerver. _

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il m'échapperait ?

-je l'ignorais. Murmurai-je.

-Et où étais-tu ?

-J'ai profité de pouvoir passer ce mur pour tuer l'un des faux Harry. Répondis-je en faisant croire que j'étais apeurée.

-Et où est son corps ?

-J'ai dû partir car le membre qui l'accompagné arrivée, et il m'aurait battu.

-… rentrons.

_Nous suivons tous le lord noir. Pendant toute l'année, je le laisse faire, et je tue même certaine personne, dont les Zabini en présence de Bellatrix, ne pouvant ainsi pas les sauver. Je lui fais patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre suite à la découverte qu'ils se sont introduits dans Gringotts que les seul Hocruxes qui sont encore en état sont le serpent et un caché à Poudlard. _

_**Je sais que le chapitre est court, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre autre chose dans ce chaptire.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapitre 27_

_Je me prends plusieurs doloris pour lui avoir caché cela et il nous amène à Poudlard. Il passe un message à tout le monde et je me retrouve à l'arrière. Je souris en coin sous mon masque, recule du regard des autres et me transforme en faucon laissant sur place le masque et la cape des mangemorts. Je passe par la forêt interdite et rentre dans le hall, me pausant sur l'épaule de Georges, surpris de me voir. Les autres, à part Sirius et Lupin, sont surpris de l'arrivée du faucon. Georges sort accompagnés de Sirius et Lupin. Une fois seuls, je redeviens humaine en pull et en pantalon, pieds nus._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demande Georges froidement.

-Je ne peux plus rien faire là-bas. Jusqu'à présent, je pouvais l'influencer, mais ça ne servira plus à rien. Maintenant, Harry aura besoin de moi ici.

-Tu as raison. dit Harry, accompagné de Draco. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait penser à autre chose… qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé. Mais pourquoi il te fait plus confiance ?

-Car il a appris ce que vous faisiez, et il a vite compris que je faisais en sorte que tu es le champ libre. D'ailleurs pour les deux derniers, l'un d'eux est dans la salle sur demande. Le diadème de Serdaigle. Mais le dernier qu'il a voulu créer est auprès du lord… de Voldemort. Le serpent.

-Je vois. Murmure Harry.

-Attends, tu étais au courant ? S'exclame Georges.

-Qu'elle reviendrait et qu'elle nous aidait ? Oui. C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit par Severus. Dit Draco le plus calme du monde.

-Hisoka, le mur que tu as fait, tu peux le refaire ?

-Bien sûr. C'est facile, mais il tiendra moins longtemps par contre.

-Fais en sorte que tous ceux qui ont une marque et qui ont réussi à être à l'intérieur souffre. Dit Sirius. Ainsi, ils réfléchiront à deux fois.

-… bien. Mais je te signal que entre le lord... entre vo... Voldemort et la douleur de ce mur... ils vont sûrement préférer attaquer

_Je fais des signes sur un papier et le montre à Sirius lui disant d'en faire un à l'est, un à l'ouest, au nord et au sud du château. Draco l'accompagne et va le faire dans une direction. Je reste là avec Georges qui me surveille alors qu'Harry part avec Remus. _

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. Dit-il.

-… j'aurais fait pareil… murmurai-je en ayant quand même mal de sa phrase. De toute façon, rien ne rattrapera ce que j'ai dû faire…

_Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius arrive et Draco peu après. Ils me disent que les sceaux sont installés. Je souris légèrement, sachant que j'allais souffrir un moment, fais le même sceaux au sol. Je me concentre et dis avant de poser mes mains sur le sceaux._

-Georges… protège Fred aujourd'hui. Sinon, il va mourir. Et ne laissez personne rentrer. Fermez à clé si vous voulez.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Draco.

-Car je ne dois pas lâcher ce cercle. Sinon, il disparaîtra facilement. Et même si il arrive à passer, ils souffriront plus… ou au moins autant que moi.

-Toi ? Murmure Sirius en levant ma manche. Tu as cette marque !

-Oui. Pas d'autre choix quand quelqu'un fait semblant de lui obéir et de ne plus rien ressentir.

-Et tu vas faire ça ?

-Et alors ? Je dois bien ça à Maugrey… et aux Zabini.

-C'était toi ! S'exclame Draco énervé.

-Malheureusement… mais ce ne sont pas les seuls… Il y a aussi ses gentils traîtres de préfets. Et Peter bien sûr. Mais ils ont bien morflé avant de mourir. Ça, je te l'assure. Ajoutai-je en souriant en coin.

-Et comment ça se fait ?

-J'ai seulement fait croire qu'ils étaient des espions. Ils ont eu le droit à LA salle. Dis-je en frissonnant d'en parler. J'y vais.

_Je pose mes mains sur le sceau et un dôme apparaît. En même temps, je vois dans une vision que Voldemort découvre que c'est moi qui ai fait ce dôme. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde Sirius._

-Il va attaquer. Il est en colère.

-En colère ? Pourquoi ?

-Car je suis partie sans que personne ne le voie. Répondis-je comme si c'était la situation la plus naturelle du monde.

_Je me retiens de grimacer et les vois partir. J'entends la porte se fermer à clé, et pendant plusieurs heures, je reste là, entre les instants où je vois la mort de certain et la souffrance du au dôme. Quand j'entends de nouveau la voix de Voldemort, je serais prête à aller le tuer moi-même. À la fin, il finit par dire «Quand à toi pythie, tu m'appartiens, alors profite de ta liberté temporaire, car tu vas payer ce que tu me dois. ». Je lâche le dôme et m'allonge sur le côté. A ce moment, Fred et Georges, rentrent. Ils viennent vers moi._

-toujours là toi…

-oui… et je suis rassurée… Fred est vivant.

_Fred m'attrape et m'amène dans la grande salle. Madame Pomfresh, Severus et Dumbledore arrive._

-Hisoka ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ? Demande Severus. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi en colère alors.

-Oui… Murmurai-je. Et vous Severus ? Vous n'avez pas subit le contre coup ?

-Si. C'est qui qui a eu cette idée géniale ?

-Merci Severus. Je ne pensai pas que tu me ferais un jour un compliment. Dit Sirius en arrivant. Bon, plus sérieusement, c'est elle qui a mis le sort en route. Ce que j'aimerais savoir. C'est cette dernière phrase. Murmure Sirius.

-Tu parles de « pythie, tu m'appartiens, alors profite de ta liberté temporaire, etc... » ? Demande Georges. J'avoue que j'aimerai bien savoir.

-Faut demander quand on veut savoir. Murmurai-je. Il me parlait.

-Hein ? Demande-t-il tous surpris, sauf Severus et Dumbledore.

-Pythie… c'est mon surnom. Enfin plutôt celui qu'il m'a donné. expliquai-je.

-Prends ça. Dit Severus en me tendant une potion ajoutant pour les autres. Il ne voulait pas que ses mangemorts sachent qui elle est. Il voulait garder ses pouvoirs pour lui. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant pas que…

-Severus. M'exclamai-je d'un ton sec à la surprise de tous (qui pourrait penser qu'une élève de Serdaigle parle ainsi au terrible maître des cachots). Ce n'est pas le moment. Et peu importe ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Il n'y a que les Malfoy, Severus et le lord au courant du côté des mangemorts. Au faites Draco, ta mère est vraiment courageuse… elle m'a aidé à tenir… discrètement heureusement. Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que je devais m'enfuir un jour. Que ce n'était pas ma place.

-Je sais. Dit-il. Elle m'a envoyé quelque lettre à travers Severus. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle a rien dit à propos de ce qu'il était arrivé pendant les premiers mois de ta disparition.

-…

-… où est Harry ? demande Draco d'un coup. Hisoka, dis-moi où il est.

-Je vais essayer.

_Je ferme les yeux et le vois devant lord Voldemort. Je le vois prendre l'avada, Narcissa s'approche, et dit qu'il est mort, mais il est vivant. Je rouvre les yeux et les baisse après m'être rassise._

-Il est où ?

-Il y est allé…

-Il…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère a menti au lord noir.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle lui a fait croire qu'il est mort. Mais c'est tous le contraire, il est enfin libéré.

-Alors j'avais raison. Murmure Dumbledore heureux.

-Reste le serpent. Je m'en occupe. Accio épée de Gryffondor. Merci Neville.

-De quoi ? Demande celui-ci en suivant l'épée.

-D'avoir prouvé que tu étais un vrai Gryffondor. On aurait rien pu faire sans cette épée.

_Je me lève et marche en direction de la sortie. Je m'arrête et regarde en coin Narcissa qui souriait gentiment en ma direction. Je regarde Draco et lui murmure de garder son impassibilité, comme un Malfoy. Je vois Voldemort sourire en ma direction. Il nous sort tout un discours qui me fait tourner les yeux, Severus, de l'intérieur doit faire pareil. _

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pythie. S'exclame-t-il en me fixant.

-Oui une chose. Tu peux arrêter les longs discours ? J'en ai eu assez pour toute ma vie avec toi.

-Alors je vais être clair. Que ceux qui veuillent… ou doivent reprendre leurs places… s'approche.

-Qui serait assez con pour aller avec toi sans avoir d'arrière-pensée.

-Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu appartiens ? Tes pouvoirs et ton corps je précise.

-Non je n'ai pas oublié. Celui qui m'a TOTALEMENT, corps, pouvoirs, cœur et âme, est bien ici. C'est un rouquin que je t'ai fait croire que j'avais tué le soir où tu as commencé à m'appeler Pythie. Du nom de Georges Weasley. Répliquai-je froidement.

_Le dit Georges se met à rougir ouvertement malgré le choc que cela faisait d'apprendre que ce con m'avait touché. Je m'approche de Voldemort, laissant l'épée à Draco discrètement et m'arrête devant lui._

-Vous savez quoi ? J'ai eu envie de vomir toute l'année.

-Je vois… ENDOLORIS !

_Je tombe à genoux ayant du mal a respiré à cause des doloris reçus avant de fuir les mangemorts, le sort durant la bataille et celui-là. Quand il s'arrête, je me relève difficilement retenant les autres._

-Tu vois que tu te mets à genoux quand il le faut. Ricane Voldemort.

-Avec un sort… pas de moi-même… n'avez-vous pas remarqué que JAMAIS je ne vous ai appelé maître ? Que je m'agenouillais que quand vous étiez en colère ? Et toutes les attaques que je vous faisais annuler, c'était pour sauver la vie des membres de l'ordre.

-Si c'est comme ça. Tu vas finir comme ton héros… dans la tombe.

-Si je finis comme lui, ça ne sera pas dans la tombe. Répondis-je en souriant. Accio épée de Gryffondor.

_J'attrape l'épée et tranche le serpent de Voldemort. _

-Il ne reste que vous, LORD VOLDEMORT et lui. N'est-ce pas HARRY...

_Les mangemorts essayent d'attaquer, mais je pose ma main sur le sceau que l'on avait placé dans le coin au début de l'attaque. Narcissa se dirige vers moi puis vers son fils. Je reste sur le sceau et regarde Harry tourner en rond avec Voldemort. Voyant que les autres mangemorts sont prisonniers par les survivants, je lâche le sceau, en fait rapidement un autre, je pose ma main dessus et une sorte de bouclier reste en permanence sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, Harry réussit à tuer Voldemort, j'enlève ma main et m'effondre au sol. Le prof de rune s'approche et ouvre les yeux en grand._

-Elle a fait… c'est normal que ce bouclier était si fort… c'était son énergie vitale.

-Hisoka… pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demande Harry.

-Je préfère que tu survives… moi, même si j'aurais pu le tuer, j'ai trop de regret…

_Je regarde en l'air et vois ma mère. Un sceau apparaît sur mon bras marqué du lord noir._

_**Voilà, Voldemort est enfin mort. J'aurais pu en finir là, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bonne lecture ^_^**_

_**p.s : merci pour ton avis E, j'adore ce genre de review ^^**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

_Je regarde en l'air et vois ma mère. Un sceau apparaît sur mon bras marqué du lord noir._

-Ma fille, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Je te laisse le temps qui nous rester à ton père et à moi avant de prendre le sort de la mort. Utilise-le pour aider. Comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent.

-Mère…

-Au faites, ceux que tu as tué… ils t'en veulent pas. À part peut-être Pansy et Anthony mais ils ne comptent pas. Ils voulaient même te laisser leurs énergies mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vivre plus de 200 ans. On dirait que tu vas déjà vivre assez longtemps.

_Je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, j'ai l'impression que j'ai bougée. Je regarde à droite et à gauche et vois que je suis à l'infirmerie. Je remarque que Tonks est présente. Je regarde mes bras et remarque à ma grande surprise que la marque a disparu, laissant seulement un symbole runique. Au bout d'un moment, Pomfresh vient vers moi._

-J'ignore comment vous avez résisté a quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Et vu que vous avez l'air en pleine forme, vous partirez en fin d'après-midi.

-Bien.

_Peu avant que je puisse partir, Georges vint me voir, sans le bracelet que je remarque tout de suite. _

-Je suis désolé mais… tiens. Récupère ça.

_Je prends l'objet et le regarde. L'objet étant ma bague, je le regarde et baisse la tête. Quand je sors de l'infirmerie, je vais directement dans ma salle commune. Je regarde la bague et la remet à mon doigt tristement. Je prends un livre et le lis. Les élèves retournent chez eux le lendemain, mais n'ayant nulle part où aller, ni d'affaire a préparé, je reste assise sur le fauteuil. Je sors de la salle commune quand je les entends parler de la bataille. Je marche en direction de la forêt interdite, me transforme et vole à travers la forêt, jusqu'au lac que James m'a fait découvrir. Je redeviens humaine et fixe le lac. Au bout de quelques heures, je vois que le ciel est noir. Quand je me retourne, je vois Sirius me fixer._

-Tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer si j'étais l'un de ses mangemorts en liberté.

-Tant pis. Je pari que t'es venu pour que je rentre.

-Oui. Je pensai que tu serais avec Georges, mais je l'ai vu partir avec sa famille.

-Louper… murmurai-je.

-Tu fais quoi pendant ses vacances ?

-J'en sais rien. Je me réhabitue à la vie normale déjà, ça serait bien.

-Ben viens avec moi. Je fais un tour en Amérique pour quelques années.

-Tu ne restes pas avec Harry ?

-Non, il préfère Draco à son vieux parrain. S'exclame Sirius faussement vexé. Il pourra venir de temps en temps. Alors ?

-Pourquoi pas… ça me changerais les idées.

_L'on rentre à Poudlard tous les deux. Une fois au château, je redeviens humaine à nouveau et retourne dans ma salle commune. Je lis un peu jusqu'à ce que Luna arrive._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sa fait quelques années que tu viens plus dans la salle commune.

-J'ai besoins de changer d'air. Dis-je en me levant et en sortant.

_Je marche jusqu'à la salle sur demande et rentre à l'intérieur. Je demande un lit et m'allonge dessus. Le lendemain, je suis Sirius et l'on va en Amérique en avion. Jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité, j'étudie à l'école de sorcellerie d'Amérique. Pendant les vacances, j'aide Sirius dans son haras de chevaux, apprenant à faire du cheval en même temps. Un an après la fin de mes études, je reçois une lettre de Mcgonagall. Dans cette lettre, elle me demande de prendre sa place, étant devenue directrice car Dumbledore préfère partir à la retraite maintenant que c'est la paix. Je réfléchis quelques jours puis finis par renvoyer à Poudlard l'acceptation de la place. Une semaine avant la fin des vacances d'été, je rentre en Angleterre en avion, accompagné d'un de mes amis._

-Hisoka, ça va aller ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

-Ben, tu risques de le voir. Et s'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ben tu auras gagné. S'il sort avec quelqu'un, je lui rendrais son bracelet, et j'accepterai de sortir avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas être une roue de secours !

-Je rigole. Tu seras toujours mon ami Jordan.

-… dommage. Répond Jordan en riant.

_Pendant l'heure de vol restant, l'on rit comme des gamins._

-Au faite, on va vivre où ? Demande soudain Jordan.

-Tu viens à peine de t'inquiéter de ça ? Répliquai-je en riant. Je vais à Poudlard moi.

-Alors je viens aussi.

-Pot de colle… excuse, de glu. Dis-je en riant. Tu verras ça avec la directrice.

_Quand on descend de l'avion, je vois la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Draco attendre. Au moment où je les vois, je fais un grand sourire et saute dans les bras de chacun évitant Georges facilement faisant croire que je me suis trompée en prenant deux fois Fred dans les bras._

-Ça fait si longtemps Hisoka. S'exclame Harry. Où est Sirius ? Je pensai qu'il viendrait nous voir.

-Désolé Harry, mais là, il devait chercher quelqu'un pour me remplacer au haras.

-Hum…

-A oui. Je vous présente Jordan, une glu que j'ai au basque.

-HISOKA !

-Bon. C'est un ami…

-Et ton ancien psy. Ajoute-t-il.

-Sympa toi… soupirai-je. Bon, on ne va pas rester ici éternellement.

-Ça c'est sûr. Grogne Draco fixant Jordan. Et au faite, pourquoi il t'a suivi ?

-Car même si elle se l'avoue pas, elle est encore fragile mentalement.

-JORDAN ! Tu continues comme ça, tu retournes en Amérique avec le premier avion qui passe.

_Je m'éloigne d'eux et vais prendre ma valise avec Jordan. Je leurs souris et on sort de l'aéroport. Je vois Draco et Harry sur une moto, Ron et Hermione dans une voiture avec Arthur, Molly et Ginny, et les deux frères prêts de deux motos. _

-Alors, Jordan c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu viens derrière moi. S'exclame Fred en fixant son frère d'un regard disant « dit quoi que ce soit contre t'es mort ».

-Ben Hisoka, tu vas derrière son frère.

-Jordan… soupirai-je. Sale traître… ajoutai-je en montant derrière Georges.

_Il conduit jusqu'à un petit appartement et m'amène à l'intérieur._

-Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je en voyant que personne n'est présent.

-Je voulais te parler. Explique Georges.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque. Avant que l'on se croise sur les balais.

-… et en quoi ça te concerne ? Que je sache, tu voulais plus entendre parler de moi.

-Hisoka, j'ai voulu venir m'excuser d'avoir réagi n'importe comment. Mais tu étais déjà partie en Amérique.

-Pas de chance. Répliquai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur. En plus, si tu voulais vraiment me voir, tu pouvais venir en Amérique.

-Hisoka… s'il te plaît…

-Laisse-moi le temps. Répliquai-je en le fixant. Maintenant, tu m'amènes vers les autres.

-Bien… mais juste une question avant…

-Laquelle ?

-Ce Jordan, ou quiconque là-bas, c'est que des amis ?

-Jordan est mon psy. Il sait tous de moi, et avec le temps, on est devenu complice au point qu'il ne soit plus mon psy officiel quand les « spécialistes » on dit que je pouvais arrêter si je le voulais et que si je continuai, je devais changer de psy étant trop proche de Jordan. Et non, je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

-OK. Répond Georges en me tendant la poudre de cheminée. C'est au terrier que l'on se retrouve.

_J'en prends une poignée, tout comme lui, et me dirige dans la cheminée. Je dis le lieu et arrive devant les autres._

-Alors ? Demande Jordan en me fixant.

-Alors, rien. Répliquai-je le fixant en coin. Bon, on parlait de quoi en partant de l'aéroport ?

-On parlait de Jordan. Répond Draco. Alors, comment vous vous êtes connu ?

-Disons que … c'est un secret professionnel. Ajoute vivement Jordan à mon regard.

-Hisoka, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Draco en me fixant.

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Soupirai-je. Bon, et vous ? Vous êtes devenus quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Georges et moi sommes toujours dans notre boutique. Répond Fred.

-Moi je suis devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi à rester plusieurs années. Répond à son tour Harry en riant.

-Bravo Harry. M'exclamai-je en riant à mon tour. Quel exploit.

-C'est sûr. Moi je m'occupe des potions étant donné que Slughorn est retourné en retraite et Severus ne voulait pas revenir donner des cours à des « cornichons sans cervelle ». S'exclame Draco.

-Moi et Ron nous travaillons au ministère. Dit Hermione. Moi en tant que assistante des droits des créatures magiques, et Ron dans les préparations aux événements.

-Et ben… au faite, qui est le nouveau ministre de la magie ? Je ne suis pas vraiment aux nouvelles de l'Angleterre.

-Scrimgeour. Répond sombrement Blaise. D'ailleurs, il risque de te chercher des noises.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je surprise.

-Il est beaucoup moins aimé qu'à ses débuts par le peuple sorcier. Répond Harry. Alors il essaye d'attraper des mangemorts factices. Et comme toi tu es revenu…

-Et que je l'ai bel et bien été… il va me coller au basque. C'est ça ?

-Exactement. Répond Blaise.

-Il me semble que certaines traditions sorcières ne peuvent être contredites par aucun sorcier non ? Murmurai-je.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Demande Ron.

-Car je préfère prévoir maintenant. Répondis-je en regardant Blaise en coin. Je connais deux ou trois de ses traditions. Et l'une d'elle concerne le meurtre sur sang pur.

-Je vois de quoi tu parles… mais suite à ça, tu dépendrais du sorcier entièrement. Répond Draco.

-Je le sais. Dis-je. Mais c'est ma seule sortie de secours. Surtout que les seuls victimes que j'ai faites, qui étaient contre Voldemort était Maugrey et les Zabini…

-On verra ça plus tard. S'exclame Blaise comprenant. La, tu viens d'arriver donc, amusons nous !

_Durant la semaine, je reçois souvent la visite de mes amis, y compris Georges. Je parle souvent avec Jordan de mes émotions contraires que je ressens en le voyant. A la rentrée, je m'assois sur un siège des profs et regarde les élèves être répartis. Je regarde dans la salle et quand je suis présentée en tant que remplaçante de Mcgonagall au niveau de la matière et que Harry la remplace en tant que directeur de Gryffondor. Je remarque que Harry a l'air plus à l'aise qu'avant face à la foule. Elle annonce aussi que si certaine personne ont besoin de parler en étant certain que cela ne soit rapporter aux professeurs, Jordan serait la en tant qu'aide. Durant la première semaine, je remarque que certain élève de 7__ème__ année, et également des élèves d'avant venant de famille de sorcier, sont mal à l'aise devant moi. Le lundi qui suit, au milieu du cours je regarde les élèves qui sont des 5__èmes__ années._


	29. Chapter 29

je vous remercie pour la lecture, mais j'ai un petit problème pour la fin, alors si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas.

_**Chapitre 29**_

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi ce malaise ?

-C'est que vous étiez mangemort. S'exclame une élève.

-Votre nom s'il vous plaît.

-Goldstein Stéphanie.

-Vous êtes la sœur d'Anthony ?

-La cousine…

-Je vois. Alors que les choses soient clairs miss, que savez-vous de moi et de votre cousin ?

-Que vous étiez contre l'ordre du phénix, qu'Anthony est mort en bataille. Et que vous avez fait croire à tous qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres.

-Alors, pour votre gouverne, comment aurais-je pu tromper le professeur Dumbledore à ce point ? Demandai-je. Votre cousin a essayé de vendre Harry Potter au lord noir durant une année scolaire. Et quand à moi, j'étais vers le lord noir pour le manipuler. Pour les détails, vous le saurez pas, c'est mon passé. Votre cousin est d'ailleurs mort dans le manoir de Voldemort, non dans une bataille comme on vous la dit. Mais je vous assure une chose, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, et les vrais mangemorts sont bien morts à cause de moi. Soit par ma main, soit par celle de Lord Voldemort de ma faute. Maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut continuer ?

-Oui professeur. Répond une élève au premier rang.

-Bien. Alors maintenant nous…

_TOC TOC_

-J'arriverai pas à finir mon cours. Soupirai-je sous le rire des élèves. Entrez !

-Excuse-moi de te déranger Hisoka, mais j'aimerai que tu viennes m'aider… mais tu as l'air occupé.

-T'aider pour quoi Harry ?

-Pour montrer les 3 sorts aux élèves de Sixième année… je crois que si je demande de nouveau à Rogue, je risque de me faire tuer.

-Maintenant ?

-Non, à la prochaine heure si possible.

-Attend une seconde… c'est bon j'ai personne après… tu peux sortir que je puisse faire mon cours avant que ça sonne ?

-Je crois que c'est trop tard. Répond-il alors que sa sonne.

-Et merde… bon ben sortez, on verra sa au prochain cours… mais n'oubliez pas le devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Bon, allons-y Harry. Dis-je en fermant la salle.

-Alors, cette première semaine ? Demande Harry.

-Pas facile à cause de la tentions. Une petite maline joue le même jeu que moi avec Ombrage.

-A ouai ? Comment ça ? Et qui aussi.

-La cousine d'Anthony. Elle croit dur comme fer que celui-ci n'était pas un mangemort.

-A oui, Stéphanie. Ben laisse faire Draco.

-Pourquoi Draco ?

-Car c'est Draco le directeur de sa maison.

-A oui, elle est Serpentard. Soupirai-je. Elle aurait pourtant bien eu sa place à Serdaigle avec cette intelligence.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Bon, on arrive. Entrez tous que je puisse libérer Hisoka de cette charge supplémentaire.

-Ça me gêne pas Harry, c'est surtout que tu m'as empêché de finir mon cours qui dérange. Répliquai-je en riant sous les yeux surpris des élèves. Bon, installez-vous sinon vous allez avaler une mouche à force d'être debout la bouche ouverte.

_Ils ferment vite leurs bouches et s'assoient à leur place._

-Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit la fois précédente, aujourd'hui, vous allez voir l'effet des sortilèges impardonnables. Explique Harry. Mais ayant déjà beaucoup demandé à mon ancien professeur de potion de vous le montrez, et que je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour l'instant, j'ai demandé à votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

-Pourquoi elle professeur ?

-Car pour m'aider à l'époque de Voldemort, elle est allée là-bas pendant près de deux ans…. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'en cinquième année.

-Même si j'ai pu t'aider que pendant 1 an. Ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me donniez le nom de ses sorts. Répond Harry en détournant habillement la conversation.

-Il y a le doloris. Répond un élève de Poufsouffle assis devant nous légèrement tendu.

-Exacte. Hisoka, tu peux le faire sur cette araignée ? Demande Harry en sortant une araignée.

-Avec plaisir, je n'aime pas les araignées. Dis-je. Par contre jeune homme, murmurai-je pile assez fort pour l'élève, son voisin qui avait l'air inquiet pour son ami et Harry, ne regarde pas.

_Je sors ma baguette et la dirige vers l'araignée, et des que l'élève à détourner les yeux, je lance en informulé le sort. Les élèves regardent l'araignée gigoter de douleur pendant quelques secondes. Je fais un clin d'œil à l'ami pour qu'ils disent à son camarade de regarder._

-Rassurez-vous, il faut bien une formule, mais pour éviter que certain est l'idée de le lancer sur les autres, j'ai préféré le lancer en sortilège informulé. Expliquai-je. Harry, garde cette araignée, je préfère ne pas utiliser trois araignées différentes. Surtout qu'il y a un élément que je préfère montrer.

-D'accord. Répond-il surpris. Alors, le prochain sortilège, qui est-ce qui le connaît ?

-l'avada Kedavra. Répond doucement un élève de Serdaigle.

-Exacte. Dit Harry. Hisoka.

-Je le ferais après, sinon, je devrais utiliser une autre araignée. Dis-je après avoir rouvert les yeux au moment du nom du sort. Et le dernier ? Demandai-je.

-L'imperium. Murmure un élève faiblement.

-Exacte. Dis-je. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'élève ici on eut à faire à ses sorts par rapport à leurs familles. Soupirai-je. Je vous conseille de parler de ce qu'il y a sur votre cœur, soit à moi, soit à Jordan. Lui étant professionnel, la preuve, je vais le voir dès que je me sens mal… à moins que ça soit lui qui vienne pour m'engueuler de n'être pas venu. Ajoutai-je en riant. Et moi parce que je connais tous cela. Bon, reprenons sérieusement. L'impero sert pour contrôler une personne. Vous avez vu que l'araignée est mal en point. Regardez ce que je vais réussir à lui faire faire.

_Je fais le sortilège sur l'araignée et lui fais faire des sauts d'un bureau à un autre. Je finis par la faire revenir sur la main d'Harry._

-L'impero ne fait pas attention aux douleurs de la cible. Même si la cible risque de se vider de son sang, elle le fera tant qu'elle n'est pas morte. Alors, même si Voldemort n'est plus. Que l'on est dans une période de paix, évitez de vous prendre l'un de ses trois sorts. Dis-je.

-Et le dernier sort ? l'avada. Il fait quoi ? Demande une élève, sûrement d'origine moldu.

-Mademoiselle, vous avez eu parfaitement raison de pas vous documentez dessus. Soupirai-je. Mais vous avez sûrement entendu parler de mort mystérieuse avant d'aller à Poudlard non ?

-Oui… on ignorait comment les gens pouvaient mourir dans une maison close sans trace.

-Exactement. Alors dites-vous que cela est dû à ce sort. Et pour la maison vide, fermé de l'intérieur, c'est parce que les sorciers transplanaient à l'intérieur. Seule une personne n'a pas été tué par se sort. Ajoutai-je. Et je vais vous le prouvez. Avada Kedavra. Dis-je en dirigeant ma baguette sur l'araignée qui meurt directement et qui jette un froid dans la classe.

-Comment faites-vous pour lancer ses sorts aussi facilement ? Demande un élève.

-c'est loin d'être facile. Répliquai-je froidement les faisant tous sursauté. Car faut vraiment vouloir faire souffrir, tuer ou contrôler la personne visée. Et que moi en plus, j'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de ses sorts. Alors ne dites jamais que c'est facile. Compris ?

-ou… oui professeur. Murmure l'élève apeuré.

-Professeur, vous avez dit que seule une personne a survécu à ce sort. Qui est-ce ? Demande un élève à la surprise d'Harry.

-T'es bien le seul a pas connaître cette histoire. S'exclame Harry en riant. On dirait que les parents ne s'amusent plus à dire mon histoire.

-Disons que avant, tu étais de leurs âge donc les parents espéraient que tu sois l'ami de leurs enfants… enfin sauf pour les mangemorts. Expliquai-je en souriant en coin. Mais là on s'éloigne du cours. Alors miss, seul votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a survécu à se sort… une fois d'après les livres. Ajoutai-je sous son regard énervé. Mais bon, personne ne saura comment. Car cela appartiens au souvenir de votre professeur. Alors maintenant… je vous laisse à moins que tu ais quelques choses d'autre à me demander.

-Oui, je voudrais leurs montrer comment il est difficile de résister à l'imperium. Alors tu peux me le lancer ?

-Non Harry. Sur des araignées, d'accord. Sur des humains non. Mais si tu veux, je peux transformer quelqu'un en fouine. T'en pense quoi ?

-Non merci. Répond Harry en comprenant le sous-entendu. Je lui laisse ce plaisir. Ben tu peux partir. Encore merci.

_Je sors de la salle et regarde l'heure. Je vois que j'ai encore bien une heure est demi avant le repas, donc je fais un détour vers Jordan. Quand je rentre, je vois qu'une élève est avec lui._

-Au pardon, je reviens plus tard Jordan.

-OK, a plus Hisoka. Continuez mademoiselle.

_Je referme la porte et va dans le parc. Je m'arrête devant le lac et ferme les yeux un instant. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux et vois le calamar sortir de l'eau. Je recule pour ne pas me faire attraper par lui et retourne au château pour manger. Je m'installe à la table des professeurs et commence à manger au moment où un hibou s'arrête devant moi. Je prends la lettre et la vois signer du sceau du ministère. Je l'ouvre._

Mademoiselle Ekisha,

Professeur à Poudlard.

Hisoka Ekisha,

Vous êtes convoquée au ministère de la magie pour justifier vos actes durant la guerre contre Voldemort le 10 septembre à 13 heures devant le magenmagot.

Le Ministre de la magie.

_Je soupire et montre la lettre à Harry à côté de moi. Une fois qu'il l'a lu, il me regarde inquiet._

-Tu y as réfléchi ? Demande Harry.

-J'ai pas changé d'avis. Demande à Blaise de venir tout à l'heure et à Hermione de me remplacer pour les jours précédents l'audience. Et viens avec Draco ce soir.

_Je me lève et me dirige dans mon bureau. A peine rentrer que ma magie sort et détruit tous les meubles de mon bureau. Je soupire et remets tout en ordre grâce à un réparo. Je m'assois par terre et ferme les yeux pour voir l'avenir. En rouvrant les yeux, je soupire. Je me lève et vois que l'heure est bien avancée, et que je risque d'être en retard. Je pars rapidement jusqu'à la salle de classe et vois les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de première année attendre._

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Dis-je avec un sourire désolé. Rentrez dans la classe.

_Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, je fais mes cours normalement et retourne dans mon appartement le soir juste après manger. Une fois dans l'appartement, je regarde les personnes présentes, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Harry._

-Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? Demandai-je.

-Si Ginny. Répond Blaise. Vu que ça la concerne aussi.

-comment ça ? Demandai-je surprise.

-C'est ma femme. Répond Blaise.

-OK… mais sinon personne. Rassure-moi.

-Non personne. Répond Hermione. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Cela. Dis-je en leurs montrant la lettre.

-Avant d'user des moyens les plus forts, par rapport aux traditions sorcières, faudrait qu'Harry et Dumbledore viennent avec toi. S'exclame Draco. Ils pourront t'aider, l'un en tant que plus grand sorcier du monde, et chef de l'ordre du phénix, et l'autre en tant que survivant et sauveur du monde magique.

-Draco… murmure Harry.

-Je ne veux pas vous mêler à cela. Répliquai-je. C'était mon idée, par la vôtre. Je dois en payer les conséquences.

-Oui, mais sans ton idée, on aurait eu du mal à être sûr pour les Hocruxes, et on aurait été gêné durant la recherche des Hocruxes par Voldemort. Réplique Harry. Alors, j'avertis Albus, et nous irons, que tu le veuilles ou non d'ailleurs.

-Comme tu veux. Soupirai-je.

-Et Blaise viendra à ma place, vu que je dois te remplacer à Poudlard.

-Et Harry ? Qui le remplace ? Demandai-je.

-Personne, ils iront en étude, cela leurs permettra de faire leurs devoirs en retard. Répond Hermione.

-Bon ben d'accord… soupirai-je.

_Pendant toute la soirée, nous discutons tous ensemble. _

_**Merci pour les quelques ****review**** que je reçois.** _

__J'ai d'autres fictions en préparation, et Je réfléchis mais j'hésite sur laquelle avancer en premier pour pouvoir l'envoyer dans les prochains mois sans que je prenne du retard sur les voilà les possibles :__

_crossover Naruto/Harry Potter : et si Harry et Naruto avait un lien, un enfant né avant eux qui les relier ? et si tout n'étais pas comme on le pense ? dark Dumby _

_crossover Naruto/Harry Potter (encore, mais avec une touche de Fairy Tail au début) : si une enfant de Konoha est choisi par une "puissance supérieure" pour aider les "élus" des mondes ? _

_Naruto : trois jeunes femmes arrivent à Konoha et beaucoup de chose change, en bien ou en mal, cela dépend du point de vu._

_voilà les trois plus avancer, ou celle ou j'ai encore un "minimum" d'espoir de finir xd_

_comme vous le remarquez en lisant "la prophète", j'ai l'habitude de créer un personnage dans l'histoire de base, obligeant des changements dans celle-ci. j'ai déjà essayé d'en faire une sans ajouter de personnage, mais j'y arrive pas (j'ignore pourquoi, je n'arrive à écrire quand mettant un nouveau personnage ayant soit mon caractère, soit celui que j'aimerais avoir, raison pour laquelle c'est une fille, me mettant moi-même à sa place, et que je suis une fille xd)._

_bref, tous sa pour dire que j'aimerais votre idée sur ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous dans les propositions (en review ou en message privé, peut importe)._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

_Durant les jours qui suivent, je me prépare pour les questions qui seront sûrement posés avec Albus. Le jour de la « convocation », j'y vais avec Harry et Dumbledore. Ils s'assoient dans les tribunes et attendent. Je vois le ministre se poser devant moi. _

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue accompagnée ? Demande celui-ci.

-Car ils ont voulu venir. Répondis-je calmement. Et que ce n'était pas interdit.

-Alors, vous êtes bien mademoiselle Ekisha Hisoka.

-Exacte.

-Vous avez bien fait vos études jusqu'en cinquième année à Poudlard.

-Exacte.

-Par la suite, vous avez disparu de la circulation pendant près de deux ans. Pourquoi ?

-Car lord Voldemort en avait après certain secret de ma famille. Répondis-je en souriant.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre alors ?

-Car j'ai réussi à utiliser ce que voulait Voldemort contre lui. Pendant la dernière année de guerre, j'ai aidé Severus Rogue, espion d'Albus Dumbledore à avoir quelques renseignements important pour l'ordre qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir malgré son rang.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'étiez pas un mangemort ?

-Ceci. Répondis-je en levant mes avant-bras vierges depuis que ma mère m'a donné de l'énergie vitale, la marque runique de la vie créée étant sur l'épaule.

-Nous avons entendu parler que, durant la bataille finale vous étiez sous ses ordres.

-En aucune manière. Avant, j'utilisai pour l'ordre le fait que le lord me fasse confiance en grande partie. Mais pas à ce moment-là. J'en ai profité pour aller dans Poudlard renforcer les défenses.

-Et si je vous parle de la famille Zabini ?

-Blaise Zabini, allié de l'ordre car je l'ai aidé, lui et Draco Malfoy, a s'approcher de Harry Potter. Pourquoi cette question ?

-La signature magique dans la maison de ses parents est la vôtre. Que dites-vous de ceci ?

-Que si une seule personne ici n'a pas tué pour sauver sa peau, au temps de la guerre, et qui y a participé activement, me jette la première pierre. Répondis-je calmement.

-Alors vous ne niez pas votre implication.

-Non. Mais quand on est surveillé de près par les mangemorts, on préfère obéir. Surtout si c'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Excusez moi d'avoir préférer éviter d'être folle et d'avoir éviter qu'ils soient torturé. Le temps de pouvoir s'enfuir en tout cas. Et pour ce cas, j'ai déjà réglé l'histoire avec Zabini Blaise.

-C'est avec la justice que vous devez voir cela miss Ekisha !

-Pas dans ce cas. S'exclame Albus.

-Expliquez-vous Dumbledore ! grogne le ministre.

-Une vieille tradition donne le droit au dernier membre d'une famille de sang pur tué par un autre sorcier, de demander à celui-ci, si celui-ci souhaite se faire pardonner évidemment, de laisser sa vie entre ses mains. Répond Blaise en sortant de l'extrade. En gros, c'est moi qui décide de la vie de Hisoka suite aux crimes qu'elle a fait.

-Je ne me rappelais pas de cette tradition. S'exclame le ministre.

-Si vous le voulez, on demande à la famille Parkinson étant donné que leur fille unique a tenté de tuer l'héritier des familles Malfoy et Black, Draco, qui a failli y rester, je précise. Propose Harry sourire en coin.

-Non, je vous crois. Répond le ministre énervé.

-D'autres questions ? Demandai-je.

-Que voulez Voldemort de vous ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Un secret de famille. Mais ne rêvez pas, je ne vous le dirais pas.

-Je vous ordonne de me révéler ce secret ! Et aussi comment vous avez fait pour enlever la marque vu que vous avez dit vous-même que vous étiez à ses côtés pour le « manipuler ».

-Monsieur le ministre, si ma famille a gardé cela secret, ce n'est pas pour rien. Répliquai-je. Quand à ma marque, elle a disparu quand j'ai failli mourir après avoir fait une ruine protectrice avec mon énergie vitale. Et avant que vous me demandiez comment j'ai survécu, je vous le dis tout de suite, vous ne le saurez pas tout comme personne ne sait comment Harry Potter a survécu à 1 an à Voldemort.

-Miss Ekisha, comment vous êtes-vous enfuie lors de l'attaque finale ? Car l'interrogatoire de certain mangemort révèle que celle connue sous le nom de pythie a disparu juste avant l'attaque sur Poudlard. Et que juste avant le combat final, il a révélé que c'était vous. Couine une femme crapaud rose.

-Je vois que vous avez perdu votre couleur vert vomie miss Ombrage. Dommage, ça allé bien avec votre apparence. Répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin. Et pour votre question, j'ai profité que tous les mangemorts aient leur regard en direction de Voldemort qui était parti à l'opposé de moi en arrivant - qui m'avait amené après m'avoir torturé aux doloris pour mes « petites cachotteries » - pour disparaître avec un sort, aller dans la forêt interdite pour me cacher et me rapprocher de Poudlard. J'ai ensuite envoyé mon faucon dans la grande salle chercher une personne de confiance, et j'ai été amené dans une salle où j'ai créé un mur protecteur et blessant les porteurs de marque, et où ils m'ont enfermé. Expliquai-je.

-Je confirme ce qu'Hisoka a déclaré. S'exclame Harry en se levant. J'étais l'une des personnes l'ayant vu avant que je parte affronter Voldemort. Elle n'a jamais été seule, et a été enfermé tout au long de la bataille.

-vous êtes partout Monsieur Potter. Comment prouver que vous utilisez pas votre réputation pour l'aider ? Demande Ombrage à la surprise de tous.

-si il y a une chose Ombrage que vous devriez savoir, c'est que je dis TOUJOURS la vérité. Réplique Harry un sourire en coin la faisant grimacer. Et pour vous répondre, c'est logique que je sois « partout » à ce moment, car qui d'autre que moi, autre que Albus, était totalement fiable à l'époque ?

-Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois partir de cette « convocation ». J'ai laissé mes élèves assez longtemps, tout comme le professeur Potter. Au revoir M. le ministre.

_Je fais demi-tour et sors de la salle avec Harry et nous sortons de la salle. A peine revenu du procès, je laisse Harry et va dans le bureau de Jordan. A peine suis-je assise sur une chaise que je pose ma tête en arrière en soupirant._

-Je vois que tu es là en tant que patient. Alors tu sais ce qu'il va se passer. Dit calmement Jordan en posant un sort de silence sur la porte.

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Grognai-je. Cette parodie d'interrogatoire était n'importe quoi. Ses imbéciles ont essayé de fouiller dans mon passé.

-Fouiller ? Explique-moi comment.

-J'ai… j'ai dû parler des Zabini… un peu plus et j'aurais dû parler de Maugrey. De ce que j'ai dû faire pour avoir autant ses faveurs. Grognai-je.

-Tu as fait ça pour ses faveurs ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

-… non. J'ai fait ça pour éviter de mourir. Murmurai-je après un long silence. Mais avoue qu'ils auraient tourner sa ainsi.

-Certes... As-tu autres choses sur le cœur ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Georges ?

-… non… pas vraiment. Pour lui je suis perdue tout simplement. C'est que j'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis revenue, le destin s'amuse à me mettre en face de mon passé.

_La séance continue pendant près d'une demi-heure, et finis quand un élève frappe à la porte. Je me lève, remercie Jordan et sors en laissant la place à l'élève. Je vais dans la salle des professeurs et remarque que les autres sont mal à l'aise._

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demandai-je lassée.

-dans quelques jours, il y a la commémoration de la fin de Voldemort. Et durant celle-ci, le ministère de la magie a décidé de visiter plusieurs lieux particuliers. Explique Harry.

-je vois. Les lieux par rapport à la victoire contre lui.

-oui… et également le manoir… ajoute Minerva. Et cette année, ce crétin de ministre veut que les 7ème années soit encore présent.

-… et il faut normalement les directeurs de maison soit présents. Mais comme Harry a été invité, tout comme moi… on a besoin de deux autres personnes. explique Draco. Malheureusement, ce jour-là…

-ce jour-là, je suis la seule avec un emploi correspondant. C'est ça ? Murmurai-je.

-Oui… Severus remplace Draco comme chaque année. explique Harry. Mais pour moi, seule toi peux me remplacer pour les Gryffondors.

_Je soupire, m'assoie sur une chaise et pose ma tête entre mes bras._

-Hisoka ? Murmure Harry. Si tu veux, on s'arrange avec les autres profs.

-Non ça va aller… murmurai-je. Je peux le faire.

-tu es sur ? demande Draco. Les Gryffondors sont durs à maîtriser.

-HÉ !

-Harry, il a totalement raison. Et je suis bien placer pour le savoir. Mais ça va aller. Et pour être sûr, Jordan acceptera sûrement de venir. De toute façon, tu seras quand même là, et tu pourras m'aider en dernier recours. Ajoutai-je. Bon, Hermione a récupéré les copies que j'avais données à faire ?

-Oui. Répond Minerva en me tendant un paquet de feuille.

-Merci Minerva.

_Je pose les feuilles devant moi et les corrige, déclarant ainsi que la conversation est fini. Les jours passent vite, et le matin de la commémoration, je retrouve les 7__ème__ années, le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick et Severus. Le dernier me regarde surpris (sans pour autant perdre son masque de froideur)._

-Miss Ekisha, que faites-vous là ? demande celui-ci.

-Je remplace Harry. Étant la seule à pouvoir venir n'ayant pas de cours aujourd'hui sans les 7èmes années. Répondis-je froidement.

-Je vois…

_Je reste debout à côté de Severus. Minerva arrive et se place devant les élèves. Une fois le silence installé (Grâce à Rogue et Mcgonagall) elle dit :_

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, vous allez participer à la commémoration comme le ministère l'a demandé. Pour les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, vos directeurs de maison étant déjà invité à cette cérémonie, ils ne peuvent pas vous surveillez. Le professeur Rogue accepte comme chaque année de vous surveiller. Quant aux élèves de Gryffondor, ce sera votre professeur de métamorphose qui remplacera votre directeur de maison. Je ne vais pas tolérer d'apprendre qu'un élève s'est fait remarquer de la mauvaise manière. EST-CE CLAIR ?

-Oui professeur. Disent les élèves en même temps.

-bien. Cette année, vu que dans les années précédentes nous avons vu plusieurs élèves avoir besoins de soutien, notre psychomage va venir avec vous.

_Une fois le discours finit, je laisse les autres maisons partir les unes après les autres. Je me tourne vers les Gryffondors avec un visage froid et m'exclame avec la même froideur :_

-Je suis certes nouvelle en tant que professeur. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas aujourd'hui, c'est que vous vous fassiez remarquer. Ceux qui se feront remarquer auront le droit à 2 mois de retenue avec moi dans la forêt interdite. COMPRIS ?

-…

-Répondez quand je vous parle. Avez-vous compris ?

-Oui professeur.

-Bien, maintenant partons.

_Je sors à la suite des autres et rejoins Minerva qui nous attend devant la cheminée. Elle regarde surprise les élèves calme, ne disant pas un mot. Elle me regarde en coin et me fait signe de partir d'abord. Je passe dans la cheminée et arrive dans l'entrée du ministère. Tous les élèves passent, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'en manque pas avec la liste et qu'ils savent tous transplaner, je rejoins les autres dans le hall. Pendant près d'une heure, le ministre fait un discours sur la guerre. Harry et Draco, derrière le ministre, ont l'air de s'ennuyer ferme (même si ça ne se voit pas pour Draco). Par la suite, nous nous nous rendons à divers lieu de la première guerre. Une fois arrivé à Godric Hollow, je regarde en coin Harry et suis rassurer que Draco soit avec lui. Severus vient à côté de moi un instant et murmure de sorte que seule moi entende :_

-Fait gaffe, à ton regard, on a l'impression que c'est celui d'un mangemort.

-Et comment je devrais me sentir alors que je retourne à l'endroit de mes cauchemars ? Répliquai-je.

-… on sera après au cimetière et ensuite, nous irons là-bas.

-je vois.

_Une fois que l'on a à nouveau transplaner, nous nous trouvons dans le cimetière où Harry a combattu Voldemort à son retour. Je marche un peu et m'approche d'une tombe. Je m'accroupis un instant à côté et frôle le sol. Je ferme les yeux un instant et je revois la scène. Je rouvre les yeux et retourne derrière les Gryffondors. Ensuite, nous marchons jusqu'au manoir que l'on voit à l'horizon. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et vois Narcissa. En marchant, je sens que je ne suis pas la seule qui n'aurait pas dû venir. Une fois dans le bâtiment, nous allons directement dans la salle du trône. Alors que le ministre raconte n'importe quoi, je regarde autour de moi. Je revoie ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce. Toutes ses personnes mortes sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je suis la foule jusqu'à une salle que je connais que trop bien. A ce moment, j'entends le ministre dire ce que ses idiots supposent être. A ce moment, je regarde en coin que Narcissa et Severus sont aussi sidérés que moi par cette ânerie alors qu'ils ont dû déjà le reprendre par le passé. Je m'avance du ministre et m'arrête devant lui le faisant taire de mon regard._

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger monsieur le ministre, mais vous vous trompez sur cette salle. Ce n'est pas la chambre du Lord.

-Alors dites ce que c'est. Ainsi vous prouverez que vous êtes une ancienne mangemorte. Réplique-t-il en souriant légèrement.

-Comme vous voulez. Mais il n'y a pas que les mangemorts qui savent. Les personnes qui ont été enfermé la dedans aussi. Et c'est leur pire cauchemar. Certains sont même devenus fous… de ceux qui sont sortis. Moi j'ai eu de la chance, j'en suis sortie que brisée au bout d'un certain nombre de mois.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? demande Harry qui c'était toujours demandé vu que malgré que Rogue et Narcissa est contredit plus d'une fois les gens pensant que c'était la chambre du lord sans préciser ce que c'était.

-La salle où j'ai été enfermé pendant les mois où j'ai disparu totalement. Les mois que je n'ai pas raconté, à part à mon psychomage, et que je ne raconterais jamais. Expliquai-je. Cette salle était la pire salle des tortures. On y enfermait les ennemis que l'on voulait transformer soit en allié, soit brisé totalement. Par exemple, les traîtres y avaient le droit, et n'en sortait pas vivant.

-Elle a raison. Étant obligé de vivre ici par rapport à Lucius. J'ai vu grand nombre de gens en ressortir fou. Les mangemorts s'amuser chacun leurs tours avec la personne. Quand quelqu'un en sortait, cette personne était folle ou morte. Seule Hisoka en est ressortie vivante et à peu près en bonne état à ma connaissance... surtout après 10 mois. A part les blessures qui ont dû être soigné. Ajoute Narcissa. D'ailleurs, c'est après cette sortie que Hisoka a réellement pu aider Harry en occupant le lord noir.

-je vois. Murmure le ministre dissimulant mal sa déception de ne pas pouvoir m'attraper alors que les autres s'éloigner rapidement de la pièce.

_Je retourne vers les Gryffondors et fixe du regard quiconque voulant parler, les défiant d'oser parler. La visite continue, et je sens de plus en plus de regard sur moi. Je me rappelle de plus en plus de cette vie que j'avais tenté d'oublier. Je finis par laisser les Gryffondors à Jordan et ressors du manoir suivie de Narcissa. Une fois dehors, je m'appuie contre un mur et ferme les yeux. Le temps qu'ils ressortent de ce manoir de malheurs, il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi. Je me remets correctement quand le ministre approche._

-pourquoi êtes-vous sorties avant la fin ? s'exclame celui-ci.

-car je connais ce manoir. J'étais dedans pendant près de deux ans. Je ne sortais qu'accompagner du lord lui-même ou de ses fidèles lieutenants Bellatrix ou Lucius. Alors je ne voulais pas me rappeler de ceci. Répliquai-je avec une froideur rivalisant avec le pôle nord. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul lieu il me semble. Le lieu de la bataille finale.

_Je retourne vers les Gryffondors et une fois que le ministre a dit où transplaner, je les regarde tous transplaner les uns après les autres. Narcissa me sourit tristement, tous comme Draco et Harry. Je transplane à mon tour pour rejoindre les autres. Nous retournons à Poudlard, et Harry coupe le ministre pour raconter la bataille finale. Une fois ceci finit, bien que c'était plus intéressant que celui du ministre, je rentre dans la grande salle et m'assois à ma place de professeur. Harry, Draco et les autres professeurs font de même, tout comme Severus invité a mangé. Narcissa nous rejoint avec Jordan et nous mangeons tranquillement. Les 7__èmes__ années s'installent en silence. Je réfléchis un instant et m'approche d'Harry._

-Harry, ça te dirait que les élèves participent à une sorte de jeu ?

-En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Tu verrais leurs niveaux dans ta matière.

-Ça consiste à quoi ?

-A les envoyer dans une sorte de monde parallèle sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ils verraient ainsi les problèmes dans une bataille et travaillerait encore plus. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas de mage noir. Il y aurait que des mangemorts. Et que quand ils meurent, ou quand il n'y a plus de mangemort, ils se réveillent. Nous les suivrons pour vérifier qu'ils vont bien et leurs montrer la différence.

-Si tu veux. Mais comment veux-tu faire ça ?

-J'ai par le passé lu un livre qui en parle. Il était dit qu'avec certaine runes et la magie ancienne, on pouvait le faire.

-J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-C'est normal, c'est en Amérique que je l'ai trouvé. Contrairement à ici, il n'y a pas que la magie des druides qui est connue comme intéressante. Il y a aussi celle des indiens d'Amérique, des latinistes et des habitants d'Asie. C'est assez impressionnant. Surtout que là, on mélange deux mondes, ce qui rend le sort assez complexe.

-Hm… c'est dangereux pour l'utilisateur ou pour les personnes touchés ?

-C'est pour ça que je t'en parle, je dois vérifier. Mais je préfère t'en parler avant de rechercher inutilement.

-Tu as raison. J'y pense, ton pouvoir ne t'embête pas trop ?

-Du tout, je le contrôle totalement depuis le rituel que j'avais fait.

-Celui qui risquer ta vie ?

-ouai. Sinon, je n'aurais pas risqué ma vie chez le serpent visqueux. Je ne suis pas folle à ce point.

-Moue. Encore a prouvé.

-Sympa toi. M'exclamai-je faussement vexée.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait au Gryffondor, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils voient un OVNI là. Murmure Draco en ricanant.

-Disons simplement que j'étais tellement nerveuse qu'ils ont vu une facette que j'ai créée dans son antre. Répondis-je tout en regardant avec le sourire les Gryffondors et légèrement surprise des références de Draco.

-si tu me les as choqué, tu me le payeras. Grogne Harry.

-moi ? Jamais. Répondis-je avec une tête de « j'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute »

-sa marche pas avec moi Hisoka. Je te connais.

-de quoi tu parles ?

-Hisoka, sa marche pas. murmure Draco. Ça serait dommage qu'un élève apprenne que ce qu'il s'est passé avec une ancienne prof de DCFM.

-Sale serpent… murmurai-je.

-et fière de l'être. D'ailleurs, tu peux parler. Réplique Draco sourire en coin. Tu ne devais pas aller à Serpentard à la base ?

-je ne suis pas là seule. Répliquai-je en regardant Harry en coin. D'ailleurs, c'est dommage de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo au moment où tu l'as appris.

-j'avoue… au moins, on pourrait faire taire les gens qui disent que l'on ne peut pas choquer un Serpentard, et surtout pas un Malfoy-black. Ricane Harry.

-bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux, j'ai quelques choses à préparer pour les étudiants. Dis-je en me levant.

_Voilà le chapitre 31 comme je l'ai dit auparavant, ne restant qu'un seul autre chapitre d'écrit. La raison pour laquelle je voulais tant d'aide pour la fin._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

_Durant le mois qui suit, je prépare, avec l'aide d'Harry, le test. Je traduis le livre dans lequel est écrit le sort. Une fois tous vérifié, nous demandons l'autorisation de Minerva en lui montrant que cela n'est pas dangereux pour les élèves et ainsi, on pourrait vérifier le niveau des élèves. Une fois qu'elle a accepté, avec la condition qu'elle soit parmi les surveillants et que seules les dernières années participent, soit les trois dernières années, je prépare la grande salle avec les runes –avec l'aide de Poudlard- et pars me coucher. Le lendemain, alors que les autres années sortent, nous demandons au trois dernières années de rester. Dans la salle reste : les 5__èmes__, 6__èmes__ et 7__èmes__ années Draco (mis au courant durant la journée précédente comme tous les autres profs) Harry, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges, Remus (ceux-ci étant là, connaissant l'école comme leurs poches, leurs permettant de mieux surveiller les élèves) et moi. Je bloque les grandes portes et active les runes avec des formules latines. Je vois tous les élèves et les autres s'évanouir devant moi. Je fais apparaître rapidement des matelas, m'assois par terre et ferme les yeux, le seul moyen que je puisse avoir pour les voir. Pendant toute la journée, je les observe, et plus d'un tiers des élèves se sont réveillés. A leur réveil, les élèves me fixent, étant le seul professeur éveillé. Je leur montre le chocolat, et chacun en prend une barre, même les Serpentards. A la fin de la journée, je réveille les personnes restant, une dizaine d'élève et tous les adultes. Pendant que les derniers se remettent, Harry et les autres viennent vers moi._

-c'est toi qui a créer ce monde ? demande Draco.

-je me suis basée sur mes souvenirs… mais oui c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

-disons qu'il avait l'air un peu faible tes mangemorts. Répond Harry.

-pardon mais je n'allais pas mettre face de serpent pour ton plaisir M. Potter. Répliquai-je en me relevant. Sinon je n'aurais pas choqué que tes « chers » Gryffondors, mais aussi les autres maisons. Et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre les autres profs à dos moi.

-comment ça se fait que l'on y est resté plusieurs mois ? demande Hermione. Sa devait pas durée qu'une journée ?

-dans la réalité oui. Mais pas dans l'autre monde. Expliquai-je. Par contre, toute cette énergie m'a épuisé.

-pourquoi tu n'étais pas là-bas également ? Tu étais dans la salle pourtant. Demande Georges rester silencieux jusqu'à présent.

-la personne lançant le sort reste dans le monde réel pour ressortir les dernières personnes restantes pour éviter qu'ils oublient le monde réel. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est temps de donner une explication aux élèves. Murmurai-je en faisant disparaître les matelas. Je vous laisse cette tache…

-Professeur ! C'était très dangereux ce que vous avez fait ! S'exclame la Goldstein. Vous auriez pu tous nous tuer ! Je l'avais dit qu'elle était dangereuse !

-Miss Goldstein, je vais régler certaine chose avec vous. M'exclamai-je froidement avant que quiconque ne parle. Déjà, ne me mettez pas la trahison de votre cousin sur le dos. Réfléchissez un peu, si j'avais voulu, j'aurais dit les plans d'Harry à Voldemort très facilement. En plus, vous le voyez bien je n'ai pas peur de son nom. Je vais même le redire pour vous le prouvez. LORD VOLDEMORT ! Quand à ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, LA SEULE personne en danger était la personne créant le sort… DONC MOI.

-prouvez le que vous êtes innocente ! réplique Goldstein légèrement apeurée.

-comme vous voulez… mais ne vous plaignez pas de voir des choses horribles. Répondis-je froidement. Déjà, je vais vous montrez la trahison de votre cher cousin de préfet.

_J'appelle un elfe qui amène une pensine et de quoi montrer le souvenir sans entrée dans celle-ci. Je montre dans la salle ce que j'ai vu depuis que j'étais sur la branche jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. _

-maintenant, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai fait avant d'être capturer par Voldemort. Et je montre ensuite dans l'état dans lequel j'étais à ma sortie de LA salle. Celle dont j'ai parlé durant la visite.

_Je verse ensuite deux souvenirs, celui du mur que j'ai créé à l'attaque des mangemorts, et celui de Narcissa quand je suis sortie de la salle. J'entends les autres exprimer leurs surprises. Je rouvre les yeux en entendant la fin du souvenir. Je mets un dernier souvenir, celui montrant les événements de la dernière bataille. Le souvenir se défile en passant sur quelques instants. Voldemort qui me punit, l'arrivée devant Poudlard. Les runes utilisaient pour le mur de protection de Poudlard, la discussion avant l'arrivée de Voldemort devant le bâtiment poursuivit jusqu'au parole du professeur de runes sur les runes utilisées pour les protections sur Harry pendant son combat._

-satisfaite miss ? Vous avez ramené tous les souvenirs du passé qui me hante et qui hante vos professeurs ayant participer à cette dernière bataille ? Demandai-je d'un ton glacial en la fixant. Professeur Malfoy et Mcgonagall, je vous laisse vous occuper de son cas et de sa punition pour avoir parlé sur ce ton à son professeur.

_Je murmure un sort en latin et un lien se créer entre Poudlard et toutes les personnes présentes. _

-ce sort protégera mes souvenirs. Personne ne pourra vous faire parler, ou voir cela par legimencie dans votre cerveau. Et dans le cas où vous en parlez, et cela ne sera possible qu'à Poudlard. Et seule une personne présente dans cette salle en ce moment pourra vous entendre. Et rien ne pourra être écrit dessus. Moi seule peut dire si d'autre personne est autorisée à savoir. Et ne vous en prenez pas à moi, c'est Poudlard qui a décidé. Moi j'ai seulement utilisé une vieille formule pour savoir qui parle de ça à la base.

_A peine ai-je finis ma phrase que je commence à voir flou. Je commence à marcher pour sortir de la salle et je finis par m'évanouir en sentant quelqu'un me retenir. Durant mon « sommeil », je rêve de ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette maudite guerre. A mon réveil, je remarque que je suis entourée de mur blanc. _

-super… l'infirmerie…murmurai-je.

-vous vous êtes réveillée Hisoka. S'exclame Pomfresh.

-ça fait combien de temps ?

-1 journée tout au plus. Répond-elle.

_Elle me fait tous les tests nécessaires et me fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le lendemain, je sors de l'infirmerie et retourne dans mon bureau malgré l'essaie de l'infirmière de me garder. Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil et lis le livre de défense pour la dernière année de maîtrise de DCFM. Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné, je monte dans ma classe. Je fixe les élèves qui attendent devant la porte. _

-Rentrez. Et en silence !

_Je fais mes cours avec la même douceur de Rogue dans les siens (sans la spatialité). A la fin de la semaine (où j'ai réussi a terrorisé tous les élèves), quelqu'un frappe à la porte pendant que je corrige les copies. Une fois que j'ai dit à la personne d'entrée, je lève la tête et je remarque que c'est Harry et Draco qui ont frappé. _

-on peut vraiment entrée ou tu vas nous virer ? demande Harry.

-si vous ne le pouviez pas, je ne vous aurais pas invité à rentrer. Répliquai-je.

-Hisoka, tu sais que Severus t'en veut ? s'exclame Draco avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je surprise.

-car les élèves ont eu plus peur de toi que de lui en un temps record. Répond Harry. Je peux te dire qu'il va te faire la gueule longtemps… je l'avais jamais vu bouder autant. Ajout-il en riant.

-Severus… boudé ? Vous avez fumé quoi ? Demandai-je en m'appuyant sur le dos de ma chaise.

-bon sérieusement… tu comptes être un glaçon longtemps ?

-j'en sais rien Dray… c'est marrant de voir les élèves rentrer à reculons… mais j'avoue qu'à la longue, ça m'énerverait. Répondis-je.

-bon… Minerva et Draco ont décidé de la punition. Une retenue de 2 heures tous les jours après les cours, et une retenue sur deux dans les cachots avec Draco et le reste avec toi. explique Harry.

-pendant combien de temps ?

-pendant les deux mois qu'il reste avant les vacances de noël, et à celle-ci, nous accompagnerons la miss chez elle par cheminée pour expliquer cela avec ses parents.

-bien… il y a des recherches à effectuer dans le château pour les cours. Donc je sens que je vais m'amuser moi…

-je la plaindrais presque… murmure Harry en sortant avec Draco de la salle.

_Durant les semaines suivant cette conversation, je me calme doucement, tout en profitant que cette gamine pour aller chercher quelques créatures comme des lutins de Cornouailles, un épouventard, ou lui faire ranger la bibliothèque de ma classe. En cours, je m'excuse auprès des élèves terrorisés et reprend les cours normalement. Je reprends un réel contact avec les Weasley. Une fois les vacances de noël arrivée, Minerva, moi et Draco accompagnons la jeune fille chez elle. Discutant avec ses parents, nous comprenons mieux le caractère de celle-ci, et je les remets rapidement en place leur rappelant qu'ils ne peuvent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant la guerre ayant refuser de combattre au coté de l'ordre. Quand il commence à nous insulter Draco et moi, Minerva hausse le ton rappelant celui qu'elle utilise sur ses élèves en déclarant avoir honte d'avoir des élèves ayant l'esprit aussi étriquer que les mangemorts et comprenant mieux pourquoi Anthony est devenu mangemort. Ceci baisse la tête honteux et vexé d'être repris par leur ancienne professeur. Nous partons après que celle-ci est sournoisement déclarer qu'il serait bête qu'Harry apprenne que Draco est été confondu avec son père les faisant pâlir. Une fois dans le bureau de Minerva, nous nous asseyons autour de la table où Harry se trouve et je m'exclame :_

-je m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi sournoise Minerva. Si je savais pas avec les cours que vous l'aviez toujours en vous, je croirais que Severus et le Professeur Dumbledore vous ont donné des cours de manipulation et de sournoiserie.

-je n'ai absolument rien fait. S'exclame le tableau du professeur depuis le mur des directeurs. Elle a appris seule, et m'a également surpris quand j'ai compris qu'elle est aussi doué dans ses deux domaines, contraire aux Gryffondors.

-qu'avez-vous fait Minerva récemment pour que même Albus et Hisoka déclarent cela ? Demande Harry.

-3 fois rien mon cher Harry. J'ai seulement parlé avec le ministre pour lui expliquer qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de pas se mêler de vos histoires privés si il veut garder sa place. Ce serait bête que la press apprenne le niveau scolaire et la façon de se concentrer qu'à leur ministre adorer. Et également rappeler à certain qui leurs a enseigné la magie. Répond Minerva l'air de rien en buvant son thé ajoutant par la suite quand les autres la fixe surpris. Au faite, que ferez-vous pendant ses vacances ?

-Jordan va rejoindre sa famille aux état-unis durant les vacances. Moi en tous cas je reste là à surveiller les quelques morveux qui sont encore à l'école. Répondis-je en prenant un gâteau au chocolat.

-nous allons à chez les Weasley. Répond Draco. On peut pas dire non quand la mère invite, elle viendrait nous voir pour s'assurer qu'on va bien.

-et comme Blaise y va aussi, il n'y a pas de problème. Ajoute Harry.

-alors j'ai de la chance qu'elle m'ait oublié. Ricanai-je.

-parle pas trop vite, elle a interdit à Georges de venir jusqu'à qu'il prenne enfin son courage pour te passer le message. Réplique Draco me choquant. Et que si tu n'es pas là au moins à l'une des deux fêtes elle viendrait elle même te chercher. Ajout-il faisant rire tout le monde.

-reste donc plus qu'à attendre alors. Soupirai-je.

_Durant les jours qui suivent, n'ayant rien à faire d'autre, je me promène dans les couloirs et dans le parc. Je vais même voir les centaures, qui bien que n'aimant pas les humains, me supportent de temps en temps pour parler de l'avenir, étant un peuple qui lit facilement dans les étoiles. Deux jours avant noël, Georges finit par venir pendant que je reviens d'une de ses conversations mystérieuses. Je le regarde un instant avant d'aller jusqu'à mon appartement dans le silence, le laissant décider si il me suit ou pas, ce qu'il finit par faire après une légère hésitation. J'ouvre le passage de mon appartement, le laissant entrer et m'assois sur un fauteuil, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur l'autre._

-alors, que veux-tu Georges ? Finis-je par demander au bout d'un moment de silence.

-je... je sais très bien que tu m'en veux toujours, et je le comprends... et j'avoue que je serais pas venu sans te prévenir avant mais ma mère veut te voir à la maison pour au moins l'une des fêtes... et je pense que tu préfères éviter qu'elle vienne elle-même.

-tu en as quand même mis du temps. Répliquai-je. Et oui, je savais la « menace » qu'elle t'a donné. Et même si tu n'étais pas venu, j'y serais allée pour le nouvel an pour être tranquille...

-oh... je vois... alors excuse-moi de t'avoir déranger. Comment tu as su ?

-Draco ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être bavard quand on le taquine un peu. Même si j'avoue que là, j'ai pas eu à appuyer sur quelque chose pour qu'il en parle... tu peux dire à ta mère que je viendrais pour le nouvel an... et peut être dans l'après-midi du 25 selon le nombre d'élève à Poudlard.

voila la "fin" de mes préparations sur cette fiction (désolé du retard, j'ai un petit problème pour faire la fin)


	32. Chapter 32 : épilogue

Chapitre 32

Epilogue

1 an après

Suite à divers accusations pour « attraper des mangemorts » du ministre sur des personnes innocentes ou déclarer innocentes par Harry, Harry et Draco, chef de leurs famille respective, finissent par demander son renvoi pour vouloir effectuer une « chasse aux sorcières » pour dissimuler les faiblesses du ministère durant cette période qui fut dur pour tous. Il est vite remplacé par un autre idiot de politicien qui a quand même l'intelligent de pas faire de « chasse aux mangemorts », et de pas chercher Harry et Draco.

Ses deux là vivent toujours ensemble et pour avoir un héritier de sang (fille ou garçon) -et avoir la paix des personnes disant qu'ils oublient leurs devoirs de chef de famille-, ils demandent chacun à une fille ressemblant à l'autre de porter un enfant d'eux par assimilation artificiel, ne pouvant eux-même pas faire 'ça' avec une femme. Donc ils ont maintenant sur les bras, le temps des grossesses, deux femme sur les nerfs enceinte de 2 et 5 mois (n'ayant pas voulu manquer l'occasion quand une ressemblant enfin à Malfoy s'est montrée et qui serait dans les « idées » d'une mère pour un Malfoy).

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont toujours ensemble également, ce qui aurait été embêtant après tant de temps à se tourner autour vivant simplement, bien que Ron viennent de demander Hermione en mariage, chose qu'elle a accepté rapidement.

Blaise et Ginny étant déjà marié, chose que Hisoka a appris que durant le dînée du nouvel an, viennent également de mettre un enfant en route, Ginny étant enceinte de 3 mois.

Fred a fini par demander à Angelina de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor de sortir avec lui et, celle-ci ayant accepter, je lui donne quelques conseils supplémentaires pour les différencier rapidement quand les jumeaux sont absents, ce qui désespère les deux garçons qui n'arrivent toujours pas à savoir comment je fais. On doit d'ailleurs toute les deux partager le même appartement étant donner que les jumeaux ne veulent toujours pas vivre sans l'autre.

Georges lui, a finalement été pardonné par Hisoka, après de long mois où il a du apprendre la patience. Ils vivent ensemble, avec Fred et Angelina malgré que Hisoka est fait la gueule une bonne semaine à Georges pour cela, chose qu'Angelina a également fait à Fred pour que Georges puisse aussi se moquer de son jumeau essayant de se faire pardonner.

Jordan a rencontré Daphné Greengrass et apprennent à se connaître, celle-ci étant une camarade de Draco et même la sœur de la fiancée de celui-ci, avant que Draco refuse son « destin » que lui offrait son géniteur.

Quand au reste de la société, malgré qu'elle reste grandement sur ses idées d'un monde purement magique, reprennent quelque techniques des moldus, comme le téléphone (ainsi le ministre de la magie n'a pas l'air arriéré quand le premier ministre du ministère moldu quand celui-ci discute avec cette machine) ou même l'ordinateur (plus pratique qu'une machine à écrire et plus propre qu'un texte à la plume). Bien que la chambre des lords restent les même (il serait bizarre de donner un titre à certain né-moldu plutôt qu'à un autre), la juridiction oblige la présence d'un tiers du jury avec des sang mêlé connaissant les deux mondes depuis leur enfance, un tiers de sang pur (ceux-ci connaissant bien plus le monde magique que moldu) et le dernier tiers de née moldu (ceux-ci connaissant mal les idéaux sorciers aux sang pur mais très bien le monde moldu).

Les femmes sont également bien mieux considéré, grâce au coup de gueule de Hermione qui a traité en plein ministère de la magie que les sorciers étaient arriéré et qu'elle préférait les moldus car là-bas, les femmes ne sont pas que des mères si elles veulent plus. Cela a fait que les sorciers, bien que par fierté surtout, respectent mieux les femmes comme Amélia Bones et Minerva Mcgonagall qui ont préféré travailler que être sous la responsabilité d'un mari.

Voilà la fin de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui m'ont suivi je les remercie. Ceux qui en plus ont mis des commentaires, je leur suis plus que reconnaissant car sa m'a motivé à continuer de l'envoyer en ligne sur ce site.

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonne lecture pour la suite.

PS : quiconque voudrait faire une suite (bien que je me demande sur quoi) faudra me demander et également faire de moi la bêta lectrice (pour être sur que Hisoka corresponde à ce que je veux qu'elle soit).

BYE A TOUS (ou plutôt, à la prochaine fiction que j'écris qui vous plaira XD)


End file.
